Life without Hermione
by Jack Nolan
Summary: Life changing decisions as Hermione must now choose between love, lust and power (Fifth year, pre OOTP) Previously loaded but removed at almost 100 reviews. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own Harry, Ron, or Hermione (um I wish). They all belong to none other that J.K.Rowling (Queen). Please be kind and review my first attempt at Fan Fiction…. Thanks.

"Harry, hurry up!" cried Ron.  Harry's heart was pounding as he watched Ron look around and then disappear swiftly through the wall.  He too glanced around; making sure no one was watching and went through the wall.  The steam rose up from the Hogwart's Express as the whistle blew letting everyone know it was almost time to go.   As usual the pair were late.  Harry had spent the last few days with Ron at the Burrow. Now he smiled happily at the thought of returning to Hogwarts.

"We just made it, I wouldn't like to start of the fifth year like we started the second!" said Harry with relief. They found themselves an empty coach where they relaxed for awhile.  Harry watched a couple of student's walk past their doorway, a few smiling and waving.  Harry returned the smiles, wondering if anyone would mention Cedric Diggory. He had spent the summer thinking about the events of the fourth year, still blaming himself for Cedric's death, and thinking that other people might feel the same as he did.

"We should go find Hermione," mumbled Ron interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Wonder why she was not at Diagon Alley yesterday?"

"Yeah, that was strange, maybe she could not wait to get her books this year and went earlier," Harry mused. Ron laughed. That sounded about right, Hermione and her books. Ron started scratching his arm and then his neck.

"Stop scratching, Ron!" Harry said slightly irritated. His best friend looked like he thought he had spiders all over him.

"I can't help, I am itchy all over!" he moaned. Harry heard laughter from the train passage, only to find the twins almost in tears. Ron had become victim of one of their pranks again. 

"When will you two grow up?" demanded Ron, who was now red all over from the spell. George and Fred looked at both of them and shrugged. 

" We had to try it on someone, it will wear off in about two minutes, Ron," said Fred winking at Harry.

"Just don't scratch, it gets worse if you do," added George as they turned to leave. 

"Have you two seen Hermione by any chance?" asked Harry quickly. George and Fred looked at each other, before George answered.

"I thought you heard Harry, Hermione has not been seen since we said goodbye to her at the end of the year," 

Harry's mouth dropped open to say something then he closed it, waiting for the twins to leave. 

"Ron, did you get any letters from Hermione, this summer?" he asked curiously. He knew he hadn't even though he had written a couple. He thought Hermione must have been away.  Ron shook his head thoughtfully.  Harry had never asked Ron whilst at the Burrow, and Ron had said nothing.

"No, Harry, now I think about it, I haven't!" said Ron suspiciously. "Maybe she spent all her summer with Krum?" he said referring to one of the champions from the Wizard's tournament.  Ron looked at Harry's face, which was full of envy for the good-looking Quidditch player. Harry's dream was to play professional Quidditch.  
  
They agonized over where Hermione could be during the entire trip, but neither could find a suitable explanation for her disappearance.  They asked around on the train a bit not believing the Weasley twin's but found out nothing.

"Maybe she was arrested for keeping Rita Skeeter, locked in a jar?" Ron joked later as the train pulled into the station.  Harry sighed.   He was sure Hermione must be in trouble, something was wrong.

Arriving for the feast in the Great Hall, they sat and watched the first years get sorted. Professor McGonagall then told the students that there would be a delay in the announcements of the prefects.  When she finished Dumbledore stood for his yearly speech and as usual reminded them that no students were allowed in the dark forest. He then coughed before continuing, his face taking on a stern look.

"For those of you who know Hermione Granger, I am afraid I have some sad news," looking directly at Harry and Ron, he continued. 

"It is with great regret that Miss Granger will not be returning to Hogwart's to complete her studies at this time," 

Gasps where heard all around, even the teachers looked surprised including McGonagall and Snape.

" I cannot explain to you the reasons for this, as they are unclear to me as well!" Dumbledore took his seat and dinner began. Harry was in shock, whilst Ron sat and starred at him.

"Something must have happened, Hermione would never leave without telling us!" Harry said thoughtfully. He looked over at Dumbledore who gave him a feeble smile, whilst the other teachers were whispering frantically amongst themselves.  The Gryffindor table was much quieter than usual, as voices were lowered to whispers.

Ron and Harry finished their food quickly in desperation to get out of there.  Both felt uncomfortable especially Harry who thought that everyone was thinking that he might having something to do with Hermione's disappearance.  He was often the blame for things going amiss at Hogwarts.   
  
Draco Malfoy folded his arms and watched in interest the reaction of the other students, especially Gryffindor House. 

"Well, one less mudblood to worry about!" he said to Crabbe and Goyle who where too busy stuffing their faces to hear what he had even said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (he's not my type) not Hermione (she is) or any of the other characters, hmmm. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. (Lucky lady)

* * * * * * 

Dinner was over, when Neville tugged Harry's arm making him look up with surprise. He hadn't even noticed Neville getting up from his seat, due to his discussion with some of the players on the Quidditch team on who would be announced Captain, as Oliver Wood finished his studies the previous year. 

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office now, you too, Ron!" Neville said with urgency, his face slightly crumpled with anxiety.  He was upset over the news about Hermione as where most students.  Neville however had a soft spot for her even though she had turned him down for the Yule Ball the previous year. 

Harry and Ron quickly looked at each other for a moment before dashing from the dinning hall. 

"Harry, wait up!" panted Ron. Ron had not done a single bit of exercise the entire summer and after eating as much as he had he could not keep up with Harry. Harry slowed down.

"Come on Ron, I am sure it's about Hermione!" he said impatiently. They arrived at the gargoyle and Harry swore under his breath.  He did not know what the Headmaster's password was.  They were usually muggle sweets names, and the only reason that Harry knew any was from watching his cousin Dudley plough through them constantly.  Harry was never given money to buy any of his own.  He went through various names and eventually he guessed it.

"Mars bars!" he shouted in frustration.  The gargoyle glared at him and moved aside.  Harry shrugged at Ron, who had no idea what a mars bar was, as the both hurried up the stairs.  They both entered Dumbledore's office, Ron puffing away, startling the Professor who was petting, Fawkes, his phoenix. Dumbledore looked up somewhat surprised as though he hadn't been expecting them to arrive so soon.

"I take it that Neville informed you of my message," he said acknowledging their presence. He was obviously distressed by Hermione's absence but despite this remained composed as ever.

Harry and Ron nodded together as they sat down to hear what the old professor had to say.

"As I announced earlier, Hermione has not returned to Hogwart's," he paused for a moment of thought, and then continued.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger came to see me the day after everyone left for the holidays upset and very afraid. Apparently Mrs. Granger had discovered Hermione's diary and after reading the events of your fourth year and partially of the third, she feared for Hermione's safety and it became of great concern to them.  Naturally I assured them that she was safe for the most part, in the muggle world and at Hogwarts. Since then I have not heard from them or Hermione, for that matter. I would like to know if you two know anything, anything at all?" Dumbledore asked questioningly, his eyes searching their faces carefully.

"Professor, Ron and I haven't heard from her the entire summer," admitted Harry sadly.

"You, you don't think that her parents might have put her into a muggle school?" asked Ron tentatively.

"That has crossed my mind, Mr. Weasley but I have ruled that out. As bright as Hermione is she would have trouble adjusting. This is of great concern to me, as you might realize," said Dumbledore just as Professor McGonagall entered his office.

"Professor, I thought you might like to see this!" she said flustered unlike her usual composed self, merely glancing at Harry and Ron but avoiding eye contact.

She handed Dumbledore the Daily Prophet and he read it in silence.

"Harry and Ron, would you please excuse us?" Dumbledore looked over the top of the paper as he said it. Harry could see that whatever he had just read had upset him a great deal more. 

The two boys hurriedly left the office leaving McGonagall and Dumbledore watching closely after them.

"We need to get a copy of that newspaper!" was the first thing Harry said once out in the passage. Ron nodded in agreement. They raced down to the library only to find that there was none left. Harry noticed Ginny was sitting over at one of the tables quietly reading a book.

"GINNY!" yelled Ron. Ginny looked up startled from her book.

"Mr. Weasley, 20 points from Gryffindor for shouting like that!"

Ron and Harry turned to find Professor Snape standing behind him, arms folded across his chest. He glared them, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, looking from one boy to the other in the usual manner before returning to the shelves of books where he was hidden from sight.

"Why is it that he is always around when something is happening?' asked Ron angrily his head indicating towards the direction Snape had disappeared to. It was the first evening and he had already lost house points.

Harry shrugged and they hurried over to Ginny who now was patiently waiting for them. 

"Hi Harry, Ron!" Her tone changed as she said her brother's name. He was constantly losing points for Gryffindor with that big mouth of his. This annoyed her as she worked hard for her points.

"Hi Ginny, we were wondering if you got your copy of today's daily prophet?" Harry asked politely. Ginny's eyes widened at the request. 

"No, it was taken before I got to look at it and Snape has just taken all the libraries copies too," she said in a whisper glancing around to see if Snape was listening. But he was nowhere to be found. 

"Why, is something happening?" She had learned from past experiences that her brother and Harry were always up to something, especially when wanted to talk to her. 

'Not that they ever tell me anything' she thought bitterly.

"Thanks Ginny, but we were just looking for a story about Quidditch!" Ron lied. Harry hit him in his side with his elbow.

"Ow!" yelped Ron who then turned his attention to Ginny again.

"Ginny why are you alone in the library on the first night?" asked Ron uninterestedly.

"Just reading something," Ginny replied turning pink.

"Come on Ron, we have a lot to do!" said Harry sensing Ginny's embarrassment.

"Thanks Ginny!" he added.

Ron was still rubbing the spot where Harry had hit him as they headed to the common room. 

"Ron it wasn't that hard?" Harry said rolling his eyes. 

Ron hadn't even noticed what he was doing. He was thinking about how to get a copy of the newspaper and why Snape had taken them all away.

"Huh?" he responded. Harry just chuckled. It was the first time since they had heard about Hermione that he had done so. 

It was Ron's turn to elbow Harry when he saw Draco Malfoy leaning against wall of the passage. Harry looked up and saw Malfoy, his hand slipped quickly to wand just in case.

"Well, if it isn't Potter and Weasley, not looking too upset that there mudblood friend is gone," Malfoy sneered, running his hand through his sleek blond hair.

"What do you know about it, Malfoy!"? Harry demanded, his hand tightening around his wand.

Ron moved around to other side of him to make sure Malfoy did not escape.

"Only that Hogwarts has one less Gryffindor!" came the sarcastic reply.

"Why I ought to…!"Ron was about to pull out his wand but Harry stopped him. He shook his head. Malfoy grinned as Harry stepped aside to let him pass.

"Realized you couldn't handle me with out your filthy friend, well that's to bad," he spat as he walked away. Ron watched him till he was out of sight. 

"What did you do that for, Harry?" Ron moaned disappointedly. He was looking forward to putting a spell on Malfoy that Fred and George had taught him.

"We have to owl your mom and ask her for their copy of the paper," explained Harry as they reached the common room. Most of the Gryffindor's were sitting around catching up with their friends. Neville raced past them both and through the portrait. A couple students waved Harry and Ron over but both shook their heads and raced up stairs. Ron scribbled a note, and tied it to pig's leg.  

"We need your mom to get this urgently," said Harry. " And I think I better write to Sirius too, come to think about it," he added.

Pig hooted happily as he flew around the room.

"Get going will you," Ron snapped at the little owl as it flew out the window.

Harry quickly wrote to Sirius telling him that he was fine but worried about Hermione's sudden disappearance. 

He sent Hedwig with it, knowing that she was eager for a good flight since been caged most of the summer.

"I hope Pig hurries with that letter," Harry said thoughtfully watching Hedwig fly out into the night.

"Mom will probably only send it tomorrow morning," mumbled Ron as he yawned.

Harry nodded. He hoped that she still had it. He knew if they did not get it from Mrs. Weasley that they would have to owl the newspaper offices, which would delay them even more. 

They went downstairs and played a game of chess, listening to everyone trying to offer an opinion on what had happened to Hermione. Harry had heard enough by the time Ron beat him and excused himself, saying he was going to bed. Ron chose to catch up a bit more with everyone but mostly to hang around Lavender who seemed to have blossomed over the summer.

Harry climbed the stairs slowly, deep in thought. He had such a bad feeling about the entire matter. Was Hermione in danger? He was not sure but his instincts told him that whatever that newspaper said it had something with her disappearance. Harry sighed deeply, wondering how things were going to turn out.  He already missed her terribly but the notion of never seeing her again left him numb inside. First his parents, then Cedric and countless people who have fought against the Voldemort.   He could not stand losing someone close to him again, especially because he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the castle**

"This is terrible, Albus!" McGonagall cried. 

Dumbledore put his arm around her to comfort the crying Professor.

"There, there Minerva, we must not assume the worst. I will go see the Ministry of Magic first thing in the morning!" he said softly although in his heart he felt the worst was still to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related except the plot.

Harry woke up somewhat startled. He dreamt that Hermione was calling to him frantically. She seemed close but he just could not reach her. Still shaken he reached for his glasses and slipped them on to see Hedwig at the window. Sirius had written to say that he would see if he could find out anything about Hermione's disappearance and Harry knew he must be close to Hogwarts because he responded so quickly. Before he could think about it anymore, Pig came flying in.   It looked like he had a copy of _The Daily Prophet. Harry took the paper from Pig and thanked him. Hedwig and Pig both flew up to the owlry for some rest and Harry went over to Ron to wake him._

"Ron, wake up!" urged Harry shaking his friends arm. Ron groaned and turned over.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, his back turned to Harry.

"Pig brought the paper, but it's an hour before breakfast if you must know," teased Harry. He knew how important Ron's meals were to him. Once Harry was back at school his body adjusted to normal eating habits unlike being starved at the Dursley's.

Ron sat up rubbing his eyes still half-asleep.  Harry quickly opened the paper. There was only one story on the front page. 

"Two muggle's were found dead suspended from the fire place, in one of the upper floor rooms of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the owner of the renowned Pub and Inn, discovered the bodies, when he went to investigate after not seeing his guests for a few days. Their bodies had been mutilated. 

"It was horrifying!" stated a distraught employee. Sources have stated the couple's daughter had been with them also but was now missing. Evidently the family had arrived in Diagon Alley, and had been staying for the week. The names of the victims will not be released until family has been notified of this tragic event but it is said that the daughter attends Hogwarts, School of Magic and Wizardry. The Ministry of Magic has promised a full inquiry." Harry read aloud, his voice wavering with emotion. 

Ron turned whiter than his sheets, while Harry re read the article to himself.

"This really bad," Ron managed to say eventually, his voice trembling. Before Harry could reply, Errol made one of his usual dramatic entrances, almost colliding with Harry, carrying a letter from Mr. Weasley. Ron quickly opened it and read it to Harry.

"Dear Ron, your mother informed that you requested yesterday's paper when I got home last night. You have probably figured out by now, that the bodies found were that of the parents of Hermione Granger. I am terribly sorry to tell you this, and we are doing all we can to find her. Please don't get involved…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"Is that it?" Harry asked. Ron nodded still taking in the news. Both sat quietly for a moment.

"I think I know who has done this, but the question is why?" Harry said eventually as the first wave of anger rippled through his body.

"Harry, please tell me you don't think it's you know who, do you?" stuttered Ron, his eyes wide with fear.

"No Ron, not directly. I not sure what Voldemort would want with Hermione, but I am think it might be somebody else," said Harry scratching his head thoughtfully. Ron looked at him questioningly.

"Well, who?" croaked Ron when Harry said nothing after a few minutes.

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry said gazing out the window.

* * * * * * *

"Harry, you cannot be serious?" said Ron, his mouth full of pancake. They were sitting having breakfast discussing what to do next. Harry looked up from his timetable he just received.

"Ron, think about it!" Harry urged. "Who hates mudblood's the most, that we know?"

"Yes, but why?" said Ron still uncertain of what Harry was thinking.

'"Maybe he is trying to set an example; maybe he wants to get at me? I am not sure why, but I feel sure that he is involved. I just know it, Ron," admitted Harry shaking his head.

"Alright, say he is, how do we find out?" said Ron. Harry looked in Draco Malfoy's direction. Ron followed Harry's eyes. 

"Harry!" he whined. "Not Malfoy, this is the pits," he groaned. Ron pushed his plate away, his appetite ruined and looked at Malfoy who was whispering something to Goyle. "We are just going to have to get it out of him," said Harry determinedly.

"Yeah, pity Hermione is not here to help," Ron said shrugging his shoulders wondering how Harry was going to get Malfoy to say anything besides insults.

* * * * * * *

Ron and Harry both did not realized they were being watched from the corner of the dinning hall. 

Severus Snape had just finished his breakfast, and now he watched the Gryffindor's table with interest. He was suspicious of the lively discussion between Potter and Weasley and was convinced they had finally laid their hands on a copy of Daily Prophet. He also knew for certain that Hermione was in a great deal of danger. The death eaters had called a meeting recently of which Snape had been excluded. He had tried everything, short of using veritaserum; in an attempt to try discovering what had happened. He was not trusted yet after not going when Voldemort had called him last year. Snape had spent the summer trying to gain Voldemort's trust again. Now he glanced in the direction Harry was looking, to Draco Malfoy. Snape decided he better get to Draco before Harry. As much as he wanted Miss Granger found, he did not want Potter to be the one to find her. It would endanger Harry's life and he needed to be alive to defeat Voldemort when the war finally erupted.

'Not to mention the boy would get an ego the size of the dinning hall,' he thought snidely to himself.  It was no secret that Snape did not like Harry. Nobody ever said that he had too; everyone in Gryffindor from the years that Severus Snape had attended Hogwarts would get the same reception. The fact that Harry was James Potter's son only added to the intense dislike he had for Harry. He was just like his father. Severus would never forget that and so Harry would always bear the wrath of Snape's anger. He slowly got up, the pain from being attacked by the cruciatus curse over the summer had not fully healed, much to the dismay of Madam Promfrey, the school's nurse. Snape walked up behind Draco at the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Malfoy, please see me in my chambers immediately after breakfast," he said coldly.

Draco looked up surprised but nodded.

'What had he done now?' he thought resentful. 

* * * * *** *

Harry watched Snape talk to Malfoy. Snape looked up at him for a moment and then swept out the hall.  

Meanwhile Ron looked at his timetable and groaned.  They had two classes with Slytherin, which were potions and care of magical creatures, the same as the previous year.  Harry had noted this too.  They both grabbed their bags and headed to Professor McGonagall's classroom trying to make sure they were not transfigured into something awful for being later.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot.

Hermione winced with pain as she attempted to sit up from the cold slab of concrete. Her body was throbbing all over. The room was black except for the light shinning through from under the door. Hermione had no idea where she was, or how long she had been there. Surprised she was not tied up; Hermione slipped off the concrete onto the floor, but could move no further. She was enclosed in a bubble. Gradually she stood up and ran her hands over her naked body. With each touch there was pain. Hermione could tell that she had been whipped on her back and buttocks, not to mention the back of her thighs. There were blisters on her chest and stomach from burns. It was when she realized that she had been raped as the memories flooded to her senses. They had tortured her for hours, unconventional muggle ways, trying to find where Harry hid during the summers. Naturally Hermione did not tell them anything. The death eaters were enraged but it was not them she feared.  She had yet to see any sign of Voldemort. This in itself made her worry even more. Her only chance at survival was to avoid this.   She knew Voldemort would thing nothing of killing her. Hermione recalled that there had been one death eater that had not taken part in any of the torturing or rapes. She wondered if it might have been Snape.  She was sure after last year that he was a death eater, even though it was not said in so many words. Maybe he did not have the power to stop them, but at least he could tell Dumbledore where she was. She had also not seen Lucius Malfoy; well she was not sure of this, as they were all cloaked. 

Hermione sat on the cold floor, the tears swimming in her eyes. Her thoughts fell onto her family. They had just returned from Europe where they had been most of the summer staying with some muggle friends. Hermione had enjoyed herself but missed Harry and Ron terribly as she had been unable to send owl's from where she was.  She had then begged her parents to go to Diagon Alley a week before school started, as they were at a nearby Dentist Conference in the London. Hermione also wanted to surprise her two best friends when they came to buy their school supplies.  It was the second day of their week there, that Hermione had seen Lucius Malfoy in one of the stores in the lower part of Diagon Alley where she had been exploring a small bookstore. She had hastily ducked into a nearby stand, hoping that he would not see her. But he must have, or they would have not come for her that same night. She had woken up to find herself surrounded by death eaters and had let out a piercing scream. Her father and mother rushed in from the adjoining room when the death eaters attacked them. Hermione had reached for her wand that was hidden under her pillow and jumped out of bed. Before she could prevent it, she was knocked unconscious when one of the death eaters shouted stupefy, her wand falling from her hand. 

Hermione shivered at the recollection; she did not know if her parents were even alive. All she knew is that she was cold, hungry and she began to believe that there was little hope of someone coming to her rescue. She feared if Harry tried to save her, that he would be killed. The only wizards that could save her now were Dumbledore and Snape, the later she was not even sure of. 

* * * * * * *

"So, what you are saying is that you know nothing?" snarled Snape. 

Draco shook his head confused. He knew his father was a death eater but he often did not know what he was up too. Besides Snape should know as he was a death eater himself. 

"I don't know anything Professor!" Malfoy protested. Snape finally released his ear. 

"Very well, dismissed," Snape muttered. He turned and left the room swiftly. He was on his way to see Dumbledore.

Draco rubbed his painful ear and hurried to his first class, only to run straight into two Gryffindor's.

"Potter and Weasley, move out of my way!" he demanded. But neither did.

"Where is Hermione, Malfoy?" Ron shouted waving his wand in Draco's face. 

"Not again!" Draco said rolling his eyes. Harry and Ron looked at each other astonished.

"Who has been asking you?" said Harry still somewhat surprised.

"If you must know, Snape," said Malfoy bitterly, rubbing his burning ear again. Harry looked at Draco for a moment.

"You are going to help us find Hermione, Malfoy!" he said in a level voice. Ron gasped.

"Why would I want to help you find that Mudblood?" 

"Because if you don't, I will make sure that the Gryffindor's Quidditch team beats the crap out at the next game!" threatened Harry. Draco was a little worried about this, but unsure if the threat was real.

"And I will put a horrible spell on you," added Ron his voice quivering. 

"I still don't see why I should help you, but I will ask my father if he knows anything," said Draco coyly thinking his father would be pleased if he led Harry Potter straight to Voldemort.

Harry nodded and let Malfoy past.

"That was easy," said Ron slightly baffled.

"Yes, a little too easy," agreed Harry. "We will have to watch our backs, but right now we are going to be late and McGonagall will turn us into something terrible!"

They ran down the passage laughing.

* * * * * * * 

"Albus, I must request leave from Hogwarts immediately!" Snape demanded.

 Dumbledore looked up at him, not surprised at Severus tone of voice.

"You want to go find the Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

Snape merely nodded.

"I think that can be arranged, but do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, I don't, but I have ways of finding out, if Voldemort gets hold of her, all of us will be doomed," he replied coldly.

Dumbledore nodded knowingly.

"Very well!"

 Dumbledore was about to leave for the Ministry of Magic, to try persuade Fudge that Voldemort had risen again and to see what else could be done and perhaps even have Auror help try find Hermione. Dumbledore however had a lot of faith in Severus in finding Hermione.

* * * * * * *

Snape raced to his chambers to gather a few things. Dumbledore had given him a port key to the Leaky Cauldron and from there he would make his own way. He had spent evening before preparing some potions that might come in handy to help him to find out where the girl was. He just hoped he would make it in time. He was about to use the Port key when there was a knock on the door.

 'It is lunchtime, why would someone be bothering me?' he thought to himself as he reached the door handle.

Snape quickly opened it to find Harry and Ron.

"Yes, Potter and Weasley, what do you want?" he snapped.

"Professor, we have asked Draco Malfoy to find out from his father where Hermione might be, and Professor Dumbledore just told me that you were going to look for her," said Harry quietly. He looked at Ron who stood looking slightly dazed. Snape glared at him for a moment.

"You can owl me at the Leaky Cauldron if you find out anything, but you are not to leave the safety of Hogwarts, do you understand me, Potter?" Snape responded. Both boys nodded but Snape knew they would not take his warning seriously so he attempted to reassure them although this was not in his nature.

"I will find Miss Granger and bring her safely back to Hogwart's, you need not worry about it," With that he closed his door and left.

Harry and Ron were unconvinced. 

"We need a plan, Ron," said Harry, as they hurried out of the dungeons. 

"But you heard what Snape said!" Ron shuddered to think what they might in counter. He had been through a lot since meeting Harry, but he was beginning to understand that Hermione was in peril. Ron was scared, but he would stick with Harry till the end. He just didn't want to do anything unnecessary.

Harry understood this and judging by the expression on Ron's face, he knew Ron needed some encouragement.

"Come on Ron, this Hermione, we have to do what can!" he said in a positive tone. Ron sighed.

"What's the plan?" watching Harry's eyes start to glow with excitement. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter just the plot and Opruim

Hermione lay back down again. She was confused. Why didn't they just give her a truth serum, to find out where Harry is? Why torture her to get the answer?

It did not add up in her mind.

She heard voices outside the room but she couldn't quite make out what was being said. Without warning the door opened slightly and a small figure slipped into the room. She heard a spell muttered. Hermione held her breath for a moment hoping it was someone coming to rescue her. There was moment of utter stillness before Hermione heard a match strike and a lantern illuminated the room. There was a woman standing in the corner by the door. She was older than Hermione and dressed in a Grey cloak. 

Hermione's chest tightened slightly with apprehension.

"Don't be afraid," said the woman in a sweet but heavily accented voice.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione. 

"My name is Marie, I am from France, I have come to wash you and clean your wounds," she replied as stepped forward to Hermione's side.  The bubble had been removed

"Who is your master, Marie?" Hermione asked mindfully. She was not going to take any chances. Marie now looked confused.

"Never mind," said Hermione. She could tell Marie was not evil and did not have the strength to ask everything that she wanted too. 

Marie nodded and approached her cautiously. She indicated to Hermione to stand up so she could wash her. Hermione complied deciding it would be best to try gain her trust. The water was only slightly warm as Marie began to soap her. Marie remained quiet only speaking to ask Hermione to lift her arms or move her legs. Hermione bit her lip from the pain every time Marie washed the wounds on her back and stomach. 

"When did you come from France?" she asked gently. Marie abruptly stopped what she was doing. Hermione could see the tears well up in her blue eyes even though the lighting in the room was poor. Yet she said nothing.

"Were you brought here against your will?" she tried again. This time Marie responded by nodding. Hermione reached out to touch the woman's shoulder to comfort her but Marie shrunk away from her, suddenly looking scared.

Hermione decided she could ask her one more question. Marie was almost finished, putting some ointment on her back.

"Is there anyway I can get out of here?" Hermione asked quietly. Marie made no reply and carried on what she was doing.

Hermione gave up and let her finish in silence. She then handed Hermione a grey cloak that she put on grateful. As Marie was leaving, her hand on the doorknob, she turned and looked at Hermione. Puzzled, Hermione tried once more for some answers.

"Please!" she pleaded. Marie walked over to her.

"There is only one way out, I was taken from my love, if he were to find me, then we could leave, there is no other way,"

It took Hermione a minute to understand what Marie was saying.

"Does he know where you are, how long has it been?" asked Hermione hopefully.

Marie shook her head.

"It has been three months," she said beginning to cry. There was a knock on the door making Marie jump from fright.

"The evil master is coming," she whispered and ran to the door as it opened. The door slammed shut leaving Hermione in the darkness again with more unanswered questions.

'The evil master is coming?' fear took over her thoughts.  It could mean only one person, Voldemort.

* * * * * 

Snape cursed on arrival at the Leaky Cauldron. He had forgotten something. He quickly found Tom in his usual spot behind the bar.

"Professor, good to see you!" Tom bellowed happily. Snape glared at him, uncomfortable at being met with such enthusiasm.

"The muggle's daughter, which room did she stay in?" he inquired. Tom looked confused for a moment.

"Thirteen, but-" he stopped, after realizing Snape meant the Granger's who had been killed.

"I will take it," ordered Snape before Tom could protest. It had been a strange few days for him, so the Professor's request was not met with surprise.

Snape stormed up the stairs moodily. He could not believe that he had forgotten that photo, that and the fact he was showing any sentiment for it, very unlike himself.

He stood for a moment outside thirteen before entering. The room had obviously been cleaned, but the first thing Snape noticed is the air was thick. He went to the windows and opened them, letting the air come gushing through. 'Even the dungeons are not like this,' he thought to himself. He quickly unpacked trying to decide whether to go back to Hogwart's for his forgotten item. Knowing it would be time-consuming he decided against it. He just would have to go without it. Snape touched his heart for a moment in thought. 

'I must find Hermione, I will not loose to Lucius Malfoy again!' he thought angrily. He knocked on the inter-joined door to the other room. When he received no response, he took out his wand.

"Alohamora!" and the door unlocked. Snape entered the room to find that it was still in a shambles. Tom had not cleaned it yet, probably because he would be unable to get people to stay in it. Muggle's had died here, and Snape knew that the wizard world had the same stupid belief as muggle's, about staying where someone had recently died. He shook his head at this thought and started to rummage around. Not finding anything, he sighed heavily. The Ministry would have taken anything that belonged to the Grangers. The room's air was also thick like the other room, but even more so. 

In fact Snape was cold not to mention the feeling that he was not alone. 

He turned to see two ghostly figures hanging from high hooks above the fireplace. The woman had been stripped naked, her body full marks from being beaten. The man had been cut at the throat. Snape was unsure why he was seeing this. It was unlike Death eaters to kill anyone like this. He looked closely at them for clues but slowly the bodies seem to dissolve. They had been left as a warning to whoever came to try finding Hermione.

That night Severus tossed and turned in his sleep. His dreams took him back to the night where Lucius Malfoy had questioned his loyalty, after Severus had not come when Voldemort had called. He had tried to persuade Lucius that if it were not for Dumbledore that he would have come. Snape had also refused to help find Harry over the summer, telling his old friend that he had other immediate things to deal with, but the truth was he already knew where Harry stayed. His feeble excuse caused Lucius to be immediately suspicious. Lucius then took away the one thing that Snape loved, refusing to return it until Snape brought Harry Potter to him. Snape had stood up against Lucius, who called on the other Death eaters, rendering Snape defenceless. He returned to Hogwart's defeated after spending hours fighting the Cruciatus curse and since had not been called upon for meetings. He had yet to face Voldemort, but Severus knew that it was only a matter time. He was in great danger trying to rescue Hermione; the death eaters would kill him first.

Severus awoke in a pool of sweat. It was just after twelve. He quickly dressed, knowing that some of the death eaters came in for a few rounds of drinks after midnight. Snape crept down the stairs and peeked around the corner. He was in luck. There were three of them tonight, discussing what had happened at the earlier at a meeting. Evidently Lucius Malfoy had called the meeting, and Voldemort had not been in attendance. The child had not told them anything, but Lucius had decided that she being a mudblood would be tortured until she told them. Considering Harry Potter was back at Hogwart's, they had plenty of time before he returned home. The girl would be an example. 

"Wait till Voldemort finds out!" said the one. Snape drew back astonished. 

'This was Malfoy's own doing not Voldemort. And then perhaps Voldemort had not discovered Hermione's secret, which even she did not know!' he thought slightly relieved.

The three continued to drink until there was only one death eater left. Snape recognized him as Opruim, a new recruit in the last few years. He was not the brightest but very loyal to Voldemort, and ironically disliked Lucius intensely. Snape knew this was his only chance. He quietly approached Opruim and sat down opposite him. Opruim looked up somewhat surprised but smiled as he recognised Snape.

"Hey, where have you been, I have not seen you for months?" he asked. Snape took a deep breath.

"I have been working closely on something with Voldemort," he lied. Opruim eyes widened at the mention of his Master's name.

"He has sent me to you, to gain your knowledge, and remove Lucius from his position, because he has betrayed him," Snape whispered. Opruim looked at him for a moment before he nodded. Snape was halfway there.

"We must get the girl and take her directly to Voldemort, she has powers that Lucius does not know about and must not know about," Snape continued, risking partial truth in hope it would not reach Voldemort.  He was almost drawn in himself to the story he was weaving.

Opruim took a long sip of his butter beer, before belching loudly. He looked around the room, to find they were the only two still there.

"Well we better go get her then," was his reply. The corners of Snape's mouth curled slightly, his first real attempt to smile in as long as he could remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot

"So when we go to Hogsmede; we will floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then we have to find out where to go next," Harry summed up the plan. 

Ron looked at his watch and nodded. It was five minutes to nine.

All the students where gathering for the their Saturday outing. Harry looked around and saw Ginny standing nearby and looking in his direction. She quickly looked away avoiding eye contact.  Harry noticed her cloak looked slightly bulky as though she was hiding something under it.  He and Ron also had small bags hidden under their cloaks, that they had reduced so that no one would notice. Harry watched her hurry over to her older twin brothers but dismissed any further thought.  He was probably imagining things. 

"Alright you may all go!" announced McGonagall. The students surged forward and Harry and Ron were drawn into the crowd but not before they both felt a hand on their shoulders. They both turned to find McGonagall now behind them.

Ron was about to ask her how she had done that but McGonagall gave him a stern look. Ron swallowed hard and kept his mouth closed.

"There is someone here to see you, Harry," she said pointing to a figure near the entrance hall. Harry recognised him instantly. It was his godfather, Sirius Black, standing waving at them. Harry was pleased to see him, but concerned to see him out in the open like that.  He still had not been cleared of the charges set against him even when Dumbledore spoke on his behalf to the Ministry of Magic.  Harry was also disappointed that their plan had just been demolished.

Ron was also astonished but mostly fed up. Sirius's timing was unfortunate. He and Harry greeted Sirius who looked slightly worried.

"Sorry to interrupt your trip, but just so you know that we are doing everything we can to find Hermione," he attempted to comfort the two boys.

"Who is we?" Harry asked confused. 

"Well, some of the resistance is involved, and well, I heard from Snape this morning and he is onto something," Sirius said quietly.

Harry and Ron were suddenly bursting with questions, but Sirius put his finger to his lips. He turned and headed out toward the lake, with Harry and Ron close behind. Once they reached the banks, Sirius sat down on the grass as they did.

"Harry, the real reason I am here is that I have come to warn you, you are not to leave Hogwart's under any circumstances. If Voldemort captures you, while he has Hermione, we might as well just hand everything over to him, because all hope will be lost!"

 Harry's opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Ron looked away guiltily. 

"Why would having the both of us, I mean why not just me?" he stumbled over his words but Sirius understood what he was trying to ask.

" Harry it is time that you know the truth that I have kept from you for the last five years. You and Hermione are due to fulfil your destiny's by becoming the most powerful wizards in existence once I pass away, which I am afraid to say that time is running out. If Voldemort converts one of you to evil, you will never be able to defeat him!" 

Dumbledore replied.  Harry and Ron turned around flabbergasted, unaware that the Headmaster was near.  His face was slightly grey, as he looked over his glasses at Harry and Ron. Sirius looked out onto the water and said nothing, hiding the fear in his eyes from Harry.

"Is Harry suppose to marry Hermione?" asked Ron bewildered. Sirius shook his head.

"No, they just must be teamed together, sworn in by the Order of the Phoenix!" Dumbledore nodded in agreement. 

"I don't understand, Hermione would never turn to evil, would she?" Harry's voice trembled involuntarily. 

Sirius now turned and looked him in the eye. Both Harry and Ron paled at the thought. 

"Her will is being broken as we speak," he responded sadly. 

* * * * * ** 

Hermione screamed as the whip lashed the back of her legs again. Lucius laughed and aimed again at the naked cowering figure. This time it hit her on her arm, and then into her face.

"Please stop!" she begged. She looked up at Lucius towering over her. He had been beating her for what seemed like hours, her body was a mass of broken welts bleeding profusely. He paused and glared at her with cold eyes. 

"Tell me!" he demanded. Hermione shook her head. She wanted it to stop but she would never give up Harry's secret.

This infuriated Lucius, fed up he pulled out a knife from his belt. He pulled her up off the floor, drawing the knife to her breast.

"Tell me!" he repeated angrily. When she did not respond, he cut her again. 

Finally when he had cut her at least ten times, he had had enough.

He placed the knife to her throat. Hermione was semi conscious by now, hardly feeling the pain as she drifted between life and death.

"I will ask you one more time, where does Harry Potter stay in the summer?"

* * * * * * * 

 Opruim left Severus Snape to contact Voldemort, who was both angered and pleased at the news. He was furious with Lucius for treating the girl that way when she could bring him to power. Not that Lucius knew this but he should have informed him of the girl's kidnapping. Voldemort reprimanded himself for giving Lucius so much power and not keeping close watch. He was pleased with Opruim and Severus for their loyalty. Especially Severus, after Lucius last reported he might not be trusted.

He decided to go see Lucius in person instead of calling him to his hideout.

* * * * * * 

Snape and Opruim arrived at the abandoned looking hotel hidden in the countryside. Snape had never been here before, and Opruim informed him that it actually belong to Lucius, not Voldemort. Snape shook his head in disbelief. Lucius would be in a tremendous situation when his master finds out. They entered the building to find death eaters everywhere, and looking rather uncomfortable at seeing Snape. He in return simply nodded at them as Opruim lead him down into the basement.

They reached the door to the room where Hermione was being held. Snape could hardly suppress his tingle of satisfaction that he had gotten this far so quickly. He could have Hermione back at Hogwart's by nightfall. That is till he heard the voice of Voldemort as Opruim opened the door. 

The first thing Snape perceived were the red eyes of Voldemort glaring at Lucius, who was on his knees pleading for forgiveness.

Near him lay the tortured body of Hermione. Snape held his breath for a moment trying to decipher if she was dead or not. To his relief he noticed her chest rise and fall ever so infrequently as she breathed. She was a fraction from death. Voldemort acknowledged their arrival by telling Lucius that his true followers had arrived. Two more death eaters arrived and took Lucius to a holding cell within Voldemort's secret hide out. Voldemort turned to Severus and Opruim giving them a string of commands before leaving.

* * * * *

Snape rushed over to Hermione, who was trying to speak when she realized he was there but he could only hear the word corner. Snape saw another body in the corner of the room when he looked up. They would never make it back to Hogwart's in the condition that Hermione was in. Not only that but there was also Opruim to contend with.  Severus Snape had to make a decision that pained him greatly. He picked up the grey cloak lying on the floor and covered Hermione with it.  He then instructed Opruim to get Hermione to Voldemort's nurse as they had been told. Once gone, Snape went over to the body. He barely recognised her, she was so thin and pale. Her dark hair had been cut short; her body limp in his arms. She was dead.

He started to weep, Lucius had killed his one love, he had killed Marie. 


	7. Chapter 7

PRIVATEHermione opened her eyes, and looked around. It seemed she was in hospital ward, and for a moment she believed it was Hogwart's. She soon realized it was not, because of two death eaters standing guard at the door. She then noticed Snape on his knees at her bedside, his head buried in his arms. She lifted her hand and gently twirled his hair with her fingers, which was surprisingly silky. Snape lifted his head, his face full of grief. 

"Hermione, you're awake," he said startled. He stood up and poured some water into a glass from a nearby jug. He lifted her head and allowed her to slip slowly. When he thought she had enough, he gently helped her into a sitting position. She stared quietly into his eyes saying nothing. She had so many questions but she was waiting for him to say something.

* * * * * 

"Thank-you Harry for coming so quickly. I am sorry to interrupt Quidditch practice but I thought there was something that you ought to know," said Dumbledore apologetically. 

Harry nodded and held his breath. He knew Dumbledore would only call him if it were extremely important. 

"I have some news regarding Hermione actually. It seems that Severus has found her but now they are both under the watchful eye of Voldemort. You see he wants Severus to train Hermione, bring her over to his side," said the Wizard. Harry looked aghast.

"But Professor Snape is on our side?" Harry said confused. 

"Yes, but he is also being held against his will and rather than abandon Hermione, he will try prevent what Voldemort wants to and will do,"

"Is she alright?" Harry dared to ask. Dumbledore shook his head at this.

"I am afraid she has been severely beaten, raped and will have permanent scars from the torture that she has suffered," Dumbledore's eyes filled with tears as he said the words. Harry reaction was the same.

"Why did they torture her, I mean if they wanted her on their side?" Harry said his voice shaking from the anger welling up inside him.

"Harry, they or should I say he wanted to find out where you live in the summer, but without Voldemort's knowledge,"

"Who is he, Lucius Malfoy you mean?" Harry did not look at the Professor as he said it; not wanting to believe it was true. When he did finally look up, Dumbledore nodded. Harry's hand tightened around the leather of the chair, his nails although short, piercing the material with force.

"Voldemort actually saved her life, Lucius was about to kill her," Harry jumped out the chair and began pacing. He did not know how to control all the emotions that he was feeling.

"How do you know all this?" demanded the boy with scar.

"Severus managed to owl me a letter before he was taken to Voldemort's hideout!" Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and quietly watch Harry. It was almost though he could see what was running through the boy's mind. 'All the conflict and the pain of possibly losing Hermione, might be to much for him,' Dumbledore thought to himself.

"Harry, Hermione is strong and with Severus she might pull through," Harry stopped pacing and leaned forward against the Professor's desk.

"Might, might is not enough, I don't mean any disrespect Professor, but when you die, it will be up to Hermione and I to defeat Voldemort, and apparently I can not do it on my own, I don't even know where to begin!" shouted Harry was now very agitated.

"Well that is the other reason you are here," said Dumbledore trying to calm him. "You will start training with the Order of the Phoenix, preparing you for what will come your way later. The training Hermione will be receiving will be similar, but in order to defeat you, if she turned against us. But with both of you, you could easily destroy Voldemort!" The Headmaster stood up and walked around to where Harry was standing. He pointed at Harry's heart.

"This is where it is Harry, this is what will bring Hermione back to us and this is what will save us all from Voldemort!"

Harry looked up, tears in his eyes and flung his arms around the old Professor. 

"I don't want you to die, you are like family to me!" cried Harry. Dumbledore pulled Harry away from him, his hands on Harry shoulders. He looked the Harry in the eye.

"Harry, I will always be with you, just as you always feel the presence of your parents, I will be your instinct!" he said with conviction.

* * * * * *

When Snape finished explaining exactly what Dumbledore explained to Harry, Hermione's eyes were wide with panic.

"But I never would turn, you know that Professor?" Hermione protested. Snape nodded.

"You also don't know how strong Voldemort is, Hermione there is something else that I need to tell you, and it will be quite a blow," Snape tried to prepare her but Hermione could already tell from the look on his face.

"My parents are dead aren't they?" she said before Snape could tell her. He nodded sadly.

"I thought as much," the tears started flowing freely, down her cheeks. 

"We all have lost to Lucius and Voldemort," said Snape bitterly. Hermione bit her lip before asking her next question wondering how he would react.

"Who is Marie?" she asked quietly. Snape got up off his knees; his body ached from being in the position so long. He walked over to a nearby armchair and pulled it up close to the bed. After getting comfortable, Snape told Hermione the story.

"I was in Paris on Hogwart's business about three years ago when I met Marie at a street café. She was beautiful, happy and she lifted me out of the darkness. We fell deeply in love but her being a muggle, I thought it safer she stayed in Paris. Lucius Malfoy somehow found out. He has been watching me for a long time trying to find out whether I am really loyal. When he found Marie, he threatened to kill her if I did not show my loyalty by bringing Harry to Voldemort. Of course summer had just begun, so I gave him a flimsy excuse about having something else to work on from Voldemort, and that is when he hid Marie from me," Snape noticed Hermione was crying again. Snape was astonished. 'Why would Hermione care about his loss?' he thought to himself.

"Oh, Professor I am so sorry, Marie told me of someone, but I did not know it was you," Hermione mumbled eventually.

"Where is she, you should be with her?" Hermione asked perplexed looking around the room for Marie. Snape look at her sceptically.

"What do you mean Hermione, she is dead, she was killed in front of you!" he spat venomously. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. She recalled Lucius coming in and starting to beat her and then, yes Marie had come in and tried to block him from hurting Hermione. Lucius killed her, with the Avada Kedavra curse; her body was flung into the corner like a rag doll.

"Oh I am sorry Professor, I did not remember till now," she said desperately. "She tried to prevent Lucius from hurting me and got in the way, he killed her!" 

Snape looked away from her but she still saw his face crumple with tears. She tried to comfort him but he wanted to be left alone. Eventually she drifted off into a disturbed sleep, all the information had been too much for her to take in her weak state.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, however the plot is my own which is becoming very difficult to be original. There is a lot of Harry fan fiction out there.

* * * * * * 

Harry raced out of the Headmasters office and collided into Ron, who was standing waiting patiently outside for him.

Both boys jumped back surprised. Ron had a look of revenge on his face, but his expression quickly changed when he saw Harry's face. Harry explained what Dumbledore told him.

"That's rotten, Hermione has to spend time with Snape and you know who" said Ron when Harry finished. Harry nodded in agreement.

"We might not see Hermione for a long time, but I won't stop trying to find her," said Harry.

* * * * * 

Time went on but no one came close to finding Voldemort's hideout. Harry and Ron had cornered Malfoy periodically but he knew nothing, he hadn't even heard from his father who was probably being held in the same place. Mr. Weasley told Ron that they had received a letter from Lucius Malfoy; it said that he was taking a sabbatical from the Ministry for at least six months. Sirius also wrote occasionally explaining that they were trying everything but it seemed Voldemort had put a stop to any kind of activity in his order. It was as though a time bomb was ticking, and Harry knew deep in his heart that one of these days, he would see Hermione again, whether she was evil or good.

It was nearly two month's since they had returned to Hogwarts and Dumbledore had placed extra protection around the castle to prevent anyone getting in or out without prior permission.  Harry and Ron had noticed that Ginny acting strangely, more than ever.  She was either alone a lot or with Neville.  In fact she was not often seen in the Gryffindor common room in the evenings.   Ron eventually decided that he needed to know what his little sister was up to.  One night he persuaded Harry for them to take Harry invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map in hand.  Harry could honestly not be bothered in going to find Ginny, but Ron was his best friend so he complied.  They left the common room at ten when things began quieting down.  The fat lady in the Portrait did not even ask them where they were off too.  She was used to Harry and Ron sneaking off.   Harry looked at the map carefully once they were downstairs.  Ginny was headed out towards the lake.  Harry did not see anyone else nearby, although Malfoy was just outside his common room too.  Harry folded the map uneasily, wondering what Malfoy was up to and slipped it into his pocket.  Ron threw the invisibility cloak around them both as they headed down the passage.  A few minutes later they heard muttering only to find Peeves, wandering just ahead of them, talking to himself.

"Nobody takes me seriously!" he bawled.   Ron looked at Harry quizzically.  Peeves was never serious about anything so why would he care?  Harry shrugged his shoulders, not sure what to think of the scene.  Moments later Malfoy came rushing around the corner and almost ran right through Peeves.

"Well, well a student out of bed, where you going?" asked Peeves in a wretched voice.

Malfoy looked at annoyed.

"Get lost, Peeves or I will call the bloody baron," sneered Malfoy in return. But Peeves did not seem to care.  He was usually petrified of the Baron but not tonight. 

He continued to bob up and down in front Malfoy his arms folded across his chest.  Harry and Ron tried their best not to burst out laughing at the scene. Malfoy tried to pass Peeves without having to go through the ghostly figure but Peeves kept blocking him.

Harry took out his map, and saw Professor McGonagall heading towards them.

When she arrived Peeves looked highly pleased with himself.  

"Professor, I have caught a student out of bed!" he said triumphantly.

"Yes, I see that Peeves," McGonagall replied in her usual tone, looking Malfoy up and down.  She then looked at Peeves rather baffled.  Peeves took pleasure in catching students but first would have some fun with them, and if a teacher caught the student it was an added bonus.

"Mr. Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin and detention tomorrow, understood?"

Draco nodded grimly.  Peeves stood next to McGonagall watching her closely.

She dismissed Draco and watched him leave.  

"Only 20 points, that one time she gave us 50 each," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Professor, I was wondering if you might, well have diner with me tomorrow?" Peeves said seizing the opportunity of having the Professor alone.

McGonagall nearly feel over with fright.  She stood quietly for a moment trying to compose herself.

"No thank you Peeves, unfortunately that will be impossible," she responded without explanation of why.  She then strode off before poor Peeves could say anything.

He left in quite a state yelling at the top of lungs for everyone to hear.

When he had gone Harry and Ron burst out laughing, Peeves had a crush on Professor McGonagall.  The thought was ridiculous in Harry and Ron's minds and apparently in McGonagall's too.  They hurried off towards the lake to find a red head girl in tears.

* * * * * *

"Again!" demanded Severus. Hermione was exhausted. She had been practicing sword fighting with Snape and Opruim. She spent most of the time with them. Opruim although loyal to Voldemort, was a caring man and Hermione had grown quite fond of him. She and Severus had discussed many times trying to encourage Opruim turn away from Voldemort. Hermione herself had swayed a couple of times, and with Severus's help had been able to fight it. Voldemort had his ways, threatening to kill Hogwart's students or even Harry, but she was always reminded that Dumbledore would never let that happen. Snape had insisted she call him Severus, as there was no point in keeping his distance from her. They only had each other and Snape knew that he had a grievous task on his hands. He was constantly by her side making sure that no harm came to her. Although the damage had already been done. 

One day Hermione asked why she was not given a potion to remove the scars that covered her body. Severus explained that although Voldemort did not agree with what Lucius had done, he wanted Hermione to be reminded that he would always have control over her. Hermione had burst into tears when Severus had told her this, bringing them even closer, because he had tried to comfort her, something that was not in his nature.

Later that evening Hermione stretched out in the bath, in their meagre quarters. It was a small room with two beds, a curtain drawn between them. They shared a small on suite bathroom, where Hermione washed daily their robes alternating with the extra one they both had. Naturally they were black. Hermione also had a T-shirt of Severus to sleep in. He luckily still had the few things he had packed when he first set off to find Hermione. Severus was allowed into town once a week for supplies, but two death eaters disguised as ordinary wizards escorted him each time. Severus had tried to fool them, but they were rather sharp and never let him out of their sight and without his wand it was useless.

Hermione climbed out of the bath and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been cut short into a Paige boy style. Her body was lean from the training but from the neck down she was pale from never getting sunlight. The scars seemed to stand out even more. Some were rather mean looking, while others had healed better and not so obvious. Snape had tried to tell her they were not all that bad, but he was a lousy liar. She did not even look like the girl who had waved goodbye to her friends on the platform at the beginning of the holidays or the one who spent the summer in Europe. Hermione tried to force herself to smile, but like Severus it almost seemed to hurt when she tried. She sighed and wrapped a towel round her. She leaned over the bath to grab her nightshirt only to discover it was still damp.

'Damn' she thought. She crept into the bedroom hoping that Severus would not look up from his book but he did.

"Hermione, what can I get you from town tomorrow?" he inquired as he arched an eyebrow to her sneaking across the room in the towel. Hermione stopped in her tracks, wondering why she should even care what he thought.

"I could do with another shirt, in case my other one is not dry," she said pointing to the one hanging in the bathroom.

Severus nodded. He had gotten used to shopping for her, having to by her underwear on his first trip although Hermione had been somewhat disappointed with his choice.

"Anything else?" he asked amused. She shook her head no and quickly dashed to her side of the room. 

She hated this life and hated herself, for reasons she was unsure of herself. She slipped into bed and pulled off the towel once she was covered.

"Decent?" Severus asked politely. He popped his head round the corner before coming to her beside.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked quietly as he sat down on the bottom edge of the bed.

"As well as can be expected," was the reply. Severus searched her face but it showed nothing.

"I mean, you are not feeling depressed, dark perhaps?" he tried again. Hermione made a face.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. Severus cleared his throat.

"I mean, Voldemort is not getting to you, in your mind, you are not thinking evil thoughts?"

"No, but now that you mention it, I happen to hate this place," she retorted. 

"Well that comes with the territory," Severus said amused by the response. 

"Are you going to try get a message through tomorrow again?" she asked suddenly sombre.

Severus nodded at this but put his bony index finger to his lips. He was sure they were watched for the most part and did not want to take a chance by giving Hermione details. 

"Goodnight," Severus leaned over and patted her head. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am not your pet!" she joked. A smile managed to creep onto her face. Severus forced his and got up and went to his side of the room. He was extremely worried about her.

Hermione was show signs of weakening to Voldemort's will.  Many times he had to reassure her knowing that she was trying to fight it, but did not have the strength.  He also knew that she missed her friends making it even harder. Severus sighed heavily in thought.  He did not sleep much these days and knew that he was in for another restless night.

By the time Hermione got up in the morning, Severus had already left. She quickly dressed and went to knock on Opruim's door. He then escorted her to the kitchens where they had some toast for breakfast. Hermione was not allowed to wander around alone. The death eaters were mean and would take advantage if they found her alone. When they finished, Opruim led her outside into the courtyard where they resumed sword training. Hermione wished many a time that Severus or she had their wands, but only Opruim carried his. She had once tried to steal his, in an attempt to escape but Severus had stopped her with the excuse that it was not the right time.

She discovered she had the same opportunity today, but she dared not to without Severus around. Maybe if she could get to town then she could find him, get rid of his death eaters and they could escape. Town was Diagon Alley, because that's what the death eaters called it. Hermione knew if she made it to the kitchens she could floo to Diagon Alley, but she just had to get past Opruim. She decided that she had to do it.

Hermione waved her sword fiercely at Opruim, and fighting harder than she had ever done, until she backed him into a corner. Holding the sword to his throat she swiftly snatched the wand and slipped it into her robes without him noticing. She backed away from Opruim as he congratulated her refined abilities. They went over to the benches where Opruim sat down heavily, out of breath from the fighting. Hermione watched him closely feeling slightly sorry for him.  If only she could trust him enough, she would ask him to come with her.  She quickly let the thought go and pulled out the wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she ordered. Opruim fell back with a thud, and without a second glance dashed off to the kitchens. Racing down one of the passages she ducked behind a pillar occasionally to make sure no one was coming her way or after her for that matter. She made it to the kitchens, surprising the house elves. She ignored them, grabbed some floo powder and shouted "Diagon Alley!" 

Moments later she opened her eyes to find herself in unusual store that seemed ironically to be a bookstore. Hermione recognised the owner from previous visits.

"Please help me!" she pleaded. After a quick explanation, Simon, the storekeeper gave her a blue robe with a hood from his daughter's room. Hermione thanked him and he promised to contact Dumbledore to meet her in the store in an hour. Simon watched Hermione leave hoping that she would make it back.  His eldest daughter had been a Hogwart's student, and he and much respect for the school and Dumbledore. Hermione dashed out of the shop, slipping the hood on in order not to be recognised and ran down the alley trying to find Severus. Her search proved fruitless until she remembered that he was going to teach her potions the following day. Hermione ran down to the supplies store and peered through the window. She had only ten minutes before Dumbledore would arrive so she had to hurry. She saw Severus gathering ingredients with his two watchers nearby. She snuck in the store and hid behind a shelf. She needed a plan.

Muttering sorry under her breath she set some of the nearest ingredients alight then raced up behind Severus without the death eaters seeing her, she told him to duck. Suddenly the store burst into flames. The death eaters panicked and fled the shop. Severus confused tried to pull her to the front door before they got burnt but through the smoke she managed to tell him to use the back door. The shop owner was trying to save anything in sight didn't seem to see them push past and out the back. 

"Hermione what are you doing here, how?" Severus yelled in confusion and she grabbed his hand and began to run up the back path.

"Not now, we have to hurry!" she yelled back above the commotion. Hermione caught a glimpse of the death eaters who were now looking for Snape. They raced up the main alley after entering the back door of the Quidditch store and out the front entrance. Instantly she heard plopping noises. Other death eaters had been called to help. Severus was now leading the way to the bookstore, after Hermione told him they had to go there. Just as they entered the store she was hit by a spell. She yelled in agony, as the Cruciatus spell took effect. She started to stumble but Severus swept her into his arms and raced to waiting Headmaster who opened the port key, taking them safely back to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Ginny, what's wrong, why are you sitting out here alone at this time of night?" asked Harry concerned.  Ginny looked up at Ron and Harry mournfully.

"I was stood up," she whispered, finally revealing her secret. Harry could almost hear Ron's fist clench with anger. He looked over at his friend who had turned somewhat pink from the heat rising through his body.

"Um Ginny, who were you meeting?" Harry asked slightly embarrassed. He hoped she was not going to say whom he thought she was going to say.

Ginny blushed, looking from her brother to Harry, trying to read their reaction.

"I was suppose to meet Neville," 

Ron let out a sigh.  He had been thinking the same thing as Harry.  Harry quickly took out his map to see Neville was.  Creeping slowly though the halls of Hogwarts was Neville scared out of his wits; he hated sneaking out, in fear of getting caught.

"It looks like he is on his way," said Harry.  Ginny looked confused unsure of what Harry could be looking at to tell where Neville was.  She nodded thankful.

"How long, I mean you and Neville," stuttered Ron eventually.  He was taken aback by the entire situation. 

"It's been since we came back," Ginny said with smile.  Harry nudged Ron indicating it was time to go. They said goodbye and just as the reached the entrance of the school, they saw Neville racing towards the lake out of breath.

"At least she was not meeting Malfoy," Ron said with relief as they reached the common room.  Harry nodded in agreement, but he was confused.

'It still doesn't explain what Malfoy was doing wandering around,' he thought to himself.

*******************

Harry sat down on one of the Gryffindor's couches with a thud. He was exhausted from all the extra training he had been receiving. Not to mention additional Quidditch practices with their upcoming match against Slytherin. He was finally awarded team Captain this year although in Harry's mind it was the last thing that he needed.  It was only after a few minutes, he looked around to see only one person in the room with him. Dumbledore was standing by the window looking out chewing on one of his favourite things, muggle candy. Harry wondered which one it would be this time.

"Professor Dumbledore, I did not see you standing there," said Harry as he approached the Head Master.

"Yes my boy, you must be exhausted, would you like a sour apple sweet?" asked Dumbledore offering Harry an open brown bag of green and yellow hard-boiled sweets.

"No thank you Professor, is there something you wanted to speak to me about?" asked Harry intrigued that Dumbledore would come see him there in the common room.

"Actually there is, right now everyone is in the hall, being told that the school might come under attack in the next week," he said weakly. Harry's eye's widened as the thoughts rushed through his head on what was going on.

"Has Hermione turned evil and Voldemort is now attacking?" Harry asked dreading the worst.

"No, my dear boy, Hermione is safe in fact she is here, and Voldemort wants her back," 

"Hermione is here, when, what happened?" Harry said excitedly unable to hold back his smile.

"Yes, but she has suffered greatly and has been hit by a Cruciatus curse," 

Harry's smile faded at those words.

He knew how tough it was to fight that, and in Hermione's state she might not be able to pull through.

"Can I go see her?" pleaded Harry, his emotion unguarded.

The old Professor nodded. Harry started to dash from the room.

"Not long Harry, we need to prepare you for what we are going to be up against," Dumbledore said just before Harry got to the door. Harry turned and nodded.

* * * * * * * 

Snape was sitting by Hermione's bedside when Harry got to the infirmary. Harry watched astonished, as Snape took Hermione's hand to his face, holding it softly against his cheek.

"Don't do this to me now, Hermione, you are all that I have left, you must fight!" he whispered. He did not see Harry standing by the door puzzled by the affection and care that he was showing. Harry did not believe sometimes that Snape had a heart. But he allowed him his dignity and stepped back into the passage before pretending to burst into the room. Snape looked up surprised as he did and quickly dropped Hermione's hand. Harry rushed to the bedside and looked at the pale face of his best friend. She had aged in some way; her face was gaunt and tormented, her hair was now short.

"Will she make?" asked Harry quietly. Snape looked at Harry thoughtfully for a moment and nodded. Harry sighed but continued to look at the Snape who eventually could not stand it anymore.

"What?" snapped Snape, in his usual tone of voice.

"Thank-you!" said Harry sincerely. Snape stood up and was about to walk away but turned.

"For what Potter?" he asked.

"For bringing Hermione back, for looking after her," said Harry surprised that Snape had even asked.

"I did nothing of the sort, if you must know it is she who saved me!" he retorted annoyed. At that moment he gripped his arm and disappeared. Harry thought it was a trick and then he realized that Snape had been summoned to Voldemort. Harry dashed to Dumbledore's office and almost ran straight into him coming up the stairs to the Hospital wing.

"Professor, quick, Voldemort has called Snape, he is gone!" Harry said panicked. 

"I know, Harry, I know," he said calmly putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

 "We were expecting it to happen and Snape is prepared," Dumbledore tried to reassure Harry. 

"Oh," said Harry taken aback for a moment.

"In the meantime, Sirius is here but not for a friendly visit, you need to be tested on your ability's," said Dumbledore looking over the school grounds, ever watchful of what was going on. 

"Has the war started, but without Hermione?" Harry was now confused.

"No Harry, but like I said Voldemort will come for Hermione and you will need to be prepared. He would take the opportunity to kill you and it is time for you to grow into the shoes that have be moulded for you!" said Dumbledore with conviction.

"Yes, I guess you right, I am not about to let Voldemort take Hermione again!" Harry said determinedly.

* * * * * * 

Hermione tossed around in her sleep, dreaming. She felt Voldemort calling to her, encouraging her to return to him. She saw Severus with him, non-smiling but trying to tell her something. She could not understand what he was trying to say. Voldemort's red eye's seemed to draw her near. She then saw Hogwart's, Harry and Ron, everyone she knew, all of them looked cold and unfriendly. Someone shouted at her to leave, whilst Harry and Ron stood with their arms crossed, looking miserly and unfriendly. Hermione tried to call out to them but no sound would come out of her mouth. She then saw Voldemort again.

"Come to me, you seen Hogwart's don't want you, but you are wanted here, you can be great, powerful and show them who you really are!" he said smoothly, Severus sitting beside him nodding. Hermione felt confused, she just wanted to wake up.

* * * * * *

"Severus, what happened this morning, I thought you had the girl under control?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"My lord, she must have tricked me, I was surprised to see her, and then one of your followers cursed her, she is barely alive,"

"What, I told them not to hurt her, just stop her from leaving!" roared Tom Riddle. He looked around the room at the death eaters reading their minds to find out who had done it. His eyes stopped on Rufus Landross, who quickly looked away from the piercing glare; alas it was the last thing he saw as Voldemort struck him down with a powerful curse. His body dropped to the floor dead.

The other death eaters stepped back with fear away from the body, bowing their heads to their master. He dismissed them except for Severus. He looked at Severus trying to decide if he was still loyal.

"You will return to the school until she is well, then we will attack. Severus I warn you, that if you should waver one bit, I will make sure that the rest of your life is a pitiful experience and that no-one will put you out of your misery, do you understand?" Voldemort voice was cold and unfeeling. Snape nodded. Then Voldemort muttered a curse, and Severus reeled with pain.

"Just a remaindered, Severus, just a reminder, I cannot send you back unpunished!" he said with a vile laughter. With that Snape was transported back to Hogwart's, appearing in the middle of the great hall where the students were eating dinner. He fell to the ground, curled up in a foetus position, agony stretched across his face. It just so happens he lay right beside Gryffindor's table and the first thing he saw were the eyes of Harry Potter staring down at him startled.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus woke with agony searing through his body. The pain in his stomach was almost unbearable, while Poppy held him down.

"Severus lie down!" she reprimanded him. Severus looked at Madame Promfery. 

"What is wrong with me?" he asked. Poppy looked at him closely before speaking.

"You are bleeding internally, it seems that part of you gut has been ripped by the spell. I am using a strong potion to fix it but it is a painful process and I need you to lie down and relax. You don't want you kidney's up by your heart do you?" she asked him with a harsh tone. Severus was unable to respond without being contemptuous, rolled his eyes instead.

"How is Hermione?" he asked looking at her lying two beds over. 

"She is still asleep. She is fighting an internal battle within herself it seems. Her wounds have healed and she has recovered from the spell, yet she does not wake," replied Dumbledore. Severus was unaware that he was in the room, standing off to the side quietly until now. Severus regarded him for a while then looked over at Hermione.

"Voldemort will come for her when she is well," he told Dumbledore heavily as he thought of his Voldemort's threat.

"Yes, I presumed as much, and that he is also still poisoning her brain which we can only stop once she is awake, which might be too late," replied Dumbledore who sighed as he sat down in a chair near the bed. Severus saw that the Professor had seemed to age overnight and was looking tired.

"Time is running out, isn't it?" Severus asked quietly with dismay. Dumbledore nodded.

"Hermione needs to make it through this, or I am afraid that everything we have ever fought for, will be over," he said looking at Hermione. Severus eyes followed the Dumbledore's eyes to the girl who lay quietly asleep yet was dreaming of terrible and dark things.

* * * * * * * 

"No!" shouted Hermione at Voldemort. She could now not separate what she was dreaming from reality.

Voldemort approached and put his hand on her head, his eyes piecing her flesh.

"Hermione look at what they did to you?" he pointed to her body. Hermione looked down to find herself standing in her underwear only. The scars on her body seemed to glow.

"I would never allow something like that," he said in tone, which was almost Trans like. Hermione shook her head, her thoughts trying to envision the last four years with Harry and Ron. Yet nothing came to her. She thought they would never desert her.

What if they did? She was nothing but a mudblood after all. 

Voldemort seeing her weakness continued. 

"Hermione, you are not who you think you are, it is time you know the truth," he coaxed her. With that a mirror appeared before Hermione's eyes as she watch herself get younger and younger, until she was a tiny newborn baby. She saw two people she did not recognize fighting over her. Then she realized the one was her mother, only she was dressed in a robe. The other person, she could not quite make out, and then she gasped as she realized that it was none other than Snape. He was urging her to keep Hermione and who her father was a secret from the rest of the world. Her mother resisted, but Snape was convincing. Hermione thought for a moment that she might be his daughter but the thought was dismissed as Severus admitted to her mother that he would have given anything in the world to be the father of her child. So then who was it? 

In the background stood someone nodding in agreement that Hermione recognised instantly. James Potter. 

* * * * * * * * 

Harry entered the hospital wing quietly, hoping that Madame Promfery was not around. He was in luck as she had gone down to dinner in the Great Hall. He sat down quietly on the edge of Hermione's bed, stroking her hand. Life had not been the same without Hermione there. Even Ron had withdrawn from him, telling to relax and that Hermione was safe. But Harry had been having dreams too, sensing Hermione's doubt and weaknesses. She was on the edge, and there was no returning once she made a choice.

"Hermione, you must fight for me and everything you know, fight for good!" he whispered in her ear. Hermione moaned in her sleep and turned over facing Harry. 

Harry lifted his hand and placed it on her forehead. His scar started to burn, as every scar on her body did.

Hermione eyes opened, filled with terror and fright. 

"It's okay Hermione you're safe," Harry tried to comfort Hermione; her body was shaking with fear as he pulled her into his arms.

"Harry?" she pulled away from him, giving him a strange look. He nodded.

"I know it's been a long time, but you still recognize me don't you?" he asked jokingly which he immediately regretted as the tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She threw her arms around him gripping him tightly. She remembered her thoughts unsure if they were real or just a dream but she was so relieved to see Harry and be at Hogwart's. She looked around the room to see Severus lying quietly asleep two beds down from her own. She was about to go to him, but Harry stopped her. She looked at him questioningly.

"He's asleep, but he is alive after Voldemort finished with him," Harry added. Hermione was unconvinced that Voldemort did anything to Severus but remained where she was. She would be able to speak to him later privately.

"Hermione, I know that terrible things happened to you these past months but I want you to know that you are safe now and that you belong with good witches and wizards," Harry said softly. Hermione's eyes flickered for an instant before they turned normal again. She nodded and pulled him close her again. Eventually she released him and climbed out of bed, not realizing she was wearing just a shirt and her underpants. Harry gasped as he caught a glimpse of the back her thighs. He stopped her and lifted the back of her shirt in horror. Her back looked like a road map, the scars everywhere. Hermione turned and allowed him to see the front of her body. She had no shame now, after what she had been through. Harry looked at the scars, especially the long ones that had been left by a knife. He slowly put down her shirt, the tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry this is all my fault," Harry said apologetically. Hermione looked confused.

"What do you mean, Harry?" she asked her brow knotted with confusion.

"Well Lucius Malfoy would never had kidnapped you, if he was not looking for me," Harry answered surprised.

"But Harry, Voldemort would come for me eventually," she responded. Harry was taken a back by her use of his name. Many people refused to say it and only referred to him as 'You-know-who' as had Hermione for many years. It also scared Harry that Hermione was not drawing a line between good and evil. She had yet to say anything about it, but from the way it sounded when she said that Voldemort would come for her, made Harry involuntarily shudder. 

Harry turned away while Hermione dressed out of politeness even though he had seen everything. He actually could not bear the thought of what had been done to her. Hermione went to Severus side and kissed him lightly on the forehead, not wanting to wake him. She looked at his medicine on the side table, and realized he would be sleeping for a while till his wounds healed. Harry then lead her down to the Great Hall, as everyone was finishing dinner. The silence was deafening as one by one the students turned to look at Hermione. She clasped Harry's hand nervously. Slowly the whispering started as she walked past. Harry led her to her seat, where Ron practically pounced on her, hugging her with all his might. Hermione smiled ever so slightly as one by one the Gryffindor table greeted her. Harry looked over at Dumbledore who nodded but with a sombre face. Dumbledore knew immediately that they had work to do. Hermione had still a battle to fight whether or not anyone could see it. Everyone politely stayed away from the topic of her disappearance and Ginny got a 'oh no' out of Hermione about her missing class and schoolwork. Everyone at the table laughed knowing how important it was to Hermione but she would quickly catch up if needed. By the time Harry had eaten his dinner, Hermione had eaten a little but was smiling as she caught up with everyone. Harry watched her silently recognizing she was holding back herself, something that Hermione before this would never do. Then Dumbledore stood up for announcements. 

"Please would everyone return to their common rooms now for a meeting with your head of house. Also I would like to welcome Miss Granger back, I am sure you have realized by now how much you have been missed!" he said pointedly toward her. 

"And will Mr. Potter please escort Miss Granger to my office's now, thank-you!" 

The Headmaster sat down and said something quietly in McGonagall's ear. She nodded and left her seat. Slowly the hall started to empty. Harry helped Hermione up and they walked slowly down to Dumbledore's office. Hermione's white face had brightened a rosy colour in her cheeks from the cold. 

Harry held her hand again and she did not resist. She felt a close comfort to him, and although she was not sure if she should believe what Voldemort told her, she knew her connection with Harry was more than friendship. Somewhere deep inside, they shared something although she was not sure what. Only Severus Snape could answer her questions now.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

"I trust that you are feeling better, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Hermione nodded but said nothing. She was nervous and desperate to speak to Severus.

"Well then, I know this has been a hurtful time for you but we need to talk about some things, regarding what has happened to you and how you feel about Voldemort," the Headmaster looked at her closely. Hermione looked over at Harry who was looking rather uncomfortable.

"Professor, will you excuse Harry, I think it is better I talk to you alone," Hermione asked quietly. Harry looked up at her, still a little emotional. Dumbledore nodded and Harry left the room, but not before hugging Hermione tightly. Hermione sat down by the fireplace next to Dumbledore, and retold him exactly how she recalled the time that she had been gone. 

"Do you feel Voldemort calling to you?" asked the Professor after she mentioned the some of the dreams.

"Yes, but there is something else I want to ask you," Hermione said bravely. Dumbledore nodded.

"My mother, she was a witch?" Hermione asked looking at the Professor for an instant. 

"Yes Hermione, she was. I know that she wanted to tell you this herself, but never found the right time. After you left for the summer, your parents came to see me. They were worried about your safety. I had not seen your mother since she had graduated. She explained to me that she had fallen pregnant by someone who had been killed and that your father, offered to marry her, as he was desperately in love with her and wanted to protect her. Needless to say there was a great amount of protest about the whole thing. You see, Hermione, your mother was involved with someone from Hogwart's, who really could not afford to be named the father-"

"James Potter!" Hermione interrupted quickly. Dumbledore looked startled.

"No, Hermione, what ever made you think that?" he asked bewildered.

"I had a dream where Voldemort told me," Hermione confessed in tears. The old Professor stood up and put his arm around her, till the tears dried up.

"Well, then who is it?" she asked eventually, both relieved and panicked.

"Your mother was involved with a man named, Phillip Louts, a wizard that you will have not heard of," explained Dumbledore. Hermione looked at him, her eyes shinning from tears.

"Who?" not recognizing the name as Dumbledore had predicted she would not.

"He was a Hogwart's student and your mother swore me to secrecy after informing me," Dumbledore said darkly thinking of the Hermione's mother's face wrought with fear the night she told him.

"But why could he not be my father and who killed him?" asked Hermione shocked.

"The one person who has changed all of our lives in significant ways," replied Dumbledore.

Hermione jumped up and ran out the room but the Headmaster did not try to stop her. Dumbledore knew it would be better coming from Severus, who knew the story only to well.

By the time Hermione left Dumbledore's office she was even more confused than ever. Her father was not her real father and her mother was a witch who got pregnant by a wizard that she had ever heard of? It didn't make sense, and Hermione started to believe it was all lies to cover up some truth. Why would Voldemort show her James Potter? Was Harry her half brother? She thought back to the day when Severus had explained what her role was in the fight against Voldemort. It would make sense if she were Harry's half sister.

Hermione raced to the hospital wing, glancing briefly at a clock, it was after ten and the school was asleep. She crept into the room, and slid into the chair next to Severus, who opened his eyes at her arrival.

"I have been waiting for you?" he groaned in a whispered tone.

"I have been with Dumbledore," Hermione explained. Severus looked worried at this.

"Did he tell you, about your mother?" he asked curiously. Hermione nodded.

"I want you to tell me who my father is, because I cannot trust anyone to tell me the truth except you," Hermione pleaded. Severus was surprised that she did not believe what Dumbledore had told her.

"Well, it was Phillip Louts," Severus answered her question. Hermione groaned and stamped her foot in frustration.

"But who is that?" she asked loudly forgetting she was not suppose to be there.

Severus shushed her for minute trying to listen if anyone was coming, but the room remained quiet.

He looked at Hermione's face, knowing that she deserved the truth.

"Phillip Louts was a student here at Hogwart's when James Potter and myself were at Hogwarts. We were the best of friends but James always was nice to him, even when I would play Phillip against him," said Severus not looking Hermione in the eye. 

"Voldemort started recruiting, and Lucius helped Phillip join him, I tried to stop him but ended up joining to try save him," Severus admitted weakly. 

He looked at Hermione who had gone pale with disbelief and perhaps disgust.  She fled the room before he could stop her.

He sighed, and closed his eyes waiting for daylight, so that Poppy would release him from her care.

* * * * * * *

Hermione climbed into bed relieved to be back. Her mind was alive as she lay there thinking about what Severus had said. 

How could my father been a death eater, why would my mother get involved with him?' she thought to herself. Her heart lunged at this making her feel ill. It could not be true! Hermione cried until she drifted asleep, dreaming of names being called out in the darkness.

 It was Lavender who shook her awake the next morning, letting her know there was fifteen minutes before breakfast. Hermione raced to the showers and then hurried back to the dorm to dress. She made it in time to meet Harry rushing down the stairs for breakfast too.

Harry surprised that Hermione was late for anything, and insisted on them taking their time so he could talk to her. Ron had gone ahead earlier being hungry as usual. 

"How was everything with Dumbledore?" he asked cautiously.

"Alright, I suppose," said Hermione not wanting to recall the conversation. She shrugged and they continued down the stairs. 

By the time they reached the hall, Harry had updated her on everything that had happened, and his training. Hermione listened carefully discovering that Severus had actually done a pretty good job of making sure she was ready. But whose side was he really on?

Sitting down, she looked up at the teacher's table, surprised to see Severus at breakfast. She smiled at him, and he nodded curtly but remained frowning. Professor McGonagall stood up for announcements ascertaining that everyone had arrived.

"There will be no class today-" the hall erupted into a cheer before she could continue. Waiting for everyone to calm down, especially the Weasley twins, she continued.

"Instead you will be going on an outing to Hogsmede, escorted by the teachers, in groups!"

This time cheers and groans where heard throughout the hall, as being escorted by teachers was no fun. 

"However," said McGonagall patiently, " the following students will remain behind,"

"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and the seventh year students!" again there were more groans of disbelief as the seventh years realized they were to stay behind. The students who were going quickly ate their breakfasts and left, leaving the remainder of students who were partially annoyed.

This time Dumbledore stood and spoke.

"We have fallen into dark times and must be prepared to be able to protect ourselves at all costs!" He said loudly so that everyone could hear how serious he was.

"Today, you will go under instruction by myself, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin will be conducting lectures and demonstrations. It is possible that the school could fall under attack at anytime," he said looking at Harry and Hermione who looked just as worried as he did. Harry was pleased to hear that Lupin was back although he was not sure how long it would be.  Lupin had been pushed out of Hogwarts at the end of the third year, when the Ministry of Magic discovered he was a werewolf. 

They soon organized who would be training which groups and the day commenced. 

Hermione relieved to be placed with a group that was under Severus, but Ron and Harry complained bitterly.

"Why Snape, of all teachers, why not Lupin?" Ron whined as they walked to the dungeons. Some of the seventh years agreed, except for the Slytherins. Although contrary to what some believe not all Slytherins were as evil as they were made out to be. They were just highly competitive and could not bear losing. Which gave them a nasty reputation, as all tactics were used whenever possible to make sure they did. 

"He is not that bad," Hermione tried to reason with Ron. Harry understanding why she might defend Snape, kept quiet, but needless to say he still felt dislike towards Severus Snape no matter what he had done for Hermione.

After a long day, they all returned to their respective houses exhausted, only to find those who had gone to Hogsmede, relaxed and happy. Hermione had convinced Harry and Ron to go ahead without her, as she wanted to speak to Severus privately. 

"Um, Professor can I talk to you?" she asked as Snape pretended to be working. He looked up and nodded.

"About what you told me, what does that all mean?" asked Hermione wanting to know.

"Well, if you had let me finish explaining, it is not as all bad as it seems!" retorted Severus in a rather nasty voice. He hadn't meant to but he was annoyed.

Hermione got a fright but did not show it.

"Your father became a death eater and I joined to try help him.  Both of us misjudged the power and conviction of Voldemort.  Eventually we both managed to pull away with the help of James Potter. Phillip met your mother through James and they fell in love. But Voldemort would not let us get away that easily.  Your mother fell pregnant and I convinced Phillip that we needed to go into hiding.  We formed a resistance, but eventually Voldemort, with the help of Lucius managed to corner us one night.  Your father was killed, and somehow your mother although miles away felt the pain he endured.  I suspect that they were soul mates because I no other explanation.  I went to your mother and offered my help but James had already been to see her and told her Voldemort would come after her if he knew about her and the baby.  So at James Potter insistence she married Granger who was a close friend three months after you were born, following Voldemort disappearance. I was bitter but your father is the reason why I was never jailed for being a death eater, him and Dumbledore naturally. Hermione sat quietly not knowing what to say. Eventually she spoke,

"You were in love with my mother, weren't you?" Severus paled at the question but nodded. In Severus mind, he found that he might feel the same way about Hermione as he did about her mother.  She was so similar in many ways, had the same traits that had attracted him so many years ago.

"I wanted to protect like your mother but she wanted nothing more to do with the magical world and Potter convinced her she was doing the best thing," he said bitterly. 

"So that's why it is up to Harry and I till kill Voldemort, we have both been scared by him in a way?" she asked fighting the bile in the back of her throat.

 Hermione finally understood why Snape hated James Potter, not only had he once saved his life but had pulled away the love of his life.

"Yes, when Voldemort killed your father, something was passed onto you and that is why Voldemort is so angry at Lucius, for hurting you and killing your mother, he could have used her to persuade you in honour of your real father," Severus admitted. Hermione shook her head in disbelief as she started to cry.

At the same time, Harry was stared at Snape and Hermione in disbelief. He had returned to the dorms with Ron only to feel that he should be with Hermione. Grabbing his invisibility cloak, so that he was not seen by anyone he had crept down to the dungeons where he had unintentionally overheard everything.

'Poor Hermione,' he thought. It was terrible news in a way but Harry hoped that Hermione would use it to push away Voldemort, and not let him become a part of her life, as Phillip had once been apart of Voldemort's. 

Severus Snape put his arms around Hermione and in his own heart was hoping the same thing as Harry.  He could not bear to lose anyone else.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

An hour had passed and Hermione finally left the dungeons to go think. She did not notice as she opened the door that something invisible slipped past her being too caught up in what she had been told. Why did Voldemort lie to her, what was he trying to cover up? He had killed her father and James Potter; surely he realized that she would seek revenge either way. But the one thing that still puzzled her is why she was meant to kill Voldemort alongside Harry? Shaking her head, she walked along the passages of the school; now empty as it was after dark. By the time she returned to the common room, nearly everyone had gone to bed, except Harry. He sat patiently pretending to read, waiting for her to come back.

"Harry?" asked Hermione as she came through the portrait. Harry looked up her, smiling.

"Hi Hermione, are you okay?" he asked concerned. Hermione sat down beside Harry and put her head on his shoulder. Harry squinted to see her face. Her eyes were closed and she was sobbing quietly. She had not dealt with her grief yet of losing her parents and now this added information left her emotionally exhausted.

"Hermione, I know about your father," Harry confessed. Hermione blinked and nodded not asking how Harry had found out.

"I wanted to tell you, that we can defeat Voldemort together, and that nothing in the world should come between us," he continued. 

"Why me though, I am trying, I just can't seem to pull away from him, Harry!' she cried. 

"Fight it Hermione, I will help you," Harry said gently, stroking her hair.

Her sobs eventually died down and Harry found himself dozing off. 

* * * * ** * * *

Voldemort thumped his had angrily against the armchair where he sat. He could feel Hermione pulling away from him. If he did not attack now, he would lose her and then they would be able to defeat him. He stood up and stipulated that all death eaters needed to be prepared to attack the school at dawn.

* * * * * * * * *

Snape walked around the dungeon restlessly. He could not sleep from worry. 

Suddenly Opruim burst into the room out of breath. Snape looked up surprised.

"Voldemort is attacking school at dawn," he wheezed before falling dead. Snape hurried over to him and felt for a pulse.  Why had Opruim come to warn him?

Snape realized that Opruim had died for the sake of telling him Voldemort was coming. Snape was sure how Opruim had gotten into the school grounds but he knew that he must have had a change of heart to come to him.

"Thank-you friend," Snape said quietly, touching Opruim's shoulder.

Snape then raced to Dumbledore's chambers, to find the Professor still awake. It was after one in the morning. 

By four in the morning, Harry and Hermione had been woken and sent down to the Great Hall. Sleepy and confused, they found all the teachers in their dressing gowns hurrying around trying to organize some kind of defence. Snape hurried over to them and led them to Dumbledore who had just finished writing a letter. An owl landed on the table and the Headmaster tied the note to its leg. He looked up at Harry and Hermione's faces, and judging by their expressions, they had realized what was happening.

"Professor Snape will take you two to hide until it is safe to return," said Dumbledore. Both students opened their mouths to protest but quickly shut them seeing the serious look on the Headmaster's face.

"Where are we going, Professor?" asked Hermione. Dumbledore eyes twinkled mysteriously.

"Somewhere Voldemort will not know where to look," he replied mysteriously. Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged her shoulders.

"I have owled them of your arrival, so they will be expecting you and Professor Snape will be staying nearby just in case," he added. 

Harry and Hermione were sent to pack a few things and arrived to meet Snape at his dungeons, where he had a port key in his possession.

When they opened their eyes and they were standing in front of the Dursley's home on Privet Drive. Hermione tried to keep a straight face but could not contain herself by the look of horror on Harry's face. 

"This is where we are hiding?" he asked in disbelief.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter

Mr. Dursley met the trio at the door with an unusual smile for him.  Harry was tempted to think it was genuine but he then noticed Petunia Dursley in the background frowning at him intensely.  It was only when she came towards him with arms open wide saying how worried about him she had been, that Harry was convinced that the Dursley's were under some sort of spell.  They were ever so pleasant. Hermione was even smiling not sure how to perceive the situation either.  It was Professor Snape who quickly explained quietly, that the family had been threatened if they did not finally do right by Harry, that they would be turned into something awful.  Being terrified of Dumbledore and not to mention magic, the request was adhered to.  Harry, Hermione and Snape had a pleasant breakfast before Snape bid them farewell. He would return later for them.  Harry almost forgot that his cousin Dudley was away at school so Hermione could sleep in his room if need be.  Both students were hoping by the end of the day, Voldemort would realise that they were not at Hogwart's and leave.  But in Harry's mind he knew Voldemort would not give up that easy.  He watched Hermione, her face pale in the sunlight as they sat in the garden looking at the roses. 

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" he asked with caution. Hermione nodded inhaling the fresh air.

"Do you feel, feel as though you could turn away from good?" said Harry feeling relieved to finally have asked the question that had been on his mind since Hermione had returned.  She looked at him sharply, but not without a hint of surprise. She was expecting the question.

"No, some days I feel fine, and then some I have this desire, I can' explain it," she admitted.

"But for the most part you-" 

"Yes, Harry, I want to defeat Voldemort, for everything that he has done, but I feel something missing I am not sure what it is," Hermione said as she knew what Harry was trying to say.

Harry felt a tug at his heart, could that something missing be what he was missing?

Hermione stood up and walked over to the roses, fingering them slightly.  Harry could see his Aunt standing at the kitchen window watching unimpressed.

"Um, Hermione, do you feel like you don't have anything, perhaps only Hogwarts?" Harry asked realizing that was how he felt deep down.

"Yes, in a way, now my parents are gone, I am also scared that I never get to live the life I dream because I am tied to this fate,"

Harry could have not said it better himself.  He wrapped his arms around Hermione hugging her tightly.

She returned the embrace, feeling warmth throughout her body for the first time since her escape.  Hermione knew the feeling well and she wanted to hold onto it forever. She hoped she would never return to that cold place that Voldemort had created in her heart.

*  * * * * * * * * *

"All students report the hall immediately. Prefects make sure all dorms are empty and everyone is accounted for," the voice rumbled over the speaker as McGonagall braced herself for what was to come.

She watched Dumbledore instruct the seventh years, who had been woken up not long after Harry and Hermione had left.  Along with the teachers they were the main line of defence the school had.   She could only hope that Dumbledore would last out until Harry and Hermione were ready to take the lead against Voldemort.  

Sirius swore under his breath as one of the fourth years explained she had forgotten her wand in her dorm.  It was none other than Ginny Weasley.  Sirius sighed and quickly indicated to McGonagall that he was going to escort Ginny to the dorms for it.  He could only hope that time would be on their side.  He hurried alongside the girl, who was almost in tears, reminding himself that she was Ron's little sister every time he felt annoyed with her.

Ginny grabbed her wand and came down stairs into the common room, when they heard two plopping sounds.  Two death eaters appeared before them and Sirius pulled out his wand.  

"We want Hermione!" they said in unison. Sirius pulled a face.

"Stupefy!" he shouted before either could attack.  The one fell to the ground, and the other charged towards Sirius.

Ginny, quick thinking tripped him, and soon Sirius had him bound and gagged.  

"Off to Azkaban for you," he muttered.  No sooner were the words said the two death eaters disappeared.

"Voldemort has recalled them already?" he said aloud in a surprised tone. Ginny looked at him hoping he was not expecting an answer from her and shrugged. She was just hoping that Neville was all right.  Both raced down to the Great Hall, where there were a few injured students. Dumbledore had protected most of the students in a bubble while the seventh years and teachers fought off the death eaters.  Voldemort had also sent two death eaters to the Hospital wing, which was deserted in search of Hermione. 

"That why two had appeared in the Gryffindor common room," replied Sirius after hearing Dumbledore's version of what happened.  He watched Madam Promfery hurry about attending to the injured, while the other students where sent to their houses. 

"Voldemort will be back.  He will not let go of Hermione that easily. In this case we were lucky that we knew he was coming," Dumbledore paused and then continued.

"I have a feeling he has been receiving help from someone inside of Hogwarts," concluded the Professor as he watched Draco Malfoy leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Severus Snape looked up at the clock on the wall as he paced the room.  He was watching and waiting a few houses down from the Dursley's.  The house belonged to a couple that happened to be a Witch and Wizard, who were good friends of Dumbledore's.  In fact for many years they kept an eye on Harry so when Snape showed up on their door with a letter from the Hogwart's Headmaster that morning, they welcomed him into their home.  

Severus had had too much time to think, brewing on his growing affection for the girl.  He was unsure of how he could feel so strongly about Hermione after just losing Marie.  It felt so complicated to him.  Emotion was not a word in his vocabulary, yet he yearned to touch Hermione, to love her. 

It was late afternoon, when Snape finally received news that it was safe to return to Hogwart's.  He found Harry and Hermione sitting closely on the couch watching television at the Dursley's.  Uncle Vernon was out and Aunt Petunia was preparing dinner in the kitchen.  She had hurried to answer the knock at the door and then had shown her disappointment at it being Snape.  Harry and Hermione were however both relieved to see him.

"Is everything okay at Hogwart's?" Harry asked as Snape.  He nodded briefly, looking at Hermione's face.  She looked better in a way. They thanked Petunia Dursley, who was only too relieved to see them leave. The port key opened and they were transported back to school safely.

* * * * * * * * 

Professor McGonagall and Ron were waiting for them when they arrived.  The three students were dismissed and Ron quickly explained what happened.

"I just want to know how they got into the school," Ron finished with a sigh.

"I think Voldemort is getting help from someone here," Harry said thinking along the same lines as Dumbledore. They discussed possibilities until it was time to go to the Great Hall.  Dinner was a bit of a feast, although not everyone was sure why.

The Weasley twin's concluded it was because Voldemort had not succeeded in getting Hermione but Ron shot them an evil look and they quickly changed the subject.  

By the time they returned to the common room, Harry had had enough.  He indicated to Hermione to follow him and they slipped through the portrait without anyone noticing.  Harry just wanted to be alone with Hermione but they ended up going to Hagrid's, who was not home.  

"We might as well wait for him," said Harry finding the door open.  He knew Hagrid would not mind.  The fire was burning brightly and Fang was laying in front it in his usual spot. Harry sat down in one of the huge chairs but Hermione remained standing just staring into the fire.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry slightly perturbed. She had been quiet since they left the common room.

"Can I sit by you?" she asked without looking at him.  Harry opened his legs slightly more and patted the seat.  Hermione came over and sat down between them, leaning against his chest.  Harry wrapped his arms around her comfortably.  There they sat in silence for while.  Finally Hermione spoke.

"Harry, when I think about what we have been through together, I only can wish that I said something sooner than tonight-"

"What are you saying Hermione?" Harry asked confused.  He could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

""Don't interrupt me, Harry," Hermione said, softly reassuring herself that he felt the same way she did.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"What I am trying to say is that if this was my last night on this earth, then I would want to spend it with you," said Hermione turned her head to meet Harry's lips.

Outside Severus Snape slid away from the window, his heart crushed at the scene he just witnessed.  He had been watching from the shadows, as Hermione and Harry had left their common room and had followed them to ensure their safety.  Now anger replaced the hurt and regret. Snape was ready to barge through the door, when he heard Hagrid coming down from the school.  He quickly hid in the garden, knowing he would not be seen there. 

"Well what do we have 'ere?" was Hagrid's reaction as he opened the door to his hut.

Harry and Hermione both turned pink and started mumbling excuses.

'ever you mind, it's time you go to bed, off 'ere go," Hagrid said, slightly embarrassed himself.  He caught Harry's eye as they were leaving and gave him a wink.

"You two better come see me tomorrow, it's good to 'ave you back, Hermione," he said after them.  Both turned and smiled at him.

 Hermione and Harry raced back up to the school holding hands, not noticing the dark figure not far behind.

The next morning Harry watched the sunrise from his window.  Hedwig sat near him enjoying the attention she was receiving.  Harry tried to think of a plan to find out who was behind helping Voldemort.  He wanted to believe that it was Draco, but it did not fit completely.  Lucius Malfoy had been locked up since Voldemort had discovered him on the verge of killing Hermione. She had still not told him fully what had happened, only giving important details.  Harry wondered how she had survived that torture, but that was not only thing plaguing him.  He knew she had been raped and he did not know how to deal with that, especially after last night.   

'Hermione will get over it, once we put this all to rest, once we defeat Voldemort,' he thought to himself.  

'What you doing up so early," mumbled Ron, startling Harry. There stood Ron in his pyjamas yawning loudly and rubbing his eyes.  Harry had been deep in thought and had not heard his best friend get up.

"Just thinking," mumbled Harry.  Hermione had told begged him not to tell Ron yet anything as he had kissed her goodnight.  He felt bad not being able to tell Ron, but he somewhat understood why.  Hermione wanted to tell Ron herself especially after last year. He just hoped that Ron would understand, but he had a lot a faith in him and knew that Ron would accept it eventually.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

Snape was not the only one who watched Harry and Hermione slip out the previous evening.

Draco Malfoy yawned and pushed his food around his plate.  He was slightly nervous.  He had a meeting just beyond the dark forest directly after breakfast.  Thinking about it now, he wished he had not got involved. 

'Who cares about that stupid mudblood anyway?' he thought to himself.  But he knew only to well how important she was.  Not only had she gotten his father into a great deal of trouble but she had actually returned to Hogwarts and it had forced Draco to finally slip into his responsibilities.  Ever since he had been born, his father had told him one day he would become a death eater, a servant of Voldemort. Draco had a mean streak but certainly did not want to follow Voldemort.  His father had brain washed him for so many years.  It was true he had no love for mudblood's but there were other Wizard's who also believed that mudblood's should not be allowed to attend Hogwarts.  They were not followers of Voldemort but staunch believers in pure blood wizardry.

Draco got up from his seat and looked towards the Gryffindor table before leaving.  It did not go unnoticed by Harry Potter though.  He quickly excused himself, leaving Hermione and Ron staring after him confused.   Harry did not follow Malfoy immediately but raced to his dorm for his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. Now as he jogged past Hagrid's hut he wondered if he should really being doing this.  The thought vanished as quickly as it had come, when he approached the spot where Malfoy stood looking miserable and frightened.  Moments later a werewolf strolled into the clearing and Harry had to put his had over his mouth to prevent himself from making any noise.  In the werewolf's mouth was a brown paper bag and its sinister yellow eyes darted around, finally settling on Malfoy.  

"Um, nice to see youuu againnn-" stuttered Malfoy.

"Cut the pleasantries boy," the creature snarled as it spat the bag at Malfoy's feet. 

"Yesss, they are back," he replied still shaking.  The werewolf nodded but looked around uneasily. 

"Are you sure we alone?" it asked.  Harry realized it could smell him and slowly started to retreat.

Malfoy nodded.  The creature said no more and left. Malfoy picked up the package and raced back towards the school.    Once Harry left the forest, he took off his cloak with a sigh.  

'So it is Malfoy, but what is in that paper bag?' he wondered to himself.

"Harry, whatcha doing down 'ere?" resonated Hagrid.  He was just leaving his hut to go teach the fourth years care of magical creatures when he caught sight of Harry.

"Um, nothing Hagrid, I was just taking a walk," lied Harry.  He looked at his feet not wanting to make eye contact.

"Well, I bet you're classes will be 'bout starting," Hagrid replied thinking nothing of it.

Harry nodded and told Hagrid he would see him later.  He had to go and tell Ron and Hermione what he had just seen.

 * * * * * * * * * *

"Werewolf?" Ron repeated nervously.  Harry nodded and looked at Hermione. She had paled slightly.

"I wonder was in that brown bag?" she asked inquisitively.  Moment's later Professor McGonagall strode into the classroom.

"Please note from this moment I will be in charge, Professor Dumbledore must not be disturbed under any circumstances," she told the class, looking at Harry closely. She then turned and started to write on the chalkboard.  Harry looked at Hermione confused.

"What's Dumbledore doing?" he whispered.  Hermione shrugged trying to catch up on all the work she had been missing.

"Maybe he is working on something?" Ron suggested later.  But Harry had different ideas.   At dinner that evening, Dumbledore was noticeably absent and Malfoy was looking too cheery considering his in counter that morning. Harry and Hermione decided to go see him against McGonagall's instructions.  They found the Professor in his night robes, looking rather ill but sitting at his desk writing a letter.

"Professor Dumbledore, what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.  The Headmaster put his quill down and reached for a sweet out his pocket.

"I'm not feeling too well afraid," he responded popping the red sweet into his mouth. He offered Hermione and Harry one, but they both refused.

"Can't Madame Promfery give you anything for that?" asked Hermione sounding her usual self.  

"There is no cure for old age, Hermione," he said with a crooked smile.  Harry shook his head.

"It's starting isn't it, it's almost time?" Harry blurted out. "You're dying and that means the war is coming?"

 Hermione looked shaken. Snape hadn't told her this and hearing it now made her even more afraid of what was to come.

Dumbledore eased out of his chair and went over to one of his cabinets.  Inside on the top shelf lay a rather large green book by itself.  He took it out, blew off what look like golden dust.  Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously as he laid the book on the table in front of them. 

"Order of the Phoenix," Harry read aloud. He and Hermione looked at each rather intrigued. The Professor then opened the book and they were unexpectedly transported out of Dumbledore's office into the clouds and beyond. Hermione felt like she was on a roller coaster whilst Harry who had never been on one, felt it was like when he used floo powder.  When Harry and Hermione finally opened their eyes they were in a circular glass room, and they were able to see what was below them or them.  Hermione gasped in surprise but Dumbledore looked quite at ease.  One by one, the room started to fill with people in multicoloured robes, each taking a seat on benches against the wall.  Harry was about to ask who they were but Dumbledore put his finger to his lips.  Harry and Hermione's faces were filled with amazement and awe.   Finally the last person arrived who sat on the throne, which had suddenly appeared.

"Welcome Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione," he said his voice that of a violin, smooth and harmonious.

"Merlin," Dumbledore greeted him with a smile. Hermione struggle to catch her breath and Harry looked dumbfounded

"Merlin, Merlin the greatest wizard of all time?" she managed squeeze out.

He smiled and nodded at her.

"Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter everyone," the room filled with applause. 

"Um, excuse me Merlin, but um what is going on?" Harry asked politely as he glanced around the room. 

"This is the Order of the Phoenix Harry, everyone who has every belonged in the higher circle is present in this room including yourselves, that is once I have sworn you in," he replied.  As though on cue a woman appeared with two rings not unlike the one Dumbledore was now wearing. She was extraordinarily beautiful and everyone seemed enchanted with her. The rings she held in the open palms of her hand were gold with blue oval stones set in the middle.

Merlin waited a few moments before speaking, for people to pull their gaze away from the woman, who stood unperturbed by the attention.

"This is the Ring of Life, which you must wear at all times; it is invisible to those are not part of the order. When desired it can bring you here to safety or be used to call upon your powers. It will give you stamina and hope but mostly wisdom to make the right choices.  It can never be taken off unless I take it off and it will bind you to us for eternity," elucidated Merlin, stroking his beard thoughtfully as he spoke.

"Um are there others on um earth who have these?" asked Hermione.  Merlin nodded.

"Not quite the same as yours. You see there are different levels, different colour rings for each rank. However you can call them to you when you are in need," Merlin shifted in his seat impatiently.

"Can we begin?" he asked them both.  "Once we have finished, your training will intensify; it will not be easy, you might even find yourself wanting to quit but it will uplift you when needed," he finished looking closely at Hermione.  He indicated for her to be brought forward.  The angel, who was now smiling, led her to Merlin.  He took the ring and slipped it onto Hermione's index finger on her right hand.

"Repeat after me, I hereby swear all allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix. I will honour the rules and protect all fellow members until death if need be." 

Hermione repeated it, her voice filling the room.  She felt as though something had been released from her heart, the emptiness had dissolved.  Harry followed and repeated the vow.  Then there was a great celebration that lasted way into the night as Harry and Hermione were introduced to some of the most memorable wizards that ever existed. They tried to enjoy themselves, however the one thing that kept them from this was Dumbledore who sat quietly in the corner, looking frail and helpless. 

* * * * * * * * *

"Nooooooo!" roared the dark figure with flaming red eyes. Somewhere, not far from the very walls of Hogwart's, Voldemort realized that he had lost his hold over Hermione Granger forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

"Master, what is it?" asked Wormtail cautiously creeping to Voldemort's side, feeling the red eyes piercing his skin as he couched at his masters feet.

"I have lost the girl," Voldemort answered venomously. "But all is not lost. At least the old meddling Wizard will die before Potter is ready and I will have victory!" he laughed mercilessly.  All who bore the mark of their master heard it too, including Severus Snape.

* * * * * * * * 

He could still hear the laugh in the back his mind as he dressed.  Snape had not slept after it had woken him in the early hours of the morning.  He planned to go see Dumbledore immediately.  Snape knew that last night Harry and Hermione had been ordained into the Order of the Phoenix.  He himself was a member, but not high ranking enough to attend the ceremony.  It worried him that Voldemort still felt some kind of victory even though he had lost Hermione.  He arrived at Dumbledore's office just as Professor McGonagall was leaving wiping her eyes.

"Morning," he greeted her looking closely at her tear stained face. 

"Oh Severus, it Albus he is really ill, I am on my way to fetch Poppy.  Will you wait with him until I return?" she asked shakily. 

Severus nodded and hurried up the stairs.   He crossed through the Head Masters office and up more stairs into the chambers.  Knocking briefly on the door he entered and was distressed at what he saw.

Dumbledore lay wrapped up in bed, his face gaunt and grey.  The white of his eyes had turned yellow and he was trembling with fever.

"Come in Severus," the old wizard said in a whisper.  Snape went to his side and looked closely at him.  

'How did he become this ill so quickly?' he thought to himself.

"I need you to make sure Harry and Hermione get all their training, Severus," Dumbledore said struggling to communicate.  Snape nodded.  Albus had always believed in him, always protected him and now Dumbledore was dying.  He turned his head trying not to look at the gaunt face when he noticed that the Professor's hairline was purple.  Thinking it was odd he struggled to remember where he had read about what causes it.

Professor McGonagall returned with Madame Promfery in tow minutes later and both started fussing over the ailing man.  Suddenly Snape made the connection.

"Stop Poppy, don't give him any medication it could be fatal!" he grabbed the bottle from the nurses hand.

"What are-" she cried astonished looking as though Severus had slapped her.

"Purple on his hairline, he is being poisoned with Costicili," Severus said anxiously as his mind raced for the antidote.  He could not believe it as he said the words.  McGonagall and Madam Promfery both looked closely at Dumbledore.  Both gasped realizing Snape was right.

"Just keep him comfortable, I am going to make a counter potion," the Potion's Master ordered.

With that he swept out of the room down to the dungeons.

"Will it work, Poppy?" asked Professor McGonagall looking rather distraught.  The nurse nodded.

"It will, but it will take time, and he will be weak, very powerless for a while," she answered looking at Dumbledore who had closed his eyes unable to react to what was happening.

They both knew that with the Head Master in this condition that things might take a turn for the worst.

* * * * * * * * * 

Ron could not believe his ears when Harry and Hermione told him what had happened the night before.

He felt rather envious but when Harry handed him a ring with an orange stone he could not contain his happiness.

"Wow, this is wicked!" 

"Now Ron, you need to listen carefully," said Hermione smiling at her friend.  She felt more like herself today.

"What about?" asked Ron still looking at the ring.  Harry stepped in.

"You need to go to training twice a week with Snape, okay?" said Harry relieved he wasn't going to train with Snape.

"Snape, he is a member?" Ron groaned. "I suppose you two are going to be trained by Merlin?"

"No, actually we don't know yet," admitted Harry not being able to think of anyone worse than Snape.

"Well, I don't know whether to be happy or frightened that Snape will probably get me kicked out of the order," Ron tried to joke, but it was obvious that he was thinking it might happen.

"Oh Ron, don't be silly," Hermione said putting her arm around him protectively.  Harry swallowed hard as Hermione finally told Ron about their relationship.

* * * * * * * * 

Harry walked alone along the corridor.  Ron had gone off on his own and Hermione was in her room.  Ron had not taken the news well but hadn't not gotten angry either.  He was simply upset.  Hermione told Harry that Ron obviously needed sometime alone.  It was almost lunchtime according to his watch, so Harry turned around headed towards the Great Hall.  He was not looking where he was going, when he crashed into someone.  He started to mumble an apology when he recognised the voice talking to him.

"Hallo Harry, I haven't seen much of you around lately," said Cho softly adjusting her cloak.

Harry looked up slightly pink around the ears.

"Cho, it's um good to see you," he mumbled, looking around uncomfortably. Harry had had a crush on Cho in his fourth year, even asked Cho to the Yule Dance.  Unfortunately Cedric had beaten him to it, and had already asked Cho.   Then after Voldemort killed Cedric, Harry felt too guilty to speak to Cho.

"So we are playing against Slytherin next week," Cho tried to make conversation.  Harry had forgotten about the match, if Slytherin won Gryffindor would be playing against them next.  They had yet to decide on a new captain for the team.

"Yeah, I hope you guys win," Harry responded still blushing.  Cho looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Why don't we go for a walk down to by the lake?" she suggested hoping that Harry would ease up.

Harry nodded and they headed out the front entrance towards the dark waters.  The weather was chilly with Christmas two weeks away.  Soon everyone would be going home, and a few students would remain in the castle, including Harry.  Harry wondered what Hermione would do.  She would probably stay unless she went to stay with family.   The thought worried him immensely and he forgot that he was even with Cho.

"Harry?" he heard his name.

"Are you even listening to me?" Cho asked with disbelief.

"Sorry Cho, I just have a lot on my mind," said Harry his voice sincere and apologetic.

"It's okay, I know that you have had a rough time, but at least things are somewhat back to normal and I thought that you and I might have opportunity to spend more time together," she said carefully.

"Yeah?" he answered surprised. With that Cho leaned across and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Harry pulled back with haste.  He looked blankly at Cho like he had just seen a ghost.

"What is it Harry?" Cho said with a smile.

"Hermione!" he yelled and started to race up towards the castle chasing the fleeing girl.

Cho watched Harry till he was out of sight and let out a deceitful laugh, before collapsing to the ground.

* * * * * * *

Tears flooded down Hermione's cheeks as she raced through the castle.  She glimpsed Harry running after and knew she needed somewhere to hide.  Without hesitation she headed towards the dungeons.

Snape was sitting at his desk, reading essay's cursing under his breath at the errors before him.

Hermione raced up to his desk out of breath, looking slightly panicked.

"Need to hide," she gasped. Snape confused pointed to his storeroom and took out his wand.

Hermione put her hand on his and shook her head.

"Harry, I need to hide from Harry," she explained.

Snape's eyes flashed for an instant but he nodded without saying anything.  Hermione dashed into the storeroom and closed the door.  

Severus Snape sat down and continued working, his mind full of questions.  

'Why was Hermione hiding from Harry?' Before Snape could think about it anymore Harry burst into the room.   

Harry panicked when he realised he had run straight into Snape's classroom.  He looked around startled.

"Yes Mr. Potter is there something you are perhaps looking for?" Snape said coldly.

Harry knew that Hermione had come down this way but he dared not ask Snape.

"No, Professor, I going to lunch," he stuttered and left.   Outside the classroom Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself down.  He would have to talk to Hermione later.  Slowly he climbed the stairs feeling really angry with himself.  How could he have hurt her like that?


	17. Chapter 17

Severus Snape waited till he heard Harry climbing the stairs before opening up the storeroom door. Hermione sat in the corner, her eyes closed as though she was afraid to look at who was at the door.

"Why are you hiding from Harry?" asked Snape getting straight to the point. Hermione got up off the floor and walked over to him.  He could see the tears in her eyes.

"What is it, what happened?" he asked concerned. Hermione sniffed.

"Harry kissed Cho, down by the lake!" she cried.  Severus looked at her stunned.  In fact he couldn't believe it.  He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, you cannot trust boys like that," he said cynically.  Snape knew this was his opportunity.

"But, but after everything that is happened I thought-" she stopped to upset to continue.

"Hermione what are doing over Christmas?" Snape asked, a plan forming in his mind.

"Nothing, staying here I guess, why?" she added as afterthought.

"Well, Dumbledore suggested the other day that you could go home, if of course you were under teachers supervision, I would be willing-"

"Oh, Professor, that would be wonderful" Hermione said excitedly.

"I will start arrangements then, a break will be good for you," said Severus with a genuine smile.

* * * * * * * ** *   
  


Harry walked in the Great Hall only to see Cho heading his way.

"Hi Harry," she said and kept on walking. Harry watched her leave slightly mystified.

He quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.  Hermione was sitting across from him reading while she ate.  She did not look up at all. Ron was also there but in conversation with Ginny about something Harry sighed and started dishing up some steak and kidney pudding.  Ron eventually looked over at him with a rather menacingly glare. "What?" said Harry annoyed trying to concentrate on his food.

"It's not enough for you to have Hermione, that you have to go and kiss Cho too?" Ron said remotely.

"But, she kissed me, and I didn't want to really," Harry said wildly looking from Ron to Hermione.  Hermione eyes were now on him, but instead saying anything to him, she got up and stormed out the hall.  Ron looked at him confused.

"What happened?" he asked.  Harry smiled at him trying to warm up the situation.

"Cho kissed me when we down by the lake, it was weird.  One minute she was talking and then she kissed me," Harry explained hoping Ron would understand.

"Oh," Ron said feeling a little guilty for blowing up at Harry like that. He gave Harry a smile and soon the two where back on good terms.  After lunch, Harry went to find Hermione but she was nowhere to be found.  He searched the library twice and then headed for the common room.  He was about to go through the portrait when he remembered his ring.  Merlin had said that he could call people to him. Harry closed his eyes and called Hermione out aloud.

"No, that is the password," the fat lady in the portrait said curtly.  Harry opened his eyes.

"Yeah right, allegiance," Harry muttered as the portrait flung open.

He came face to face with Hermione who had nothing on but a towel wrapped around her.

"Harry, what's going on, I was about to get into the shower-"

"Sorry Hermione, it was, I the ring," he said interrupting her and pointing to his hand.  Hermione glared at him, quickly turned raced up the stairs, leaving most of the occupants in the common room gaping after her. Harry had turned pink with embarrassment.

He quickly walked over to where Fred and George where sitting.  

"Um, don't we need to start with Quidditch soon, we also need to do trials don't we?" he asked them trying to act like nothing had happened.

Fred and George nodded simultaneously.

"Actually we have nominated you as Captain, Harry," said Fred eagerly.

Harry was about to protest but decided he wouldn't mind being Captain.

"Well we will need a new keeper and two chasers," said Harry smiling.

"Agreed," said Fred and George together.

"I will go speak to Professor McGonagall about arranging for tryouts tomorrow," said Harry enthusiastically.  Harry did so that afternoon.  Soon the whole of Gryffindor house was a buzz with the news of Quidditch trials.  

"I am going to tryout for keeper," declared Ron.  Harry looked at him surprised.  He then remembered that many times when they had played at the Burrow that Ron always played keeper. He was actually quite good.  

"Pity Oliver Wood was not around to teach Ron some moves," Harry thought happily to himself.

* * * * * * * * *

When Hermione finally came down stairs it was almost dinnertime. She ignored Harry but sat down next to Ron on the couch.   He quickly told her about the Quidditch tryouts the following day. Hermione was pleased for Ron, and secretly pleased that Harry was going to be Captain.  He loved Quidditch; it would be a wonderful thing for him.  But her thoughts slowly darkened at the thought of Cho.  She was on the Hufflepuff team meaning that she could spend time with Harry.  Ron started to mumble something about going to the Great hall after a few awkward minutes when Hermione said nothing.

"Yeah let's go," said Hermione snapping out of her thoughts.

Ron and Hermione got up, but Harry said he wanted to talk to George quickly and that he would follow.  He didn't fancy walking with them, because he knew Hermione would ignore him.

* * * * * * * * 

Cho went to her room and lay down on her bed.  She was not feeling well. Earlier she had woken up and she was lying on the grass down by the lake.  She did not know how she got there or what had happened.  Instinctively she knew that she had been under some type of curse. What worried her is that she was sure that Draco Malfoy was behind it all.

He was the last person she spoke to before she woke up on the grass.

* * * * * * * * 

Draco had seen everything.  The kiss, how upset Hermione was and Harry very confused about what had happened. He needed to separate Harry and Hermione as much a possible, even get them to dislike each other.  So far so good, things were starting to take shape.   


	18. Chapter 18

Severus went to check on Dumbledore that evening.  The Headmaster was finally looking better, and was even having a little supper that Poppy had brought him.

"Professor, I trust that you are feeling better?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore nodded with a weak smile.

"I am feeling exceptionally, better than I have in a while actually Severus," he replied his eyes twinkling in that familiar way.

"Headmaster, I need to know if you have been eating or drinking anything unusual. I must find out how you were being poisoned to make sure it will not happen again," Snape said with earnest.

"Well nothing out of routine, I am sure that the meals I receive in the dining hall are perfectly safe, other than that it is only my sweets-" Dumbledore did not finish his sentence.

"What is it?" said Snape concerned as a dark shadow crossed Dumbledore's face. He thought that the old Professor was relapsing.

"Severus, I think I am being poisoned by one of the students!" the old Professor finally admitted. Snape looked horrified knowing that there were very few students in Hogwarts who would harm Dumbledore, but he knew exactly who the culprit was.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Dinner was quite eventfully considering the whole of Gryffindor house was brimming with excitement.  Questions were flying in every direction from who the new Captain was and what positions were available on the team. Harry tried to be helpful as possible. Even Neville was excited.  Eventually Harry told everyone to be at the Quidditch grounds at 11am the next morning. Hermione had left as soon as she had finished eating; mumbling that she needed to go to the library, so Harry and Ron decided to go see Hagrid.

He was only too happy to see them and put the kettle on the fire for some tea.  Once they had settled down, Fangs head on Ron's lap with a cup of tea each, Hagrid told them about Dumbledore being poisoned.  Suddenly Harry made the connection.  The brown bag that Draco had, the one that the werewolf had given him.  It all made sense.  Harry looked over at Ron who had also made the link. They left Hagrid standing with their two cups of tea in his hands staring after them startled.  By the time they got to the Gargoyle both of them were of breath. Harry muttered the password and the Gargoyle grudgingly moved aside. But upstairs Dumbledore was nowhere to be found.

"Now what do we do?" moaned Ron.  Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Potter and Weasley what are you doing here?" Snape growled at them.  He had just come down the stairs from Dumbledore's chambers.

"Um we need to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry said quickly.

"He is unable to see you Potter, you cannot come crying to him every time you have a problem," Snape spat looking menacingly at them.

"It's okay Severus, Harry would only come to me if it were important," Snape looked up to see Dumbledore on the stairs behind him.

"But Professor you should be in bed-" Snape started to say. The Headmaster held up his hand and the Potion's master grew quiet.

"Yes Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, you wished to speak to me?"

"Professor, it's Malfoy who is poisoning you, I saw him in the woods with a werewolf who gave him a brown paper bag, your sweets sir," Harry tried to say everything at once.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and he smiled.

"I already know Mr Potter, thanks to Professor Snape we have already established that,"

"Oh!" said Harry and Ron simultaneously.

"I however did not know about, did you say a werewolf?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry saw Malfoy taking it from a werewolf down by the forest the other day, he also wanted to know if Harry and Hermione were back, it was the day after the death eaters came, right Harry?" Ron divulged.  Harry smiled at him and nodded.

"Potter, how did Draco not see you?" Snape asked suspiciously.  He knew that Harry had an invisibility cloak and after last year was itching for a reason to confiscate it.

"I was at Hagrid's and I managed to stay hidden behind some tress so that he wouldn't see me," Harry lied.  He had no choice knowing Snape's intentions were never good.

"That does not matter Severus, what matters is that my suspicions have been confirmed," said the Headmaster preventing Snape from questioning Harry any further.  Snape shot Harry and Ron a dark look before turning to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, how are we going to deal with this situation?" said Snape ignoring the fact that Ron and Harry were still standing there. Dumbledore looked at all three of them.

"For now we will stick to the plan, Harry you will go with Ron to the Weasley's over Christmas, Hermione will go home with Professor Snape accompanying her and Malfoy will stay at Hogwarts under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall and myself,"

Snape actually smiled at Dumbledore's words, whilst both students got shivers down their spines.

* * * * * * * *

"Hermione and Snape alone together over Christmas, Harry you cant let that happen," Ron growled as they left Dumbledore's office.

"Watch choice do I have Ron, Hermione doesn't want to even talk to me," Harry said sullenly stuffing his hands into his pockets.  Ron did not have an answer for this but he knew that they had to do something quickly.

* * * * * * * * 

Sunday morning Harry woke up feeling terrible.  He hadn't slept well and his throat was burning.  When Ron saw him, he told him he looked like a ghost he was so pale.  Even at breakfast everyone kept asking him if he was okay.  Harry mumbled answers thinking heavily on the Quidditch trails later that morning. By 11am most of the school could be seen heading towards the pitch.  They all wanted to see what was happening.  Professor McGonagall however was on hand and turned spectators away who were not from Gryffindor House.  So when Harry spotted Cho hidden in the stands not long after they started trials, he knew he would have avoid her, especially since Ron had dragged Hermione down to watch. He wanted to find out what Cho had been thinking.

They finally started with the group who wanted to be keepers.  Ron was by far the best even surprising Harry.  Fred and George declared that it was just in their families' blood and gave Ron some severe pats on his back.   Harry spoke quietly to McGonagall who agreed that Ron was the best choice.  The next group arrived making it easier for Harry because they needed two chasers.

Harry watched in amazement as a Gryffindor whizzed around the field using every opportunity available.

"Who is that Professor?" Harry asked not recognising him.

"That's Mark Ridgers, fourth year student, he is very good isn't he?" replied McGonagall.  Harry nodded in agreement but wondered how he would face up against Slytherin but that was something that they would have to see later.  Eventually they needed one more person.  Seamus Finnegan was up in the air showing off a bit, but Harry decided out of what was left he was the best option.  However McGonagall did not agree.  They were an all male team and there needed to be at least one female.  You can imagine Harry's surprise when he saw Hermione up in the air flying like he had never see her do.  Unbeknown to him, one of the things that Snape had taught her while she was being held captive was to fly correctly.  Of course it had been in a restricted area in order for them not to escape but it had been enough for Hermione to become extremely good.  Grudgingly Harry agreed that she would be the best choice.  Professor McGonagall announced that the new recruits would be posted in the Gryffindor common room the following day after lunch.  With that everyone headed up the castle in deep discussion about who would be chosen.  Harry and Ron were the last to leave when they noticed Cho heading towards them.  She didn't seem herself, walking with extreme confidence and almost a superior quality.  She ignored Ron and threw her arms around Harry.

"That was wonderful Harry," she gushed.  Harry glared her and tried to push away from her.

"Um, thanks but I didn't do anything Cho," he answered awkwardly still trying to move away.  It was Ron who eventually pulled her off him, by pulling on the back of her cloak.

Cho seemed surprised and suddenly she burst into tears.  Ron looked rather exasperated; he couldn't believe he would have caused her to cry.  Cho knelt on the ground still sobbing, so Harry got onto one knee to try comforting her.  It turned out to be a big mistake.  As soon as Cho was eye level she grabbed him again, crying even harder and kissing him all over.  Harry was beside himself; he didn't know what had gotten into Cho.  He eventually struggled out her grasp and stood up.  The crying had stopped but Cho still hid her face.  Harry and Ron stood there not knowing what to do.  Cho suddenly looked up confused and bewildered.

"Harry, Ron what's going on?" she said looking around her in amazement. They were utterly dumbfounded to realise that Cho didn't remember anything. Harry quickly explained to what happened much to Cho's horror.  All she knew is that this last time she could feel herself fighting through which explained the crying.  Harry reassured her it was okay, and told her go see Madam Promfery.  After Cho had finally left, Harry and Ron walked slowly up to the castle; she had defiantly been under a curse.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco Malfoy was actually quite pleased with himself.  Even though he was doing most of these things against his will, he was enjoying himself.  He was acting on the werewolf's orders so that his father would not be killed.  Draco hated being used like this but he had no option.  'Dumbledore had not been in the hall for meals the entire weekend,' Malfoy wondered to himself.  He had no idea the sweets were poisoned.  What thrilled him was that Potter and Granger were not speaking to each other.  

'Maybe I should pay a little visit to the Mudblood' he concluded. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Monday morning passed slowly but by lunchtime the Gryffindor table was full of eager students.  They all watch McGonagall closely waiting for her to leave to go post the list.

But she made no move at the end of lunch.  Eventually Ron couldn't stand it anymore.

"I am going to check," he declared. Harry grinned at him trying to ignore his aches and pains.

"I can tell you if you want?" he suggested but Ron shook his head.

"No, I want to see the list, it's about seeing you name there," he said looking up at the ceiling yearning for it to happen.  Harry understood how Ron felt.  Last year when Harry became one of the champions in the Triwizard Competition, Ron had been rather jealous. 

Ron needed some recognition, he wasn't famous like Harry and with a family as large as his, he needed to stand out.

Slowly everyone left, but Harry remained in the Dinning Hall, trying to see if he could talk to Cho.  It was Mark Ridgers, who came and sat down next to Harry.

"Did I make it?" he asked eagerly.  Harry nodded.  

"You were one of the best but we have to start training after Christmas when the snow has cleared," he told Mark. 

"Man, that would awesome, thanks," he said getting up and leaving.  Harry wondered why he had near really paid attention to Mark. He was noticeably good looking with dark hair, blue eyes and a winning smile.  He was also in Ginny's year and Harry had seen around but never really spoken to him.  Harry was positive that he knew everyone in Gryffindor. He sighed and decided to go see if he could find Hermione.  He was sure that she didn't go to the common room so he might as well tell her that she had made the team.  Harry also noticed the Cho had slipped out as he had seen her earlier at the Hufflepuff table talking with her friends.  He headed for his room forgetting to go find Hermione.

By dinnertime that evening everyone in Gryffindor was celebrating except for Harry.  He was lying on his bed feeling terrible.  When Ron eventually came to fetch him to go to the Great Hall, Harry decided it was time to go to Madam Promfery, but then decided to go see if Hermione was in the library still.

* * * * * * * * *

Hermione sighed and closed the book she was reading on Magical relationships.  She was still angry with Harry but most of all she felt betrayed.  After everything that she had been through, he had to go and let her down.  At least Snape didn't do that to her.  She pondered about Snape's growing affection towards her.  He hadn't said anything but she felt it when she was in his presence. Hermione was anxious about Snape coming with her to her home over Christmas.  She had not been back there since she had left with her parents before going to stay at Diagon Alley.  She missed them terribly but never said anything because she knew how Harry must feel, he never even known his parents for the most part.  She looked around the library seeing only one or two other students around.  It was almost time for dinner.  She gathered her things and headed out the door.  Harry was leaning against one of the pillars just out side.

"Hermione, please talk to me," he pleaded but she turned and walked towards the Great Hall.  

"You made it into the team by the way, I didn't know that you could fly like that?"

Hermione stopped walking, she turned and looked at him.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you are really good Hermione," said Harry. Hermione blushed.

"Snape taught me when we were, you know," she said quietly. Harry knew he better take the opportunity to mention Christmas now he had Hermione talking to him.

"Um, Hermione about Christmas, why don't you come to the Burrow with Ron and I, I mean do you really want to spend it with Snape?"

* * * * * * * * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting for the Headmaster. When he appeared he smiled at Draco and offered him a sweet. Malfoy looked like Dumbledore was offering him bubotubers pus, drawing back from Dumbledore's open hand as far as possible but the Headmaster pretended not to notice.

"Mr Malfoy the reason that I have called you here is about your Christmas arrangements.  Considering I have not heard from your mother and father, am I to understand that you will be staying over Christmas?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes Professor, me and Harry Potter as usual," Malfoy said thickly.

"Actually Mr Malfoy, Harry will not be here over Christmas, in fact there is only one other student staying, Mark Ridgers as his parents are in Africa at the moment," explained Dumbledore.

"Oh," was all Malfoy could manage to squeeze out.  He wondered who Mark Ridgers was but did not give it any extra thought.  

* * * * * * * * 

"What is wrong with Snape?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"Yes Mr Potter, please do tell us," came a cold voice from behind Harry.  The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up giving him a spine-chilling shiver.  Even Hermione had not seen Professor Snape lurking behind Harry until she heard his voice.  Her eyes shot him a look of surprise but with a certain amount of relief. 

Harry mumbled something about going to the hospital wing and disappeared down the passage.  Snape looked carefully at Hermione trying to judge her reaction.  Yet she simply smiled at him and headed into the dinning hall. 


	20. Chapter 20

Harry found Madam Promfery folding sheets and grumbling about not using magic. 

"Yes Harry, what is today?" she snapped him.  Harry drew back surprised.  Madam Promfery was usually so nice to him.  She saw Harry's expression and quickly changed her tone.

"I'm sorry Harry, are you not feeling well?" she asked a little more relaxed.

Harry nodded and explained his symptoms. The nurse stood there for a moment thinking about the possibilities.  It had been very cold; maybe Harry was coming down with flu.

She gave him a tonic to drink and sent him on his way explaining he might just need a good night's rest.  By the time Harry got to dinner, Ron was ready for desert. Harry was dishing up his food, some steak potatoes and vegetables.  Ron scrunched up his nose at the spinach and carrots.  Hermione smiled at him.

"Ron you should really just try them, the house elves make everything tasty," she commented thinking about last year.  Hermione had wanted to ensure the house elves got wages and time off for working in Hogwart's kitchen.  They however would hear nothing of the sort and were only too pleased to work for nothing.

But Ron shook his head with protest.  Hermione sighed and continued to eat quietly.

Professor McGonagall stood up for announcements while Madam Hooch tapped her glass lightly with her fork

"As a treat for the whole school tomorrow, you all may visit Hogsmede as you will leave the following day for Christmas," she announced.  The entire school broke out in applause and cheers.

"Now I can do my Christmas shopping," said Lavender excitedly.   

The next morning Harry was unwell again but the thought of not going to Hogsmede was unbearable.  He dressed warmly and hurried down to breakfast where Ron was already eating. Helping himself to some bacon and eggs with toast, Harry ate as much as his throat would allow.  It felt like it was closing in on him.  Finally he gave up and drank the rest of his orange juice instead.  A flutter of wings was heard throughout the hall, and Harry saw his white owl Hedwig flying towards him.  After she landed, he untied the note around her leg.  It was Hermione asking him to meet her before dinner at Hagrid's.

He hadn't even noticed that Hermione was not at breakfast.  Ron quickly explained that she had already been there and had gone ahead with Lavender to Hogsmede.  Harry shrugged non-pulsed.  He thought she would never forgive him.  They soon left the castle and were on their way to Hogsmede.  Ron dragged him into the sweet shop and Harry bought a couple of presents for the Weasley family and for Sirius. In fact he hadn't heard from him in ages but Harry knew that he was trying to gather witches and wizards in the resistance against Voldemort.  Harry hadn't even told him about being Merlin first class. 

"I wonder when we going to start training for the order of Phoenix?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well, I am in no rush to train with Snape, thank-you!" was Ron's reply as he stuffed some sweets into his mouth.  Harry decided he would have to ask Dumbledore before tomorrow when he was to go to the Weasley's.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione and Lavender had just left Gladrags, a clothing store in Hogsmede.  Hermione had bought herself something to wear for Christmas dinner.  It was a tradition in the Granger family to dress up for the meal.  She reminded herself that she would have to tell Snape so he could pack something.   As for the food, she would also have to cook, so she dragged Lavender into a nearby store and found some traditional Christmas recipes. She knew her mom did not have any because she had known them off by heart.  She also bought Ron and Ginny something for Christmas.  She wondered if she should by something for Snape or for Harry?  Harry wouldn't be expecting anything but she felt she should anyway.  Soon they were finished shopping and hurried off to get some butter beer.

By the time they returned to the castle everyone was relaxed and smiling. Packing of trunks had begun and students hurried around gathering their things together. Harry managed to wrap Ron's present whilst Ron was in deep discussion with George and Fred about something.  He returned smiling and happily packed his things without sharing any news with Harry.   At Dinner Hermione looked happier than she had in the last few days.  She had been to see Snape after coming back from Hogsmede.  When she explained the tradition he was only too happy oblige.  He also told her he was really looking forwards to a few days from Hogwarts with her.  Hermione was sure that was something was bound to happen and could not fight off the interest.  She cared about Harry, but he obviously had other priorities.  She glanced over at the Ravenclaw table to see Cho happily talking to her friends, he cheeks glowing and her eyes sparkling.  Cho had beautiful hair and Hermione could not help but feel jealous.  Her brown fizzy hair had brought her years of frustration and now that she was growing it again did not help things.  Maybe she could convince Snape to help with a charm to straighten it, maybe as a Christmas gift.  Now she saw that Harry had finished his dinner and was watching her anxiously.  She continued to eat and ignored him.  Eventually Harry got up and left the hall, obviously to go to Hagrid's.  Hermione played with the thought of not going but knew it was best to get it over with.

* * * * * * * * 

There was a note on Hagrid's door when Harry arrived.  Hagrid had scribbled on a parchment to let Harry and Hermione know that he would only return at 10pm.  Harry smiled to himself.  Hagrid was so supportive of everyone, but tonight he went out of his way not to be home.  Harry picked up the heavy parcel he was carrying and placed it on Hagrid's bed.  He had searched everywhere for new boots for Hagrid and it had not been easy finding a huge size, let alone the thought of Hedwig carrying it to Hagrid's on Christmas Eve.  Harry had decided to leave the present a little early, and if they did not fit, there would be time to change them before Christmas.  The fire had plenty of wood and the cabin quiet.  There was the noticeable emptiness in the hut because fang usually would be snoring gently in his spot.

'Hagrid must have taken fang with him,' Harry thought to himself.  He sat down on one of the oversized armchairs and waited.  Hermione arrived a few minutes later.

Once inside she took of her cloak and sat down opposite Harry, saying nothing.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N:  Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews.  They are extremely encouraging and I enjoy checking my mail for them…Please keep reading…

Ron was headed for the common room after dinner when he bumped into Ginny racing towards the library.  She looked flustered and was annoyed when Ron stopped her.

"Hey Ginny, school is over, you don't really need to go to the library do you?" said Ron intuitively.  Ginny glared at him.

"It's none of your business Ron, Okay?" she said quickly glancing at her watch.

But Ron persisted.

"So are you meeting lover boy?" he teased.  Ginny's face started to crumple into tears.

Ron gulped stuttering that he was sorry but Ginny raced off into the other direction.  He stood watching her until out of sight, confused by what could have upset her so. 

'Ginny must have gone back to the common room so whoever she is waiting for will still be in the library,' Ron thought to himself.  

He opened the heavy wooden and entered into the huge room.  Alone at one of the far corners of the room sat Draco Malfoy.  He did not seem to hear Rom come in either.  Ron quickly hid behind a bookshelf. 

'I thought Ginny was meeting Neville, so what is Malfoy doing here?' he whispered to no one.  Ron peeked behind the corner at Malfoy again.  Why wasn't he packing? Where were Goyle and Crabbe?  Ron didn't wait long for answers.  The library door opened and Pansy Parkinson entered.  She walked over to Draco and sat down next him handing him a letter.  Ron in the meantime crept closer try to hear what was being said.  He wished Harry was with him, but he had his wand out in case.  This year his wand would not backfire, or so he hoped nervously.

Draco broke the red seal on the letter and sighed.  He was not sure that he wanted to read the contents.  Pansy looked on eagerly waiting for Draco to read it to her.  She had gone through a lot of trouble to meet a messenger at Hogsmede because Draco felt he was being watched.  He started to read.

Draco Malfoy,

Meet the werewolf in the forbidden forest tomorrow for a new package and make sure Dumbledore gets it.  You are to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas until further notice.

Servant of V.

Draco finished reading it. He shook his head in frustration but Pansy was already clambering on about what was in the brown paper bags.  She suspected that it was something to remind Dumbledore that Voldemort had returned.  But Draco knew that it was not the case.  He had sneaked a peak at the contents of the bag the previous time.  It had contained sweets and it had bothered him terribly when he heard Dumbledore was ill. Still he was not sure there was a connection.  He had noticed Snape watching him closer than usual too.  Draco told Pansy to leave him alone and continued to stare quietly at the letter. She tried to speak to him but eventually got annoyed when she got no response and left in a huff.

'What happened to Ginny,' Draco thought to himself.  He had planned to meet her straight after dinner but she had not shown up.  At least one person still believed in him.

Hermione finally spoke, after about ten minutes of silence.  

"Harry as you know, I am going home tomorrow and well I don't think that we should, I mean you obviously have interest in Cho and well-" she broke off in mid-sentence, her eyes downcast.

"Hermione, Cho was under a spell, Ron was there ask him," erupted Harry.

She looked at him unsure if to believe him.  She knew that she could not go on ignoring him forever.

"Um alright Harry but I still think we need a break from each other," she said quietly.  Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  Hermione was not sure it he was crying or not but she instantly felt bad.  She went over to him and hugged him.  There they sat saying nothing until Hagrid returned with Ron tagging along after him.  

On the way back up to the castle Ron told them about Malfoy.  After Pansy had left him Malfoy had sat there for another hour and then had left.  Ron had followed him and it had seemed that Malfoy was comp-tinplating going to the Gryffindor tower, but eventually turned back, narrowly missing Ron who was hidden behind a statue. Ron had then raced down to Hagrid's hut and sat on the step waiting for them until Hagrid had found him sometime later.

"Draco is defiantly up to something, but he obviously doesn't realise that Dumbledore has figured it out, about the sweets," Ron finished his story.  Hermione looked shocked, as this was the first time she was hearing about this.  Back inside the common room Ginny was sitting by the fire alone while a few other Gryffindor's were in a group in the corner playing exploding snap. There was no sign of Neville so Ron begged Hermione to go talk to Ginny to find out what really happened. Ron and Harry were tired and headed 

upstairs to their dorm.  As Ron opened the door a pillow hit him in the face. Seamus, Dean and Neville were having a pillow fight and there were feathers flying everywhere.  Ron and Harry quickly grabbed their pillows in trying to defend themselves from the onslaught.  

The Headmaster put the finally finishes on the preparations for training schedules that Harry, Hermione and Ron would have to adhere to after Christmas.  He decided to give them a break considering he was now well.  When Dumbledore became sick he too had thought the war was near but now feeling full of life he knew it would still be a while before Voldemort would be able to attack.  

After Ginny went to bed, Hermione snuck out to see Snape.  She found him in the dungeons pacing up and down one of the corridors.

"Hermione, what are you doing here at this time of night?" he asked surprised.

"I just wanted to tell you to bring something formal for Christmas dinner, I mean to wear," she added seeing Severus confusion.

"Oh all right," said Snape, his mind still registering the thought.

"I thought that we might go by port key and give the train a miss," he added.

Hermione nodded and smiled.  She had already thought of how uncomfortable it would have been if they went on the train, whom would she sit with Harry and Ron or Snape?

"After everyone else has gone?" she asked.  Snape nodded.

"Now go to bed before I take points from Gryffindor," he said in his usual tone.

Hermione left with a smile on her face, she was actually quite excited to go home.

 * * * * * * * 

The next morning Hermione waved goodbye to her friends as they boarded the train.  She did not notice Malfoy on the platform saying goodbye to Crabbe and Goyle. There was one last loud whistle from the Hogwart's express as it pulled out on the station.  Hermione watched until it was out of sight.    She turned to find Malfoy standing behind her, arms folded looking malicious.  

"Oh, I did not see you there," said Hermione making a move to step around him.

"Staying for Christmas are we?" he sneered.

"Um actually no, I am just leaving later," Hermione, mumbled trying to be a vague as possible.

Draco looked her up then down but finally stepped aside.  Hermione walked quickly past only to feel his cold hand on her shoulder.

"Actually mudblood, I changed my mind," he grinned as he pulled her back towards him.

"Do you enjoy the fact my father is rotting away somewhere because of what you did?"

"He is only getting what he deserved, Malfoy, even if it is Voldemort punishing him," retorted Hermione feeling brave.  Her hand rested on her wand, and she was prepared if Draco tried anything.

"You are nothing, nothing, you are a little speck of dirt in my life Granger, and I will only be too pleased to see the end of you," spat Malfoy, surprised at his own anger.

Hermione shook her head, pulling away from his grip and started to walk back to the castle.  Draco watched her for a moment and then hurried to catch up to her.  He pulled the back of robe causing her to stumble to the ground. Noticing some bushes he started to drag her towards them.  Hermione tried to fight, but her robe was pulled up over her head, and her wand out of reach.  Draco reached the bushes and turned Hermione onto her back.  She spat at him and tried to claw at his face. He laughed, and slapped her hard making her wince.  It was only when he grabbed her hand tightly she remembered her ring as it dug into her skin.  She closed her eyes called for Snape.  Opening her eyes, Draco was still pinning her down, his hand between her skirt as she struggled to keep her legs closed.  Suddenly he was being pulled off her.  Severus Snape had him by the collar, Malfoy gasping for breath. Snape had drawn his wand but Hermione stopped him.

"Allow me," she said.  Severus looked at her, the corners of his mouth curved slightly.

Hermione swung her arm and punched Draco in the stomach.  Snape let him go and stepped out of the way.  Hermione then kicked the now crouching boy in agony. He groaned on impact falling over onto his back, whinging for her to stop.  She was about to kick him in the side when Severus motioned her to stop.  In the distance, she could see Dumbledore coming down from the castle.  They left Malfoy lying there and approached the headmaster, both looking rather guilty.  He nodded at them and continued down to Draco who was groaning clutching his stomach.  In the distance Hermione heard Dumbledore tell Draco in a harsh tone to get up and follow him.  She knew then that he would now be receiving the full attention of the Dumbledore over Christmas. Yet part of her felt really sorry for him.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you ready, Hermione?" asked Severus eyeing her trunk, and a cage with a ginger cat meowing.  Hermione caught his eye and smiled.

"This is Crookshanks by the way," scratching his head lightly through the cage.

Snape gave Crookshanks an instant look of disdain but nodded.

"Very well, let us go before I change my mind."  With that he took out the port key, which happened to be an old cricket bat.  Hermione closed her eyes as she placed her had on the bat.  That familiar feeling of being hooked in the navel started and before she knew it they were in the back garden of the Grangers home.  Hermione looked around amazed at the condition of the garden. 

"We placed a house elf here to look after your home while you at school," said Snape noticing Hermione's confusion.   They entered through the back door to the smell of freshly baked bread and a house elf scrambling to meet them.

"Hallo, what is your name?" asked Hermione.  The elf looked surprised for a moment.

"Nimbly, Madam," he squeaked.   Hermione smiled broadly at him.

He was wearing a Hogwarts dishtowel that had been kept immaculate. 

"I am Hermione and you obviously know Professor Snape," she indicated with a finger pointing at Severus.  The elf nodded look nervously at the man and quickly started to attending to their lunch.  Hermione wandered around the house.  Memories of very happy moments lay within these walls.  It was in her parent's bedroom that Hermione broke down.  She flung herself onto their bed, the tears finally flowing freely. After a while she got up and went to the mirror, drying her eyes on her sleeve.  She looked a t her image, her hair was still short but she could at least control it more easily.  In fact the curls looked beautiful as they clung around her jaw level.     She had finally gained some weight, and was looking slightly more like herself. She hadn't realised how tall she had got because Ron and Harry always towered above her.   She sighed and went over to her mother's cupboard.  Most of the clothes in there would fit her, and Hermione promised herself that she would come get some later. In the corner of the cupboard was a folder she had never seen before.  Inside she found photos of a man she did not know, and some old letters.  She realised they were from her real father.  The last one was a week before she was born.  Hermione quickly tucked it under her arm and headed to her room.  Severus was just coming out of the bathroom after showering.  He was wearing dark blue pants and a white buttoned up shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows.  But what Hermione noticed most was his cologne, wafting through her nostril alerting her senses. She had never known he even wore cologne, but always smelt of soap.  She smiled.

"Almost time for lunch," he said softly as he entered the guest room.  Hermione nodded suddenly feeling the urge to have a cold shower.  She raced into her grabbed her toiletries, glancing through her cupboard.  Everything seemed childish, her skirts and blouses boring.  She hurried back to her mother's clothes seeing if there was anything she could use.  It was quite cold outside, even though the house was heated.  She settled on a pair of beige pants and a cream cashmere jumper.  After she showered she returned to dress.  She looked elegant, somewhat more sophisticated.   A dash of her mother's perfume, she was ready to go downstairs.  It was only when she realised her feet were cold that she hadn't any shoes on.   She found some cream socks and beige boots to match.   

Severus Snape sat at the kitchen table twiddling his fingers.  He looked around the room sensing the homely feeling but the image of the Granger's bodies flashed in his mind.

On the table there was a pot of beef stew, filled with potatoes, vegetables and dumplings.

Also waiting to be sliced was the fresh bread with rosemary and thyme.  Snape had dismissed Nimbly, who was quite unsure what to do with himself.    He looked up as Hermione entered the room, and thought his eyes were deceiving him.  There stood a woman, no longer that child who annoyed him intensely in class.  She sat down, looking at the food hungrily.  Severus served her a bowl of stew while Hermione sliced the bread, slightly buttering the slices.  

"Oh Nimbly did a wonderful job," she commented.

"Yes," Snape answered awkwardly trying to think of what to say next.

Hermione ate quietly enjoying her food. She glanced over at Severus a couple of times, to see that he too was enjoying his food.  

"Um, why don't we go into London this afternoon?" she suggested.  Snape stopped eating.

"I mean we could get on the bus, go walk around a bit, only if you think it's safe of course," she added.  Severus had not even thought how they were going to pass the time; just that he was spending it with her.

"That is a good idea Hermione, I exchanged some gallons for pounds the other day just in case," he said quietly trying to think what he might have done with them.

"Oh, I have my own muggle money, and of course access to some of my savings, Dumbledore made sure of that," she said gingerly.  Dumbledore had been name executor of the Granger's estate, making sure Hermione was adequately taken care of.

Nimbly appeared after they had eaten only to glad to take over the kitchen again.  Severus suggested they eat in the dinning room that evening so Nimbly could get onto whatever it is that he does.  Hermione slipped on a brown overcoat and shivered as Severus opened the front door.  He in turn rolled down his sleeves and put on a navy blue jacket.  Hermione was surprised how muggle like he looked.  As they past the building where Hermione's parents ran the dental business from, she peered through the windows.  Everything lay just as it had been when they left.  

"You will need to decide what to do with that," Severus commented quietly.

"Oh, I think I already have, I will hire it out to a dentist who needs a place to start their practice. Maybe we should put in an advertisement in the paper, will you help me?" she asked.  

"Of course I will, you need to decide on a rent though, I wouldn't know anything about that," Severus joked.  He of course had never even been to a dentist being brought up in the Wizarding World, although Hermione could see that a few of his teeth needed to be attended to. She nodded as they waited for the bus, watching Snape from the corner of her eye.

* * * * * * * * 

Harry cursed as he paced back and forth the length of Ron's room.  He was desperately worried about Hermione spending Christmas with Snape.  

"Its worse that spending it with the Dursley's," he told Ron angrily. Ron agreed with him but tried to tell Harry it was Hermione choice.  She had grown quite close to Snape when they were held captive.  She obviously trusted him, although Ron could not think why, he was still a greasy git in his mind.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Draco glared glumly at Mark Ridgers, this is who he will have to spend time with over Christmas?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Mark Ridgers wandered through the empty hallways bored. He certainly did not want to stay in the company of Draco Malfoy. He decided to get out his broom and practice some flying techniques. As far as the school was concerned nobody except for the Gryffindor House, knew who the new Quidditch team members were. Fortunately the snow had not fallen yet and Mark flew around the Quidditch pitch, avoiding imaginary obstacles and shooting goals. In the distance he could see Draco Malfoy in his Quidditch robes heading for the field. Fortunately Mark had not received his uniform yet. Malfoy flew up into the air to join him.

"So you can fly Ridgers," sneered Malfoy, the snitch in his hand.

"Better than you than you think, Malfoy," Mark retorted. Draco's eyebrow arched as he decided to give Mark a run for his money.

"So you say, how about a little challenge then?" Mark swallowed hard and nodded.

Draco held up the snitch, and let it go watching it till it disappeared out of sight.

"First one to catch it wins a gallon from the loser," he challenged Mark. Mark was not used to chasing the Snitch but he was determined to try. He hopped on his broom and soared up in the air, his eyes darting around the arena. Draco joined him in the air,

managing to shove Mark slightly off his broom. They circled the field, yet there was still no sign of the snitch. Then Mark saw a flicker of gold. Not wanting Draco to see it he pretended just to be flying along looking. As soon as he gained some distance, he took off towards it. Draco realised what was happening and chased him. Unfortunately Draco's broom was much faster than Mark's and he caught up quickly, deliberately bumping into him. Mark pulled his broom hard left as he raced to get out of Malfoy's reach. His arm out stretched ready to catch the snitch. He glanced back to see that Draco had taken out his wand. He quickly dipped and braked, allowing Draco to fly past him. He then soared towards the ground gathering speed as Draco lost sight of the snitch. He pulled up just in time, snatching the snitch moments before Draco realized it was right next to him. Mark let out a yell of excitement while Draco muttered a curse causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

"I don't believe it, it is not even the new school term, and I have a Quidditch casualty," Madam Promfery said in a huff. She lifted to the lids of Mark's eyes, but he was out cold.

"What happened Mr. Malfoy?" she asked accusingly. Draco put on his innocent face.

"We were just practicing and he fell of his broom, tried to pull some trick or something," Malfoy lied. The nurse looked at him a moment and decided not to make and issue out of it. Maybe Mr Ridgers did fall, who would know?

Malfoy left the hospital wing feeling really pleased. Maybe Ridgers would not remember that he caught the snitch. He began to think about Hermione,

'Where did that mudblood go for Christmas now that her parents are dead, maybe I should write to Ginny and find out,' he thought deviously.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry leaned back in his chair, his stomach full of the tasty dinner he had just eaten. It was wonderful staying with the Weasley's. Ron and Harry decided it was time to have a chat with Ginny seeming that Hermione could not get anything out of her. They found her lying on her bed reading a book later that evening. She looked up surprised to see her brother and Harry walking in. Ginny quickly sat up and straightened her skirt. Harry looked around the room, it was a typical girls room for the most part but he was fascinated. What caught his eye was a book lying on Ginny's desk. It was a muggle scrapbook not unlike ones he had used at school. On the cover where his initials H.P.

Harry had always known that Ginny had a crush on him, although this year he thought that it was over, with Ginny dating Neville and all. He leaned against the window, watching Ron who had sat down next to Ginny. Harry had warned him to use a brotherly approach or else he would upset her and they would never find out anything. 

"Ginny, about the other night at school, I am sorry if I upset you," Ron said apologetically. Ginny nodded but said nothing. Ron looked at Harry, his eyes pleading for him to intervene and ask the questions. Harry took over somewhat grudgingly. 

"Ginny the thing is we don't want Neville to hurt you-"

"But it wasn't Neville I was meeting," Ginny interrupted. 

"You are seeing him though," Ron chipped in. Ginny looked rather exasperated.

"What ever gave you that idea?" she asked confused.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, knowing the worst might come true.

"Then you were meeting Draco Malfoy weren't you?" Ron demanded.

Ginny lowered her head and nodded.

"But that night at the lake, it was Neville we saw?" Ron croaked.

Ginny nodded.

"Yes you saw Neville, who had seen me sneak out, and after my first year, he wanted to make sure I was not up to anything," Ginny explained.

"He knows about what happened with Tom Riddle?" asked Harry surprised.

"Well we are friends you know," said Ginny with a tone that sounded like Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you meeting with Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry and Ron in unison.

* * * * * * * * *

Hermione had just finished purchasing three books as Snape suddenly put his hand on her shoulder. 

"We should go," he told urgent tone yet softly. Hermione looked up at him confused, but then followed her gaze. Outside ominous black clouds were developing. The wind was up sending leaves and dust flying. People held onto their bags and tightened their coats.

Hermione sensed trouble, something dark was brewing in the corner of her mind, but she could yet interpret it. She allowed Severus to carry the rest of their shopping as they hurried towards the bus stop. But Severus managed to wave down a taxi. 

"I think this would be safer," was his only comment.

They rode home in silence, Snape staring out ahead of him, and Hermione aimlessly played with the buttons on her jacket. Her connection was still there, the scars transcribing the forbidding ill winds that were still to come.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N:  Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.  Extremely inspirational………J

Mark woke up with his head pounding.  He was no longer on the Quidditch pitch but in the hospital wing.  Professor McGonagall was talking quietly with the nurse in the corner unaware that he was awake.  

'Damn you Malfoy,' Mark thought to himself grimly, rubbing the back of his bruised neck.

* * * * * * * *

"I am not dating Draco!" Ginny shouted at Harry and Ron for the second time.

"Then why wont you tell us why you are meeting him then?" Ron growled back.

Ginny shook her head.

"It is nothing to do with either of you, okay?" she started to sob, burying her head in a pillow.  Ron rolled his eyes and then shrugged at Harry who was sitting on the windowsill gazing out into the dark.  He was obviously distracted by something.

"I am going downstairs," announced Ron, giving up on both of them.  Harry watched Ron leave, the uneasiness he was feeling was growing steadily, even his scar was burning slightly.  He realised he should leave Ginny's room, but he needed to find out what was going on.

"Ginny?" he said quietly.  She looked up, her face stained with tears.  She realised that she was alone with Harry.  Wiping her face with sleeve of her jersey, she managed to put on a brave face.

"I am just friends with Draco," she said softly.  Harry could not comprehend why though but decided to ask how it came about.

Ginny explained that Draco had been spending a lot of time by himself in the library.  She always spent most of her afternoons there.  One day he had made a snotty comment, and she had laughed, quite the response that he was not expecting. After spending time together, Draco finally saw her for more than a Weasley. And they became friends.

Harry thought back to his first year, how he and Ron had disliked Hermione at first.  But Draco Malfoy?

"All right Ginny, but be careful and never go off school premises with him, okay?" Harry finally conceded.  He left the room feeling uncertain and more confused than before.

********************

Severus placed all their shopping on the couch and raced upstairs.  Hermione watched him confused by his sudden anxiety.  Twenty minutes later he raced downstairs in his robes and into the kitchen.  Hermione who had been looking at one of her new books quickly followed him.

"Have you received any owl mail today?" he asked Nimbly.  The house elf shook his head, wide-eyed, and nervously continued to prepare dinner.  

"What is it Professor?" Hermione asked anxiously slipping back to formalities.

"I have to go Hermione, I must get to Hogwarts just in case," Snape answered as he hurried past her.  Hermione felt tears welling up.  She was suddenly very scared and did not want him to go.

"Don't leave me, please, what if he comes for me?" she said visibly shaken.

Severus stopped and turned around. He hadn't heard fear in her voice like that for a long time.  He moved over to her and knelt on one knee.

"Hermione, I promise you that as long as I am live I will never let that man harm you again," he said sincerely.  Hermione looked at him desperate to believe him.

Seeing her doubt, he decided to tell her the truth.

"I am going to be with Voldemort tonight so I will be able to prevent anything happening," he told her.

"Oh no Severus he will hurt you, don't go!" Hermione flung her arms around his neck. 

He pushed her back slightly, looking in her eyes.

"You know I need to do this to stay one step ahead, I have to go, you will be fine," Snape said a little to forcefully.  Hermione pulled back out his grasp and nodded.  She then raced upstairs.  Severus Snape took one last look around, and headed to the fireplace. 

It was going to be a long night.

* * * * * * * *

Draco played aimlessly with his food.  He need to meet the werewolf tonight, but still was unsure how he was going to slip past the teachers.  Dumbledore was keeping a close eye on him. In fact everyone had been moved to sit at one table for meals, seeming there were only few of them.  Tonight Mark Ridgers was noticeably absent as was Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and Professor Binns. There was one other student that Malfoy knew and that was none other than Seamus Finnegan.  His parents would only be home the day before Christmas and he was to wait at Hogwarts until their arrival. Seamus had kept a very low profile only appearing for meals.  However he always had a look of mischief on his face whenever he was around.  Draco sighed heavily and continued to play with his sago pudding.  Eventually he pushed it aside and got up.

"Going somewhere Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore inquired.

"Um I was going to see Mark in hospital Headmaster," he quickly thought of an excuse.

The Professor nodded and returned to his meal without further comment.  Draco did indeed go up to the hospital wing to find Mark eating a light supper.

"Hey Ridgers, feeling better?" he sneered flopping into a chair next to him.

"Yeah, you could have played cleanly you know," responded Mark slightly annoyed.

Malfoy chuckled his mind racing for something to say next.

"Um, here is your galleon," said Malfoy unthinkingly tossing a golden coin onto the bed.

Mark looked at him surprised.

"Hey thanks," he said quietly picking up the coin and placing it on the bedside cabinet. 

Soon the two fell into conversation about school and before Draco realised it was after 9pm.  He had missed his meeting with the werewolf.

* *  * * * * * * * 

Snape arrived in Dumbledore's office as prearranged.  He had sent an owl from Hermione's letting the Headmaster know of his arrival.  Dumbledore quickly said a spell over the fireplace again to block any uninvited visitors to Hogwarts. 

Snape sat down heavily in one of the chairs; his face bore his obvious distress over what was about to happen.  

"Severus I trust that you are well," Dumbledore said gently.

"As well as can be expected since I am about to return to my master," he replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.  Dumbledore knew better not to be offended by this.

"Miss Granger is presumably well too?" he asked with a slight smile.

Severus rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Yes, she is fine, annoying but fine, how is Malfoy getting along?" 

"Well he managed to injure a fourth year Gryffindor student this afternoon, but has since been to see the boy in the infirmary," Dumbledore reported.  Snape's eyebrows rose with mild wonder.

"Really, that is defiantly unlike him,"

"Maybe there is more to Mr Malfoy than meets the eye," the Headmaster said quietly his eyes twinkling.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione spent the evening in her room, sitting in an armchair trying to read.  Her free hand rested on her wand that was lying next to her.  Nimbly had retired to the basement where he had been staying for the last few months.  Hermione had gone down there earlier to find a neat little corner with bed and washbasin set up.  It pleased her greatly to see that at least the elf was comfortable.   She sighed heavily as she closed the book.  She could not concentrate.  The thought occurred to her that maybe she should write to Harry, and let him know what was going on.   Hermione found some parchment and ink but sat thinking about what there was to say.  Maybe that she was falling for Snape?  She knew there was really nothing to tell Harry that he would want to hear so she abandoned the idea and climbed into bed. Sleep eventually found her.

* * * * * * * *

"Severus so glad that you could join us tonight," one of the deatheaters remarked.

Snape shot him a cold look but kept quiet knowing that Goyle was only looking for a fight.  Most of them had not been to impressed with Lucius Malfoy been locked away for months on end as punishment for hurting Hermione.  They agreed with Malfoy that she was merely a mudblood, why should she be spared?  Then again most did not realise what role she was still to play.  Most of the wizards present were only interested in power, especially now that Voldemort had risen again.  

A hush fell through the room, as Voldemort entered with Wormtail slipping in behind his master.

"I see we have a full house tonight," said Voldemort his eyes darting around the room.

He whispered something to Wormtail who quickly left.  

"As you might be aware we lost one of our members not so long ago, Opruim-" the room tensed slightly.

"He seemed fit to warn someone at Hogwarts of our coming," Voldemort's eyes were now on Snape. He had his head bowed like the others could feel the piercing stare.

"Alas he is dead, a reminder to you all when you think you can betray me,"

Wormtail entered the room again; bringing a filthy figure after him, who was bound with chains.

"Ah Lucius, I trust that these last months for you have been one's of thought, that not telling me of your activities can bring great consequences," Voldemort said turning his attention to the crouch figure.

Snape vaguely heard a 'yes master'.  His inner self could not help smiling. Lucius was finally getting what he deserved.

"Very well, I will reinstate you, fortunately your son has turned into quite an asset at Hogwarts, is that not so Severus?"

"Yes Master, the headmaster has not been well for sometime now and your attack on the school successful except for finding the girl, Master," Snape tried to sound regretful.

Voldemort nodded but said nothing more on the matter.  Lucius was handed clean robes and told to go wash before coming into his presence again.

What was still not clear is what was still going to happen that night.  During updates from each Deatheater, Voldemort received a message.  His brow crossed with anger, his bid the messenger goodnight.  Uneasiness grew in the room again.  Lucius had rejoined them looking pale and thin.  His once long hair looked bleak and dull.

"Lucius, it seems your son missed his arranged meeting this evening, perhaps Hogwart's teachers are keeping a close watch on him?" Voldemort looked from Lucius to Severus.

"Yes Master, there are only two other students at Hogwarts at this time, so the teachers are around them at all times," Severus explained.  Voldemort looked at him clearly disapproving of the comment.  

"Tell your son that he must pick a student to bring to me, before the others return from the Holidays, with Dumbledore ill, we should start recruiting," Voldemort said to Lucius.

In the back of his mind Severus was relieved.  At least Hermione was safe for now.  Then if occurred to him that Voldemort had not asked where Hermione was.  The meeting continued without any further questions to Severus.  Voldemort outlined his recruitment campaign; they were all to gather any wizards who were willing or not so willing.

Eventually everyone was dismissed except Severus and Lucius. Both were knelt before their master 

"Severus, where is the girl staying?" Voldemort asked his voice cold and malicious.

"Dumbledore has her hidden in an undisclosed place, out of the country I believe," Snape lied.   Voldemort nodded in thought.

Lucius looked at Severus through the veil of his hair.  Snape saw the distrust lurking in Lucius eyes, the anger that had welled up over the last months.  He would have to be very careful now that Lucius had returned.

Draco slept better than he had in ages that night.  The following morning at breakfast he received an owl. Mark who had now recovered had joined him at the table.  Draco quickly excused himself to go read the letter in private.  Draco recognised his father's hand writing immediately. He felt dread creeping into his fingers as he broke the seal.

* * * * * * * * 

Snape found Hermione in the kitchen looking tired.  She had not touched her coffee or toast but merely sat there staring into nowhere.

"I am back," he announced as walked into the kitchen.   Hermione jumped out of her seat and hugged him.  Relief flooded to her face.  She didn't even mind getting floo powder all over herself.  Nimbly quickly started to make Severus an omelette and soon they were both eating breakfast as if it was a normal day.  After Snape had finished, he told Hermione what had happened the previous evening.

"The good news, is he is not searching for you," Snape concluded.  Hermione nodded.

"But I need to be careful, he will have spies out, wont he?" she pointed out.

"Yes, but not so much in muggle London, Diagon alley for instance is out of bounds,"

Snape agreed.

* * * * * * * *

Mark and Draco spent the day on the Quidditch pitch practicing manoeuvres.  Draco still had no idea that Mark was on the team.  Mark thought about telling him but changed his mind, thinking that Draco might turn against him. Besides he could just imagine the surprised look on his face at the first Quidditch game of the season. Draco's mind however was on his father's words.

* * * * * * * * * 

It was getting dark outside and Snape began to look anxious.  It was Christmas Eve the following day.  Would Voldemort even take this into consideration?  Snape could only hope.  He did not want to leave Hermione alone.  He even considered taking her to the Weasley's but soon thought different of that.  Harry was with them and perhaps Hermione would realise that she was too young for him that is for Severus Snape.

In the kitchen Hermione was trying to convince Nimbly to take Christmas off but the elf was not convinced.  He thought that Hermione was trying to get rid of him, that she did not like his cooking.  Eventually she gave up, although rather relieved that she did not have to try her hand at cooking.  She found Severus pacing up and down in front of the crackling fireplace.  She had to smile.  He looked terribly serious, almost like he was at school.

"Will you be going again tonight?"  She asked. Severus shook his head.

"I don't think so, but I am worried about tomorrow," he looked at her carefully trying to gauge her reaction, but Hermione merely nodded.  She knew in her heart that she would be spending Christmas Eve curled up by the fire with a book.  Severus would be off doing the terrible work of Voldemort.  That she had to accept.

"Have you done your homework yet?" Snape asked in his Professor tone.

Hermione gave a sharp look and he knew it was a silly question to ask.  She had caught up everything that she had missed and more.  With the O.W.L.S coming up she was studying more than usual.  Snape sat down next to her on the couch and put his hand over hers.   It was his way of saying sorry and she understood.  She put her head against his chest, while he stroked her hair; they stayed like that till late into the night.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry lay awake in bed thinking about Hermione.  He still had not received a letter from her and tomorrow was Christmas Eve. He wished he could apparate then he would be able to see her at anytime and make sure that Snape was not taking advantage of her.  Maybe he could ask Mr Weasley to organise that he could open the Grangers fireplace so that he could use floo powder. Question was if Mr Weasley would?  And how would he convince Ron not to come with? Harry rolled over and watched Ron snoring away.  They had been having tremendous fun, flying around on Harry's firebolt and other activities. 'At least Hermione was safe for now,' he hoped. 

* * * * * * * * *

Snape awoke with a sudden jolt.  The room was dark and the fire had gone out. He slowly slid out his wand, not daring to move.  There was silence.  He eased Hermione off his chest and placed her head onto a cushion.  She only stirred slightly before falling back asleep again.  Snape crept around the house, but found nothing.  Back in the lounge, he lit the fire again, poking at the logs.  

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked sleepily.  Severus turned around in a panic, to find her standing behind him rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, the fire went out, but since you are up we might as well go to bed?" Snape remarked, killing the last embers. Hermione stared at him jaw open.

"What is it?" he asked confused, his eyes darting around the room.

"You said we should go to bed?" she answered. Snape looked at her blankly.

"And what is wrong-" as the words came out of his mouth he finally realised what she had been thinking.  He raised his eyebrow and looked at her quizzically. 

"Miss Granger you needn't take what I say literally, I meant your own bed and myself in the guest room," Severus tried to cover up his obvious amusement.  So the girl might be really interested?

Hermione nodded, her face turning pink and raced up the stairs.  Snape smiled. Perhaps things were going to work in his favour after all.

* * * * * * * * * *

Draco went home the following morning.  His father looked terrible at first sight.  His mother no better, she after all had been extremely concerned for her husband's safety.

Alas it was good to be home.   When Lucius called Draco into the library, he did not think much of it till his father spoke.

"So have you decided who it is going to be?" Lucius asked coldly.

Draco looked at him blankly for moment before realising what his father meant.

"Yes father," he replied knowing it would have to be Mark.  Seamus had also left on at the same time as he had.

"Well who is it?" his father asked annoyed.

"Mark Ridgers, half wizard and the only student at Hogwarts at this moment," Draco explained.  His father nodded, rubbing his chin in thought.  

"We will go for him on Boxing day, if you are sure that Dumbledore is unwell,"

Draco was again confused.  Dumbledore was fine and he looked better than ever.

"Um, but Dumbledore is fine," Draco told him. Lucius face turned to rage.

"What?" he yelled. Getting up from his seat he stormed towards his son taking him by the collar of his jumper.

"Have you not being giving him those sweets?" he shouted shaking Draco violently.

"I have father, I have done everything I have been told!" Draco pleaded fearing his father and Voldemort for that matter.  Lucius let go of him and seemed to stop and think.

"Ah, he must have realised, of perhaps someone told him, and provided a potion to make him well," he said out aloud.  Draco realised that he was implying that Snape had helped Dumbledore.

'But he is a deatheater, so he would want Dumbledore ill, even dead wouldn't he?' Draco thought to himself. All this time, maybe they have known everything; maybe Snape is working both sides?  It made sense to Draco, perfect sense.  He watched his father pacing the room, his eyes closed deep in thought.  Draco knew this was his only chance, he knew what needed to be done.

"Father?"


	27. Chapter 27

A/N:  I suppose I have kept you lot waiting long enough for what happens so here it is.

Hermione brushed her hair for the hundredth time that morning.  It was finally Christmas Eve and she was looking forward to the day.  Snape had not been called the previous night, and was still snoring gently in the guest room.  Hermione knew this because Snape had left his door open just in case.  She pulled on her jeans and a sweater and decided to go down stairs and wrap the last of the presents.  Ron's and Ginny's were already done, but Hermione was still contemplating Harry's.  She had bought him a book about the History of the Order of the Phoenix, only available to her through permission from Dumbledore.  Past members were well known but in the last fifty years new members were kept in the up most secrecy.  Walking past the bathroom she could hear Snape curse softly as he stepped under the hot water of his shower.  She smiled recalling what had happened the previous night.  Was he really interested in her that way?  After all she was only sixteen.  There was no denying that there was a definite connection between them but the age gap scared Hermione the most more that Severus himself.

* * * * * * * *

"Sure Harry I could make that happen for you, but only you must go," Mr Weasley told Harry and Ron. Harry nodded excitedly and somewhat relieved that he was going on his own.  He was going to surprise Hermione and make everything better between them.  He missed her, but more than anything the thought of her warm kisses made him want to see her even more.

"See Harry, if you go late tonight it will be like an early Christmas present," clambered Ron.  

"I will make sure you can floo to Hermione's home, but are you sure you don't want to tell her and Professor Snape before you just show up?" asked Mr Weasley as he pulled his coat on.

"No thanks Mr Weasley, I really want to surprise her, it will be okay," Harry pleaded.

Standing on the landing above the kitchen, Ginny quickly scrambled to her room.  So that is where Professor Snape was. Ginny reread Draco's letter.  He was desperately trying to find Snape because his father was up to something.  He wanted to know if Ginny knew where he was. Without hesitation, she scribbled a note to him and rolled the parchment.  Draco's owl waited patiently while she tied the letter to his leg and then with a hoot he was off. It didn't occur to Ginny why Draco did not go to Dumbledore if it was so urgent.

* * * * * * * * 

The office door burst open letting through a rush of light.  Standing in the doorway was Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore looked up from the book he was reading.

"Ah Mr Malfoy you are back," the Headmaster noted casually.

"My father and mother have gone on urgent business, and I was told I would need to return," Draco said in harsh tone as he stepped closer to Dumbledore's desk.  Something struck the Professor odd, but he could not quite place it and this concerned him greatly.

"You see, Voldemort has returned and finally Wizard's and muggle's will get what they deserve," Draco continued.  Dumbledore's face-hardened slightly but he remained calm even though he was taken aback by Draco's sudden acceptance of Voldemort.

"Is that so Mr Malfoy, and what would a boy such as yourself know about that?" he asked.

Draco laughed but it was cold and flat.  He pulled out his wand, and roared a spell.

* * * * * * * * * *

Mark Ridgers sat quietly on his bed reading Draco's letter.  It was confusing; Draco seemed under some kind of pressure.  He talked about wanting to save Mark from dark things, but having to do terrible things himself to avoid this.  Mark considered going to see the Headmaster but decided against it.  He would just have to wait till Draco wrote again because he had been instructed not to answer the letter he was now reading.

* * * * * * * * *

By the time Hermione and Snape sat down for dinner that night it was almost eight. They had spent the day in her parent's offices, clearing personal items and preparing it for a tenant in the New Year. It had been a sad but amusing day.  Snape had actually been witty, playing around with the instruments and making a fool of himself. Hermione could not believe the other side of him.  Who would ever believe that Severus Snape was actually funny?

* * * * * * * *

Dumbledore lay dazed in his armchair, suddenly to frail and tired to move or speak.  His tormentor stood above him, but it was no longer Draco Malfoy but Lucius. 

"Amazing this apologies potion if I must say so myself, you were even fooled," he gloated.  Dumbledore groaned trying to reach for his wand that was now in Lucius hands.

"Not so fast old man, you don't want to hurt yourself," again he laughed but suddenly stopped.  He had plenty to do now that Dumbledore was out of the way.  He slipped out of the office and headed towards Hogsmede.  In his pocket was a letter he intercepted for his son.  Unwittingly Draco had led him straight to Hermione and also proved that Severus was a traitor. The stupid little red head girl had fallen for the same thing that had happened to her in her first year.  How gullible could one get? Now Voldemort would know the truth and this time Severus would die.

* * * * * * * * *

Professor McGonagall was surprised not to see the Headmaster at dinner that night but thought nothing of it.  He was obviously busy and did not want to be interrupted.  Only three teachers and one student remained at Hogwarts, all unaware of what was still to come.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N:  Warning there are going to be a lot of cliff-hangers coming this way…..have to keep you on the edge of your seats…….thanks for the reviews and without further ado here is Chap 28.

Hermione and Snape told Nimbly to leave them the dishes that evening.  Snape had been entertaining her with stories about why he was at Hogwarts.  Now they both stood at the kitchen sink, Hermione washing the dishes and Snape drying.  

"Hermione can I ask you something?" Severus said quietly.

"Yeah?" she answered focusing on the plate she was scrubbing.

"In your third year, you and Harry helped Sirius Black didn't you?" he asked his voice slightly bitter.  Hermione stopped what she was doing, but did not look at him. Her mind raced for an answer.  

'What if I tell him the truth there is nothing he can do about it now,' she thought.

Eventually she answered him.

"Yes, but if you want to know how, you will have to ask Dumbledore,"  

"I knew it, Potter, he always gets in the way," Snape groaned without thinking.

Hermione gave him a sharp look.

"Why don't you give Harry a break, I am sick of you being mean, even to me and everyone else, would it kill you to have the pleasant attitude as you have had over the last few day with me?" Hermione snapped.  She dried her hands and left the room.

'Actually I think it would,' Severus said to himself.  He was just bitter and he knew it.  Being a deatheater had hardened him tremendously.  He finished the rest of the dishes and went to find Hermione.  She was sitting on the floor by the fire, stroking Crookshanks.

Snape sat down next to her and put his arm around her.  She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.  Then what they both had been fighting happened.

* * * * * * * * * *

"I am pleased Lucius, very pleased," said Voldemort.  He finally would get the girl back.

"Master, what must I do to the traitor?" asked Lucius hoping for permission to kill Severus Snape.

"Leave him for now, I have a feeling he will come in hand later," Voldemort said darkly. 

"Yes Master, tonight we gain the power!" Said Lucius as he bowed and left to take revenge.

* * * * * * * * * 

Harry said goodbye to Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley and stepped into the fireplace.  Mrs Weasley handed him the some floo powder and Harry took a handful.

"Hermione Granger's house," he said clearly and closed his eyes.

* * * * * * * *

It was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix that woke Professor McGonagall up.

She in turned shrieked when she awoke to the colourful bird perched at the end of her bed.

"Fawkes what is it?" she asked confused, before realising the bird could not answer.

She pulled on her night robe and raced to catch up to the bird as it headed towards Dumbledore's office. Minevera could not help but feel alarmed.  As she climbed the stairwell to the office she thought of the well fair of the students.

On entering the Headmasters office she realised that was not what she should have been thinking. Albus lay on the floor, groaning trying to reach the broken remnants of his wand, not far from his out stretched fingers.

"Oh Albus, I knew you hadn't recovered," she cried as she raced to his side.

* * * * * * * *

Hermione moaned softly as Severus touched her left breast. Her sweater now lay discard next to them.  Her jeans were unzipped showing her underpants that were blue and lacy.

Severus own shirt was open ,exposing muscles that Hermione had no idea existed. His kiss was hard and passionate and Hermione fought for breath yet did not pull away.  The moment was intense, the fire crackling loudly slightly above the noise of moans and moving bodies.  Severus slipped his hand into the back of Hermione's jeans, slipping them down her smooth legs. At the same time he pulled her in closer to him.  She flinched a little as he ran his fingers across her scarred body.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly when he managed to break the kiss.

Hermione nodded staring in the dark eyes of this mystery man who had become so part of her life.

Severus slipped of his shirt and took her into his arms. He lifted her onto his lap, her legs wrapped around his back and her arms around his neck.  The fire scorched he back slightly as he started to loosen her bra, his mouth already searching for her tender nipple.  Suddenly he pulled her back almost throwing her across the floor.  Smoke filled the room, as Harry entered the fireplace. The fire went out and only the light of the moon caught the flash of anger in Harry Potters eyes. 

"Oh no," Hermione said softly as Harry took reached into his pocket.  For a moment she thought Harry would do something terrible.  Instead he took out a small handful of floo powder and disappeared.

Severus lay still for a moment not sure of what to make of the situation. He could hear Hermione trying to coax back her tears unsuccessfully as he inched towards her.  He swept her into his arms and carried her upstairs continuing to kiss her all over.  

Not even Harry Potter was not go to interfere in this moment for him.

Upstairs in the guest room, he put her down onto the bed. Hermione looked at him her eyes smouldering with passion, as she reached out and grabbed him savagely. 

Once she had him on his back, she climbed onto of him, unbuttoning his pants. Severus watched her closely, as she started to kiss him all over eventually between his legs.  Her warm mouth circled him, her lips slightly tensed.  He groaned, his body heat rising, he could barely handle it.  He pulled her up to him and forced her onto her back.  Severus had to laugh at the little wicked smile on her face. Her eyes consenting as he parted her legs, his fingers finding wetness. He slowly entered her, and then thrust, slowing down and then fast. Hermione cried out, but it not in passion but in fear as her body went cold and ridged.


	29. Chapter 29

When Harry opened his eyes again he was back in the Weasley's fireplace. Fortunately everyone had gone to bed.  Harry opened the kitchen door and stepped out into the garden. Soft sprinkle of snow littered his shoulders as he walked down to the river.  Tears formed in his eyes, but he willed them not to fall. He could not believe what he saw.  Hermione and Snape together.  She had played him for a fool, all this time she had accused him of seeing Cho.  Harry wished Cho was right there at that moment so he could have revenge. Sadly he knew this was not going to happen.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted trying to clear the anger out of his system.

* * * * * * * * * 

"What, what is it Hermione?" said Severus afraid that he had her hurt her. He looked up at her face that was frozen in fear.  Snape swung his head around to realise they were surrounded with deatheaters and Lucius was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Oh Severus, don't let us interrupt you, please continue," Lucius spat. Snape quickly moved off Hermione and covered her while he reached for his pants on the floor.

He was prevented from doing so from the large boot of Goyle.

"Looking for these?" asked Lucius holding up their wands.  Hermione gasped.  She hadn't even realised hers was missing.  The deatheaters all laughed wickedly.

"Ah the little mudblood, come here," said Lucius his eyes now focusing on her.  Hermione shrunk back against the headboard.   Severus was looking from Hermione to Lucius, unsure what to do.

"Come here!" he demanded.  Hermione slowly stood up, trying to wrap the sheet around her body.  One of the deatheaters pulled it away from her. She tried to hide herself but Lucius pulled her hands away.  He took hold her left hand, and then grabbed her middle finger.  Hermione realised he was after her ring.  She was about to summon help when Lucius took out a sharp knife.  Before she could do anything, he sliced off her finger. Immediately the ring appeared to those who could not see it before.  Hermione screamed in agony, as one of the deatheaters used the sheet to wrap around her hand.  Goyle was holding Severus back as he tried to get to Hermione's side.  Lucius slipped the ring off, putting into his pocket and held up Hermione's finger.

"Would you like this back?" he asked plainly. Hermione nodded through her tears.  The bloodstained sheet was yanked off her hand and Lucius performed a spell to rejoin her severed finger.

"I have been told not to spoil the goods, as for you however," Lucius paused as he looked at Snape, and then continued.

"Never will you get away with this but for now you will only suffer," He then performed the Cruciatus spell.  Snape reeled in agony as his body was tormented.  Hermione was begging for Lucius to stop but he ignored her.  He was enjoying every moment of watching Severus suffer.  

* * * * * * * * * 

By the time early light appeared the Burrow was full of activity.  Mr Weasley was awoken in the early hours of the morning to be informed about Dumbledore.  Also that there had been three muggle attacks.  It was then that Professor McGonagall apperated into the Weasley's kitchen that everyone became alarmed.

"Professor McGonagall!" George cried, when he saw her.  She gave him a stern look and then searched the room with her eyes for Harry.  Sitting at the kitchen table, was the boy who lived but he looked terrible.  Dark circles had developed beneath his red eyes, his skin was pale and discoloured, but what she noted was the he was gripping the table as to stop himself from shaking. 

"I am afraid that I come with more bad news," she quickly said to her audience.

Ron swallowed hard, he could not think of more terrifying news that Dumbledore was on his deathbed.

"What is it?" It was Mrs Weasley who finally interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"Hermione has been taken to Voldemort, and Professor Snape is battling for his life," she answered no longer able to hold back the tears.

Ron's face crumbled but then leapt out his chair and around to Harry, pointing to his ring that had started to glow.

Minevera McGonagall nodded at both of them.

"You are both wanted there, you better go now," she told them.  Harry had not reacted at all to the news but rubbed his ring like Ron as they disappeared simultaneously.

"The war has started," Mr Weasley echoed as silence throughout the Wizarding world prevailed.  Voldemort had returned.


	30. Chapter 30

"Get your hands off me!" screamed Hermione.  Her eyes were wide with terror, as the cold hands ran over her body.  Voldemort smiled at her.  He ignored her request and continued to touch ever inch of her shaking body.  Hermione closed her eyes praying for a miracle she knew was not going to happen.  He had her again and this time she knew that he would not let go.  Her finger still throbbed and she thought of her lost ring.  If only she had had a chance to call for help.  She also wondered if Severus was still alive.

"Hermione, tomorrow you will become a deatheater, there is no hope for rescue, no salvation so you might as well accept it," said the cold uncaring voice.  Despite herself, Hermione could not help but believe him.  There was no hope; Harry would never save her now after what he had seen and Severus, who knew if he was even alive?

* * * * * * *

The entire wizarding world good and evil was preparing for war.  Daily numbers came in of families been killed whilst in their sleep.  Harry had spent the last day gathering as many loyal Hogwarts students as possible.  Now seated in the Gryffindor common room he looked around at their eager faces.  Ron was among them and so were George and Fred.  Mark Ridgers had also just sat down opposite to Harry.  Harry smiled at him but only received a nod in return.  Harry dismissed it as nerves and began the meeting.

* * * * * * * *

Ginny could not believe her eyes that night. She had awoken to a knocking noise at her window.  Sleepily she had gotten up thinking it was an owl trying to deliver a letter.  To her surprise it had been Draco Malfoy on his broom, smiling wickedly at her as she opened her window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised and a little scared.

"Come on Ginny, there is a lot to do, get dressed we must leave," Draco said quickly.

Ginny nodded and quickly did as she was told.    Draco watched her quietly.  

'Stupid little girl,' he thought to himself.  Ginny had seemed to forget that he was there as she stripped off her nightie, and pulled on some jeans and a sweater.  She glanced around the room and grabbed her robe which had her wand tucked in a pocket. 

"Ready," she said softly.  Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Your broom Ginny," he said in a cold voice.  Ginny's ears and faced turned pink as she mumbled sorry.  Without further thought they left, flying to houses all over the English country side looking for followers.

* * * * * * * 

Severus groaned as Madame Promfrey doctored his wounds.  He could not remember feeling worse in his life, knowing that Voldemort now had Hermione.  How could he have been so stupid?  He had known it was only a matter of time when Lucius would figure out that he was not loyal to Voldemort.  Snape glanced over at the bed next him where Dumbledore lay gravely ill.  How had Voldemort gotten to Dumbledore?  How did this all happen?

* * * * * * * 

Sirius sighed heavily as they left the ruins of another destroyed home.  It had been the third attack that night already.

'At least Harry is safe,' he thought to himself.  Memories of the night Harry's parents were killed still haunted him and now were so close to reality again.  Harry had written to him of Hermione's capture.  He had sounded upset, but decidedly distant.  Sirius could only wonder what had happened to their friendship that would make Harry turn his back. The fact is if Sirius had known what Severus Snape had done he would have probably killed him.  Harry had kept to himself not even telling Ron what had happened. It was Lupin that brought Sirius back into what is happening around.

"Sirius lets go here comes the muggle police," he said quickly.  They had just missed the deatheaters who were now probably on their way to attack another innocent family.

With that they both dissipated to the hide out hoping that next time they would be in time.

* * * * * * * 

The meeting in the common room had just finished.  Everyone would go through a training program the following morning before they headed out in groups.  Harry hurried towards the infirmary to go see Dumbledore.  On his way he saw Professor McGonagall. 

"Oh Harry, how are things?" she asked not her usual firm self.  

"All arranged Professor; I was just going to see Dumbledore.  She nodded at Harry astounded that he was handling things so well. She watched open the infirmary doors before heading off to her other duties.

Madame Promfrey greeted Harry as he entered the room.  Harry nodded at her sombrely as he walked over to Dumbledore's side as the old man called Harry to him. 

"You must not let Hermione die," the old wizard whispered, he then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  Harry's eyes filled with tears. He sat next to the bed for awhile, thinking what Dumbledore said.

"Now Severus I have to do this," the nurse said forcefully.  Harry's head shot up.

He had an idea and Snape was going to help him no matter what.  Hermione had chosen Snape over him, but she had been his loyal friend for years.  Harry decided he would not let her down no matter what.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry could not sleep.  He had tossed and turned for the last two hours.  Even Hedwig sensed his uneasiness and had flown off to the owlery for some rest after nipping Harry on the ear affectionately.  It was now two in the morning when Harry shuffled off to the bathroom.  Surprisingly he met Mark Ridgers there.  Mark sat on the bathroom floor his head against the wall staring at the ceiling as though he was happening for something to happen.  His eyes flickered over Harry as he entered and returned to the ceiling.

"'Allo Mark," Harry said sleepily. Harry suddenly realized something odd must be going on because Mark just seemed to ignore him.

"Um, is there something wrong?" he asked now concerned.  Mark shook his head but remained silent.  Alarm bells were ringing in Harry's head but he could not explain why.  He continued to a stall.  Moments later he heard Mark sigh deeply and pull himself off the floor.  Harry went over to the basins and washed his hands watching Mark in the mirror.  He was pacing up and down his hands behind his back still looking up. It was though he was in a trance. Harry quietly approached Mark and lifted his hand to wave in front of Marks face.  As he did so Mark's hand snatched Harry's arm aggressively.  

"Ouch you're hurting me," Harry said getting worried. He looked into Mark's eyes, which now were glaring on him, burning angrily. 

"Well if it isn't the great Harry Potter?" he finally said in an awful tone that sounded familiar to Harry although he could not place it.

"Let go of me!" Harry said defensively.  He thought of his wand that still lay in his dormitory under his pillow.  What happened next Harry did not expect.  Draco Malfoy entered the bathroom, closely followed by Ginny. Harry was about to ask what the hell they were doing there, but Draco put his finger to his lips.  Mark had not noticed them coming in and was pulling his wand out of his robe. He was about to curse Harry when Draco struck from behind.  Mark's entire body froze as he fell to the ground. Harry looked at the two shocked to find that Draco was actually smiling and so was Ginny.  

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Harry asked hoarsely.

It was Ginny who spoke, her voice warm and confident.

"Harry, Mark was acting on Lucius Malfoy's orders," she said her head shaking.

"But how, I mean, how did you know, he, I thought he was," Harry stuttered still full of disbelief. Draco remained silent for a moment and then spoke.

"Mark and I became friends over Christmas, but after I turned on my father he started writing to Mark, controlling him actually," Draco added dismissively poking Mark's solid body in the side with his wand. 

"You turned against your father?" Harry asked surprised.  Ginny actually giggled at this point, turning slightly pink. Harry ignored her, his mouth still gaping.

"Look I may not like you Potter, but I'm not about to become my father, I sick of him telling me what to do," Draco had now put his wand away and walked over to Ginny, and held out his hand.  She took it and they turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry asked still confused.  

"Harry, don't worry we know what we are doing, you will have some Slytherin support in a few days, now we really need to go.  Keep an eye on Mark and watch your back," Ginny said lightly as Draco pulled her out the bathroom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

Hermione woke exhausted.  Voldemort had spent the night putting dark thoughts into her head.  She was amazed at his power as much as she hated to admit it. 

The bed smelt of sweat and fear and she felt disgusted. She had been give a black robe to wear which she now pulled over her head and slipped out of the room down to the bathroom.  She could not escape the house where they were holding her; Voldemort had made sure of that. 

In the bathroom Hermione discovered there was only cold water, as she stepped into the tub.  She shivered as she let it run over her body. If only she had her wand she could just do a freshening spell.   Eventually she became num and even managed to wash her hair.  It now was at her shoulders and regaining its wild look. She had just finished putting her robe on when one of the woman deatheaters burst in. She gave Hermione a look of disdain and seized her by the arm.

"You are wanted," she said roughly pulling Hermione out of the bathroom.  Hermione's mind raced. Surely she was not going to see Voldemort, he had only left an hour before she had got up.  The deatheater who's name Hermione did not know, opened a door two rooms down from Hermione's and pushed her inside, locking the door behind her. Alone, she looked around the room, a plush bedroom with a small lounge area and writing desk.  Hermione felt slightly relieved, maybe they would leave her here for the time being. She knew that evening the ceremony would take place to make her a deatheater.  She had almost resigned herself to it. Why not accept what you cannot fight?

"That's the right kind of thinking Hermione," A voice said from behind her.  It was Snape.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"No way," Ron said angrily. Harry had just told him what happened the night before. Harry was not sure what he was more upset about.  The fact that Ginny was running around with Draco, or the fact Mark has being controlled by Lucius.   Now as they sat at the breakfast table eating a quick meal before training began, Harry could see no sign of Mark.  He was not in the bathroom that morning when Harry had returned, now with his wand tucked up his sleeve.

"Ron, we will just have keep an eye on him, but we cannot do anything at this point," Harry had already told Professor McGonagall on the way to breakfast.  She had nodded but had said nothing. Harry could tell that it concerned her greatly and that she would alert the teachers to watch Mark and himself closely. 

Harry looked up at the doors just as Sirius, Lupin and Moody entered the hall.  All three of them looked tired and hungry. Professor Lupin looked worse off but Harry knew that was because they recently had a full moon.  Sirius had finally gotten some new robes and did not look like he had just escaped from Askaban. 

As for Moody, Harry was sure his face was worse off than ever or was it the fact that he growling at student who had just pushed past him trying to get into the hall.  The student was none other than Mark Ridgers, and Harry found himself wondering if Moody had sensed the not all was right. 

Sirius hurried over and clutched Harry on the shoulder affectionately.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" Harry asked interestedly. Ron was beaming at them, obviously relieved that they had arrived.

"Come to give you lot a few lessons," Lupin interrupted before Sirius could answer.    

"What are going to be doing?" Ron asked nervously.

"Avoiding that boy," Moody growled in a low voice.  His one good eye was on Harry and Ron, but his magical eye was focused on Mark Ridgers, who sat alone at the other end of the table.  Harry felt immediately relieved that he would not have to convince the three that something was not right with Mark, after it was Draco that pointed it out. 

Professor McGonagall stood up and Lupin, Sirius and Moody looked up at her.

"I Believe lessons are about to start," a small smile creeping onto her face.


	32. Chapter 32

"Snape is missing!" Ron hissed under his breath.  He had just returned from the hospital wing after a spell had backfired on him burning his hand slightly.  Professor Lupin had insisted he go have Madam Promfrey look at it before Ron could continue with the rest of the class.

"What?" Harry asked distractedly.  He was trying to make sure Neville didn't pulverize him.  Neville had suddenly grown up no longer shy but confident.  Harry had to wonder if it was anything to do with Neville's parents.  Maybe his grandmother let him know how important it was to stand and fight Voldemort.

"Snape, he's gone, Madame Promfrey says he snuck out in the early hours of the morning," Ron said anxiously. 

"He has gone after Hermione I suspect," Harry said softly, giving Neville the signal to stop using him as a target.  

"We better tell him too," he added watching Lupin walk in their direction.

Harry was not sure how he felt about it. What if Snape got Hermione killed? Something told him he needed to be there, he needed to find Hermione himself.

Lupin and Sirius were quite surprised and allured to Snape not being the bravest of men so they decided to search his office to see if there might be any clues.  Harry listened closely whilst standing nearby and overheard them. Harry decided that it was his only opportunity to find out where Snape had gone.

Ron and Harry waited till Moody joined Sirius and Lupin, following them in the shadows and they headed down to the dungeon. On Snape's desk was a map and a pendent.  Severus had merely used one of the oldest techniques to pinpoint Voldemort, but he had a good idea where the deatheater's were hiding to make things easier.  

* * * * * * * * * 

"Severus, how, oh I am so glad to see you," Hermione cried throwing her arms around his neck. He held her tight for a moment and then pushed her away slightly.

"Hermione we have to be quick, I have the apologies potion here, I transform into Lucius and I have some hair of that woman who just brought you in," Severus said hurriedly.

Hermione nodded and smiled.  She understood what he was trying to say.  Severus took out two small bottles opening one and adding the hair.  He handed it to Hermione and waited for her to drink it.  She did in one gulp, remembering how foul it was in her second year, when she accidentally got transformed into a cat.

He nodded when she had finished and took drank from his bottle.  Slowly they both began to transform.  Soon Severus had long white hair and Hermione was taller with short dark hair.  

"I hope this works," Severus muttered under his breath as they headed for the door. 

* * * * * * * * *

Harry waited until he was sure that Ron was asleep before grabbing his map and invisibility cloak.  He hurried to the third floor where he waited for the statue to give way to slip under the school and over to Hogwart's.  He could not believe that Voldemort was actually hiding in London.   He could only hope that he could get Hermione and himself out of there safely.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry had narrowly avoided Filch doing his rounds as he escaped the castle and headed for the station.  Harry was not sure if other trains besides the Hogwart's Express used the line but he needed to find away to London.  It was easier than he expected, and Harry soon had a ticket to London at the cost of one galleon.  The train arrived an hour later and Harry watched Hogwart's fade into the distance, hoping that it was not the last time he would see his school again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucius Malfoy cloak swept along behind him as he made his way along the passages of the house, avoiding conversation with anyone.  He was sure that he had seen someone who looked similar to him moments ago, leaving one of the rooms with a woman.  Naturally he was confused but in the wizarding world there could be many reasons for this to happen.  Either someone had altered time or someone was impersonating him. Either way Lucius Malfoy was by no means going to leave the matter unchecked. He had almost caught up when he walked straight into Crabbe and Goyle who had just finished stuffing their faces by looking at their rounded figures. 

"Hurry you fools," He snapped at them.  Crabbe and Goyle confused followed Lucius, panting whilst trying to keep up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lucius was not the only person to see his double and now Snape was hurrying Hermione on as fast he could without them looking suspicious. He knew they where being followed and if spotted at the same time, their only chance of escape would be over. The corners of Hermione's eyes twitched slightly as she could see the sunlight under the door they approached.  She tugged Severus arm eagerly and then practically yanked it off.

"What?" Snape sneered painfully.  Hermione had stopped walking and was now staring at the door.  Snape looked up to find red burning eyes glaring at him.  He knew that he would die for this.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron was upset that morning when he awoke to find Harry gone.  But it was when he discovered that Harry had not slipped down to breakfast but out of Hogwart's without him, that Ron's temper got the better of him.  Kicking his trucking, Ron ended up on the floor, nursing his foot and groaning.

"I just can't understand why he would go without me?" he later complained to Neville.  Without Harry and Hermione there, Ron was lost.  

"What's this?' George asked stuffing the last piece of his toast into his mouth.

"Harry off saving the world without you?" Fred joked. George looked at his brother with praise at that one.

"Actually he is," Neville said shaking his head.  

Ron shot him a look of total disgust before turning back to his brothers. Deciding that it was time to change the subject Ron promptly told the twins about Ginny.

But Fred and George already knew and were not that easily side tracked.  

"Figure we should go after him," George said decidedly. Fred nodded and looked at Ron and Neville questioningly?  

Ron gulped hard, his eyes growing wide.

"But he has gone, he's gone after you know who?" he managed to say.  

Fred and George nodded.  The time had come; the Order of the Phoenix would have to wait.  

"Leave everything to us!" said Fred and the two left Ron and Neville with pained looks on their faces.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Merlin smiled as he watched the twins leave.  He had been watching from beyond.  Slowly everything was going accordingly to the way it was meant to happen.

"Now to help Dumbledore," he muttered waving his arm to signal that it was time.

"Come all, we have much to do!" He told the awaiting army.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N:  Before you lot give me any more flames about Snape and Hermione, the story is not over.  Yes I know she is too young, but being vulnerable is the point. So keep reading, I know you will approve the ending…

"Lucius, what is the big hurry and where are you going Beatrix?" asked Voldemort interested why his servants looked as though they had been caught in the act of doing something.  

"My lord, we were attending to some plans for tonight," Snape said, but answering as though he was Lucius. Hermione merely nodded, trying to look cold and angry.  Voldemort nodded and stepped aside.  He had returned from meeting with some Dementor's that he managed to persuade to become his allies again and rather distracted with plans.  Severus nodded his head respectively and opened the door, and Hermione slipped into the sunlight.  From behind them somewhere they heard a voice yell stop.  Before Hermione realized what was happening, she was alone and Severus was still inside. 

Torn between going to get help or trying to rescue Severus, Hermione stood helplessly in the middle of one of the streets in London frightened.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry's train pulled up at the station not long after lunchtime. He knew he needed to make his way to the other side of London.   Under his invisibility cloak he dogged hurrying passengers and made his way into the sunlight. It was an oddly bright day for London as Harry surveyed the street.   He made his way down to Diagon Alley, needing to exchange some Galleons for muggle money.  He found Diagon Alley much quieter than usual, finally putting it down to people being scared.  This would be an ideal place for Voldemort to attack unsuspecting shoppers.  Harry hoped he was just not to late.  Once Hermione combines with Voldemort there would be no turning back.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Thank-you old friend," the old wizard finally spoke.  Dumbledore was finally healed and the last of the curse faded from soul.  He was still weak, but his eyes now danced in their familiar manner as he smiled at Merlin.

Merlin quickly brought Dumbledore up to speed of the recent happenings.  He had been only partly aware of what had been going on around him, having small moments of clarity every now and then. 

He just hoped Harry would finally win his battle with Voldemort and the Headmaster could die in peace.  He knew his final hours mattered the most and there was still so much to do.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The Weasley twins were spotted all over the castle that day, while the other students remained in training with Sirius, Moody and Lupin.  Sirius was unaccustomed to teach was having more fun than he had in awhile.  Especially as the students say him as the man who escaped from Askaban.  It was Moody who eventually stopped the twins and demanded to know why they were not in class. 

"Professor Moody, is just that well, you tell him George," said Fred looking anxiously at George.

"Well Professor, we are actually leaving you see now that the war has started we thought we would have to keep people humoured-"

"Yeah so we were just packing, up we wont be any use to you," Fred jumped in.  He grabbed George's arm and attempted to flee but the former Auror was too quick for them. Both went flying to the ground as Moody stuck out his wooden leg, his magical eye surveying everyone's reaction whilst his normal eye watched the twins scramble to their feet.

"I don't think you will be going anywhere, Molly will never forgive and you two know how your mother is," he added.  The twins had to agree with the Professor; Molly Weasley was a woman they dared not to cross on this matter.

A disappointed Ron had watched the entire encounter with Moody and his brothers from the entrance of the library where he had just finished a class in disguise with Professor McGonagall.  Now he was not sure how he was going to help Harry, whether Harry wanted it or not. 

* * * ** * * * * * * *

Severus turned and looked at Voldemort and Lucius, pretending to be surprised by seeing a replica of himself.  Voldemort looked from one to the other.

"Seems we have an impostor in our midst," he growled then added,

"Wormtail, bring them both to my chambers and get the girl, we will soon settle this!"

  
* * * * * * * * * * 

When Hermione finally got a grip of herself she turned to find the door gone.  There was now a window that had been boarded shut and bricks as far as Hermione's eyes could see. 

"No, this can't be happening, it must be some kind of enchantment," she cried in frustration.  Hermione was a far cry from her true self; she no longer had any confidence or drive, that had all died the day she found out her parents were dead.  Now lost somewhere in London, she walked the streets for hours.  No one would speak to her in her black robes, women with children crossed to the other side of the road.  It was only when she happened to see the Dursley's that she finally regained some hope.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry was tired.  He thought he would be able to find Voldemort's hideout with ease after following Severus sketchy notes.  As it turns out, Harry was suffering the same fate of being in one of Snape's potions classes.  Unable to determine what to do next, Harry sat down on the pavement with his head in his hands. He knew that he had made a mistake coming, without knowing where he was going.  At least Hermione would have known where to go, she always did the right thing.

"Well, well look who we have here?"  a familiar voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Amos Diggory was standing in front of Harry as he raised his head. Harry had meet Cedric Diggory's father last year on the way to the Quidditch World Cup. 

"Mr Diggory, what are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised.  Amos chuckled, he was not out of place but Harry certainly was.  He was supposed to be at school.

"Well Harry I might ask the same of you, but my better judgement tells me rather to ask is there something that you need help with?"  Harry couldn't believe his luck. 

Within a few minutes, Harry was off in the right direction of where he needed to be and Amos Diggory congratulated himself in keeping Harry Potter out of trouble.  He did not know that where Harry was heading would change everyone's life including his own.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Ron waited till nearly everyone had gone to bed before trying to speak to his brothers. Fred and George where both glowing with excitement as Ron flopped down on a comfy chair across from them.  

"We leave tomorrow morning," George whispered.

 Ron looked around suspiciously and only when convinced no one was listening did he nod.  He was not going to ask the twins how, knowing that if he probably knew, he would chicken out.  Fred and George got up from their seats, gathering their papers and books.

"Be here at three in the morning, and bring your broom," Fred added before following his brother up the stairs. 

 Ron stared into the fire for a while wondering if Hermione was okay and if Harry was any closer to finding her.  

* * * * * * * * * 

Severus knew that time was running out.  He glanced around the room as Voldemort took his seat and Wormtail hurried around him, getting him some wine to drink.  Lucius did not look worried at all.  

"Right, assuming that one of you is not who you say you are, we need to decide how we are going to smoke the impostor out," Voldemort growled with an evil smile.

"Wormtail, light two fires on the floor and let's see who has a higher pain threshold, and who will the truth," he added, his bony finger pointing to each of his captives.

  
Severus glanced at Lucius who now had a sweat droplet rolling down his cheek, the true test had begun.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione raced over to Vernon Dursley and threw her arms around his large waist.  Dudley squealed with surprise while Pertunia Dursley's head darted the vicinity for anyone that might be watching.

Uncle Vernon, took Hermione by the back of her neck and pulled her away, looking rather annoyed by this thing that had latched onto him and his new suit for that matter. He barely recognised her, but he knew she went to school with Potter.

"What do you want?" he hissed now looking around as Pertunia had. Hermione ashamed of her moment of weakness regained a little composure.

"Mr Dursley, I am a friend of Harry's, but you see well, I no longer go to Hogwart's and I wondered off in well in my sleep and," she lied, glancing down at her attire, "and now I am lost, I have no idea where I am or how to get home," Hermione let the tears well in her eyes hoping that the Dursley's would show a little compassion. To her surprise it was Aunt Pertunia who put her bony arm around her.

"You poor girl, made the wonderful decision to turn on that awful school, probably plagued with nightmares and now lost, you are one of the lucky ones," she chimed but with her voice low enough not to have any passers-by hear what she was saying.

Hermione could not believe her luck. Aunt Pertunia pulled her into to the nearest clothing store and bought a lovely floral dress, while Uncle Vernon, muttered something about dishing out money to strangers.

"Of course my parents will compensate you and will be ever so grateful," Hermione went on hoping that they would hurry up so at least she could get home.

But she had been caught in her lie.  Pertunia Dursley stopped short in fluffing Hermione's hair, her lips pursed disgustedly.  

"Were your parents not killed?" she asked cautiously.  Of course the Dursley's knew, it had been all over the papers, being muggles and all.  The Department of Magic had worked closely with the British government to cover up with an appropriate story which happened to be that they were killed from smoke inhalation when their chimney had become blocked. Hermione had to think quickly.

"I just cannot accept they are dead," Hermione burst into tears.

* *  * * *  * * * * * * 


	36. Chapter 36

The sweat was now rolling down Snape's face.  However he was not alone, as Lucius was now starting to turn red as the heat penetrated his boots. Both were sitting strapped to chairs whilst their feet were lowered into the fire with their shoes still on making it more unbearable as they started to melt. Severus estimated that he probably had about 55 minutes before his potion would wear off. He congratulated himself on making it stronger, so that it would last longer than normal.  He winced however; as the flames were growing higher and that he had no way out of this situation.

'Why did I ever get involved with Hermione,' he thought savagely.  It was true that she was far to young for him, and the he had jeopardized his double role, being a spy.  Maybe he had done it to get over Marie, the woman he had lost, maybe in the moment of vulnerability he had forgotten for all he stood for.

'With granger of all people,' he berated himself.  Disgust now filled Severus Snape, that and the will to die.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry approached the hideout cautiously, hidden under his invisibility cloak.  It was now dark; the street lit dimly by only one working lamp much further down. There was no one about which made Harry uneasy.  Finally he recognized the marking on the wall of a small bat, the same one drawn on Snape's directions.  He had too scribbled down what the password was.  Harry slipped the parchment into his pocket and took out his wand.  With a deep breath he spoke the password, and the door that had not been there before appeared.  Harry glanced around before taking a firm grip on the handle an opening it.  Inside his eyes took a moment to adjust to the lack of light in the hallway.  Deatheaters hurried about not noticing that there was someone unseen in their presence.  One even brushed past Harry yet did not seem to notice.  They seemed in a frantic panic; as though they were looking for someone.  It was not till Harry almost made it to the main chamber that he heard what all the commotion was about.  Hermione had escaped.

* * * * * * * * * * 

The Dursley's rose to the occasion beautifully when Hermione had broken down in tears, sobbing dramatically how Hogwart's and Wizardry hard let her down.  They were pulled in closer with every word.  They swept Hermione off to her home, although concerned she was alone, left her finally after she swore that she would come over the following day for tea.  Dudley had seemed to think that Hermione was now the type of girl that he was looking for, and attempted flirting with her although Hermione thought there was something strangely wrong with him and the way he was acting.  Even Ron was a little more graceful.  After they had gone, she swiftly wrote a note for Ron and Harry.  She then used the floo powder network to get to Diagon Alley, where she sent an urgent owl, expensive though it was. Hermione then bought herself a new wand; her own had been destroyed by Voldemort.  Just even thinking about him made her ill, yet she felt so connected, it actually hurt to be away from him.  Confused yet knowing what she needed to do she hurried to the nearest fireplace.  She was about to step in when she felt a hand on her shoulder holding her back.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron climbed the stairs to his dorm and lay down on his bed.  It was still early, some of the students were in the Great Hall enjoying a game of Wizard Monopoly in teams.  The winner of each team would then play a final against each other.  Ron under usual circumstances would have been really willing to play. He liked the thought of having all those galleons even though they were fakes. But he was too preoccupied.  Sirius had cornered him and Lupin earlier that day on a mission to find out were Harry was.  Ron obviously could not tell them anything, so even when they threatened to turn him into something strange, he insisted he was telling the truth.  Finally they had given up after Professor McGonagall had come across them.  In her words,

"Weasley would tell you if he knew anything, I am sure he would not want to lose Potter, seeming they make such an excellent pair when it comes to rule breaking,"

She finished by giving Ron a prickly look before sweeping off after Peeves who was chasing Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat.

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by a clattering noise outside of his window.  He looked up to find an annoyed brown owl with a letter attached to his leg, who apparently had been knocking for quite some time before getting the red headed boy's attention.  Ron hastily took it and snatched away his had before the owl could nip him.  He tore open the letter to see it was from Hermione who had escaped but it now meant that Harry was going after Voldemort for nothing.  Ron raced downstairs to his brother, who were working on their latest inventions.

"Fred, George, you got to see this," Ron said out of breath.  The twins quickly read the letter.  George raced upstairs and a few moments later returned with a small sack.

"Let's go, if we hurry we might even catch her," George muttered excitedly.  They hurried down to the dungeons and into Snape's office.

"I hope this works," Fred said as they all grabbed at the floo powder and shouted Diagon Alley in unison.  Ron was stunned that it had actually worked.  The twins had found a way to unblock Snape's fireplace so they could floo out. They arrived at Diagon alley a few moments later and just in time to see Hermione about to leave.  Ron lurched and grabbed her shoulder just in time.

* * * * * * *  * * *

Harry knew that something was a miss, when he saw two Lucius Malfoy's being tortured.  It was possible that one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, in disguise, it could easily be Snape.  Harry twirled his ring on his finger and remembered what Merlin had told him. He had no idea that Lucius was wearing the one he had taken off Hermione although he had no idea what powers it held.  Harry whispered into his ring to find a ring bearer in the room.  His finer rose involuntary and wavered between the two Malfoy's.

'That's impossible,' Harry thought to himself.  Had he not been clear?  Realizing that his idea was not going to work he had to think of another plan.  Slowly he approached from behind Lucius number one.  He the whispered into his ear.

"If you are the real Lucius Malfoy, tell me what was hidden in Voldemort's diary when it was returned to you, speak softly and I will help you,"

Malfoy said nothing but continued to groan.  Harry walked over to the other Malfoy, unseen by anyone else and asked the same question. This time he got an answer.

"Sock," Malfoy number two whispered.  Harry then needed to decide how he was going to get Snape out.  A diversion would be the best but what.  He scratched around in his pockets and found one of the Weasley's latest inventions, Retching Slug Gas, inspired by Ron's encounter with Draco Malfoy in his second year at Hogwart's.  Anyone who came in contact with it would start throwing up slugs; the only way to avoid it was to keep your eyes closed even though it was a clear gas.  Harry figured that he would have to take his chances.  He went over to Malfoy number one, took a look around the room, whispered to Malfoy to keep his eye's closed and threw the bomb.  Two minutes later Voldermort fled the room and soon the sound of retching filled the room as the slugs made their exit.  Harry grabbed Malfoy and covered him under the cloak and out of the room.  When he decided that he was clear, he told Severus to open his eyes. There was a look of shock on his face when he saw Harry, yet he said nothing.  Harry could not be bothered, he knew Snape hated him but they need to get out.

"This way," Harry whispered.

"I don't think so Potter!" was the response.  "You see, my master will reward me greatly," he said loudly, pulling of the cloak off both of them.

Meanwhile Snape, who had his eyes closed because he was in pain, felt himself starting to transform in his usual shape, his luck had finally run out.

He wondered why someone had asked him such a question, but Lucius had told him the   story and he thought it was a test.  So he had answered.


	37. Chapter 37

The twins waited quietly on the side whilst Hermione told Ron exactly what happened the night that she was taken by Lucius.  Ron was aghast.  Hermione and Snape was the last thing that he could imagine.

'Maybe Hermione had been under a curse,' he thought to himself.  He soon dismissed the thought. It had happened and now Harry was in trouble.  

Hermione explained where she thought the hideout might be, but she was still quite confused. Ron who could not bear to look at her sad eyes allowed his eyes to wander when he noticed her hand. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Come on, I have plan," he said suddenly with a grin.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Can you pick up anything?" Dumbledore asked. Merlin nodded.  He had found Harry, Snape and Hermione together but sensed trouble.  

"We need to hurry, it is about to happen.  If Voldemort has Hermione on his side we are doomed, and young Harry dead," Merlin responded with glowing eyes.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry walked slowly back to the main chamber with his wand being used by Lucius. The room had cleared of fumes, and the clean up process had begun.  Voldemort returned seemingly unaffected by what had happened. The moment he laid eyes on the boy, Harry's scar started to burn painfully and his head felt it had been hit with a blunt object.  Fighting against grabbing his scar, Harry continued to try pull away from his captor and finally was released from Lucius grip onto the ground.  He looked around to see it was now Snape sitting bound in the chair, looking disgusted and in Harry's opinion nervous. Harry realized what a huge mistake he had made.

"So now all has been revealed and you have brought me the Potter boy," Voldemort said his eyes flickering over Snape and Harry before focusing on Malfoy.  Harry was slightly startled at the coldness of Voldemort's voice. It seemed that more hatred had consumed Voldemort over the last year.  The power in the room left the air full of electricity just waiting to strike. Harry tried to get up from the ground but Malfoy pushed him down with his the heel of his charred boot.

"Harry Potter this time you will not escape because I now have something that you have love dearly, funny that we end it this way, just like I killed your parents,"

Voldemort snapped his fingers and Wormtail hurried to his side.

"Bring me the girl!" he demanded.  Wormtail gulped hard and started to stutter something about her not being there.

Harry laughed out aloud when he realised Voldemort did not know that Hermione had escaped. He suddenly felt the whole room start to tremble as Voldemort's rage came to the surface.  But what happened next, Harry was not expecting.

"Tie up the boy alongside his Hogwart's teacher and place one on my left and one on my right," he snarled. "When the girl returns she will have to choose between her lover, her friend or me!" he snarled, making Harry quiver.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was very late by the time that Hogwart's students reached the alleyway with the bat marking on the wall.  Ron's ring had led them right to the spot.  The only problem was they did not know how to get in.  Hermione's face was slightly panic-stricken.

"Ron, I can't go in there," she said her voice trembling. Ron looked stumped at what to do next.  The twins however where already making plans.  They choose a dark corner for Ron and Hermione to remain out of sight, whilst they stood in the open with their gadgets and inventions all around.  Nearly forty minutes later when Hermione had shrunk on the floor and Ron was leaning wearily against the wall, they caught sight of two cloaked wizards heading their way.  Fred and George approached them under the pretence of selling them their goods.  It was not long before the men where chatting easily with the twins amused by what they had to offer.  Of course Fred and George had had a lot of practice on the Gryffindor House when it came to selling to even the most uninterested customer.  Ron sighed wearily but Hermione remained vigilant and edgy in fact she was finding it hard to sit still.

"Hermione, would you stop it, you are going to be seen," Ron said in an undertone voice.  She gave him a fierce look but seeing his innocent face she softened immediately.  She knew he only meant well.

"I cant help it Ron, if I go back in there, I don't know if I will be able to fight him," It had been a couple of years since Ron had heard Hermione speak like this.

She seemed so vulnerable and unsure of herself.   Ron took her hand and held it for a while; it seemed to settle them both.  The twin's potential buyers turned to go, and quite audibly said the password and disappeared through the door.  George came hurrying over.

"I cannot believe that it was so easy, come on let's hurry," he said with a grin.  Ron helped Hermione to her feet. Quietly they approached the door.  

"What is the plan, surely we cannot go in as ourselves," Ron stuttered. The twins looked at each other and started turning out their pockets looking for something particular.  Eventually Fred pulled a potion from his pocket.  It was in a glass bottle glimmering green and corked with a silver cap.

"What's that?' asked Hermione curiously.  Twins eyes sparkled mysteriously

"Well remember when we had the Twizard Tournament and we tried to age ourselves? Well we made up a fresh batch of ageing potion, thought it might come in handy," George said pulling the cap of watching the essence rise from the bottle.  

"It looks like it has," added Fred.  Each took a sip and instantly the twins look like they were thirties, Ron and Hermione in their late twenties.  The twins then added fake moustaches, handing Ron one that look like the hair was going up his nose.  For Hermione, they gave her a wig of black hair.  The moment she put it on it seemed to transform her face.  Her skin went slightly olive, her eyes bright green, and her lips mauve. Even she could not deny that she felt safe hidden behind her disguise.

"Let's get this over with!" Ron spat trying to get a stray hair out his mouth.

George lifted his wand.

"Riddlikulas pronto!" and the door appeared.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry's legs and arms began to ache from the lack of circulation.  He could see that Snape was in the same position, feeling uncomfortable and as Harry might have suspected angry.  Snape had been glancing in Harry's direction ever so often trying to catch the boy's eye.  His efforts wasted, as Harry kept his eyes closed as though he was concentrating on something.  

* * * * * * * * *

Dumbledore and Merlin found themselves outside Voldemort's hideout.  Merlin gave Dumbledore a knowing look before disappearing into the night.  Merlin was going to meet the other members of the order.  The war was on the verge of eruption.  Dumbledore sighed, his body weak but his mind as bright as an eighteen year old.  He quickly flung an invisibility clock over himself and waited uncomfortably for the action to begin.

* * * * * * * * *

The twins breathed sighs as they enter the hallway with nobody about.  Ron and Hermione were also relieved although it stuck Hermione odd that hours before the hallways had been bustling with war preparations only to be still now.  Still they had wanted to enter without being notice and had managed successfully.  

"Which way Hermione?" whispered Fred.  Hermione pointed to her left as the twins went ahead.  Glancing at Ron she noticed he was now looking nervous, the sweat gathering on his top lip.  

"It's going to be okay Ron," she whispered trying to reassure him. Ron gulped and nodded.  He hoped that Harry was alive and that they all were going to make it out alive.

* ** * ** ** ** 

"So sorry to bother you," Moody growled "but it is time to leave." Sirius Black sighed heavily.  He was concerned about Harry.  Dumbledore had ask him to remain with Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody until they were called, but Sirius could not help but feel he needed to find Harry.  This was all Severus Snape's fault.  If he hadn't seduced the barely legal teen, Hermione, she and Harry would be little lovebirds not prisoners of Voldemort. Sirius got to his feet and slipped on his coat.  He had to get to Harry and the easiest way to do that was to go find a deatheater and as luck would have it, that was where they were going.  

Lupin eyed Sirius for a moment trying to read his mind.  He knew he was upset over the boy, but Dumbledore would not let anything happen to Harry.  Besides if Dumbledore knew what he was talking about it would be Harry who would defeat Voldemort. The three got onto their broomsticks after cast an invisibility spell. Deatheater's they would find the outcome unknown.

* * * * * * * * * 

George and Fred left Hermione and Ron in a safe corner whilst they went on further to investigate.  It was quiet, too quiet for anyone's liking.  The twins had almost reached the main room when the heard voices off down a corridor nearby.  Tempted to see what was going on, Fred and George eagerly followed the sounds.  They entered into a large circular room that seemed empty except for mirrors covering every inch of the walls. The voices were getting louder as the twins stared up in wonder. Then the sound of breaking glass.  Fred had his wand out in a flash but he was too late, the last thing they heard was Stupefy and the last thing they saw was dark figures climbing out the mirrors.

* * * * * * * * *

Severus tried to remain alert, hoping that somehow he could let someone know about the pending danger. He knew that it was foolish and unwarranted but failure was something that he was not accustomed to.  He suddenly felt Harry's eyes on him but choose to ignore them knowing full well that they were being watched closely.  A plan is what he needed but he was not sure who would come.  Surely Hermione would not be stupid enough to return, and if she was, who would she bring?  Snape could not help shudder at the thought.  Weasley perhaps? Or just maybe some members of the Order? There would be a good possibility that they would come to the rescue.

* * * * * * * * *

"It's been ages," Ron groaned.  Hermione nodded as she chewed on her lower lip. She was also concerned.  It had been over an hour since the twins had left them to go find out was happening.  Sighing she pulled out her wand and got up.  Ron had no excuse but to follow her lead.  They headed up to the main chamber and Hermione peaked her head around the corner.  The room was empty except for two bound figures, Harry and Snape.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N:  I promise to be more dedicated to updating if you read and review please.  Just a reminder that this is pre OOTP so certain things have not happened.

Disclaimer:  Haven't done one of these in a while but you all know it doesn't belong to me. Sadly.

"Get her!" Moody shouted as deatheater turned heel and ran.  Sirius smiled to himself. It was the perfect opportunity for him to find out where Voldemort's hideout was.  Moody could not go after her because of his wooden leg and Lupin was still involved in a struggle with two other death eaters.  Sirius did not fear for Lupin now that Moody was free.  He gave chase hoping to corner the deatheater before she dissipated. He would rescue Harry himself.

* * * * * * * 

Ron started to enter the room but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't you think it a bit odd that nobody is watching over them? She asked shaking her head at Ron's stupidity. Ron gave her a look of annoyance.

"Well smarty pants, how are we doing this?" he shot back.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead.  She was tired and she felt so strange, everything was beginning to get too much.

"I don't know Ron, just give me time to think," she answered wearily. 

"We better find somewhere else to that because we cannot very well stand out here in the middle of the hallway!" 

He peeked his head around a corner into a room full of mirrors.

"We can go in here, it's empty," he pointed out. "Geez Vol-de-mort must be quite vain to have all of these," he added in afterthought looking around the room.

* * * * * * * 

Snape's eyes snapped open when he heard someone calling softly to him.  Yet nobody was in the room besides Harry who was still ignoring him.  Closing his eyes he concentrated on the voice. It took a couple of seconds to realize it was familiar.  

'Dumbledore, he's close,' he concluded. Severus let out a sharp sigh.  Now he did not have to worry about a botched rescue attempt.  Honing in on his instincts, he tried to respond to Dumbledore.  It was easy at Hogwart's; the mind automatically carried the corridors, however in an unfamiliar environment, it took a lot more than habit. The headmaster and Potions Professor had shared this unique talent since Snape's arrival at Hogwarts for his first year as a student.  The old headmaster was almost a father to him although Severus could point out to anyone who dare say so, that Dumbledore did not always look after Snape's desires.  After all he had wanted to teach Defense of the Dark Arts for years, and had still not been given the opportunity.  There was no favoritism in the Headmasters decisions but Albus Dumbledore was always looking after the best interests of all.

* * * * * * * 

The twins had gotten themselves into a sticky situation, literally.  Fred and George were now covered in a golden sticky like substance.  It was not until George licked his lips out of desperation for moisture did the realize what it was that was keeping glued to the ground.

"Honey, Fred its honey!"  He told his twin gleefully.  Fred also stuck his tongue out and tasted the sweet syrup substance. 

"You're right, except why on earth would 'You know who' do this?" 

Before George could respond their question was answered. Somewhere in the distance they heard the sound of buzzing.

"This is not good," Fred grimaced now seeing the swarm heading towards them.

 * * * * * * * * * *

Still bound, Harry was letting horrible thoughts or Snape and Hermione together take over his mind.  He could not shake the image that he had seen when he went to surprise Hermione. It was killing him, making the anger soar in him.  But unbeknown to Harry this was Voldemort's plan.  The angrier and out of control Harry Potter is the more control he would have.  There would be no escaping this time.  

Voldemort raised his hand to indicate enough.  Wormtail nodded and pulled the filthy whore away and zipped his master's pants.  He knew that the only desire Voldemort had was for Hermione, not even the most talented sucking could raise the urge without her. He only hoped his master would not be disappointed because when it came to affairs of the heart, nobody could predict the outcome. If Hermione choose The Master over Harry and Severus, he would gain the ultimate control; Dumbledore and his so-called Order would come crashing down. The thought of this gave Wormtail a bulge under his own robes, which he quickly concealed from his master.  Dragging the girl away from the secret chambers he put her to good use before killing her in a torturous way. 

* * * * * * * * *

Hermione leaned against the door and watched Ron giggle out his various reflections in the strange mirrors.  She felt kicking him and telling him how serious this was but she just lacked the energy.  She knew that there was only one way.  She would have to act if she had come back willingly, that she would marry him.  Surely it would be diversion enough for Ron to get to Harry and Severus.

"Ron?"  She looked around the room but he was gone.

"Ron!!!!" 

"Shhh, they will hear you," he said suddenly appearing from behind a mirror that he had been examining.

"I take it you have a plan," he said with a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes, but managed a weak smile.


	40. Chapter 40

Fred attempted to lick his way out of the sticky situation but it was no use.

"Maybe they will not sting us," George commented.  Fred threw him a look of disgust but he was secretly hoping that his brother was right.  What a right mess they were in.

* * * * * * * * * 

Sirius Black was positively jovial by the time he had reached Voldemort's hideout.  He had slyly followed the deatheater in the form of the black shaggy dog, keeping to shadows, every time she looked over her shoulder.  She had now taken off her mask, and Sirius recognised her as none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, a cruel, malicious and devoted follower of the Dark Lord.   Sirius could only wish that it had been someone else but now he had no option.  He did not see the figure-enveloped in darkness when she muttered the password to the hideout.  Dumbledore unfortunately could not interfere by stopping the oversized dog that quickly formed into human shape and followed the deatheater into her lair. 

* * * * * * * * *

At first Ron was against the Hermione's plan.  But he soon realised that there was no choice now that the twins were missing. 

"Just one thing Hermione, how do you plan to escape once I have got Harry and the stupid git?" 

"Don't worry about it, just get them out and I will take care of myself," said Hermione hoping that Ron would leave it at that. 

 What Hermione did not realise is once she made the choice there was no turning back. Either way, she knew Harry would die unless she chooses him, then the predictions and prophecies would be true, they could defeat Voldemort together.  Ron returned to the room of mirrors to wait for Hermione's signal.  She placed a charm on Ron that when she uttered the words 'I choose,' no matter where he was he would hear her.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the main chamber.  Both Harry and Snape heard her enter and looked up.  

"No Hermione, don't come here, save yourself!" Harry shouted.  But before she could react she was surrounded by masked deatheaters and the door to the adjoining room opened.  Voldemort followed entered the room followed closely by Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail.  There was silence for a moment whilst the Master surveyed the room.

"Admirable words Mr Potter, but it is too late for heroism I am afraid," Voldemort scoffed. "You see, our young Miss Granger will have to make a decision tonight, one that will affect us all," He smiled cruelly watching his captive's discontentment. 

"I am nothing to you Miss Granger, so your choice is evident," Snape spat.  Wormtail pulled out his wand and Snape's body filled with agony for his out cry. 

"Mr Potter do you wish to speak with permission?" asked Voldemort evidently enjoying himself.  Harry shook his head but kept his eyes on Hermione, trying to silently plead with her.  He knew that she could not choose Voldemort or Snape, she had to choose him or else he would never be able to defeat the enemy.  He just wished she didn't have to do it now.  She must hate and want Severus, but after what Voldemort and Lucius had done to her, Harry was not sure if she had the will or the power.  Her face gave no clues to what she was thinking.

"Choose Miss Granger, let's get this over with!" Voldemort roared with self-assurance. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Dumbledore materialized from the shadows to greet Merlin when he returned with at least a dozen members of the order. 

"Is it time yet?" Merlin asked anxiously. 

 Dumbledore was silent for a moment before answering.

"It will be soon, I can feel her conflict, the pressure is mounting," he told Merlin with apprehension.

In reality Dumbledore could feel all their emotions, the twins in danger, Snape's need to die, Ron's impatience, Sirius's determination, Harry's pleading heart and Hermione's indecision.  

Albus Dumbledore could not tell the future but deep in his heart he knew that someone would not make it out alive tonight.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Bellatrix was aware of Sirius Black following her; in fact it had been her intention.  He had been nothing but a nuisance since the return of the order and now it was time to eliminate him.  Bella let him follow her down a long narrow passage that had a single small room at the end.  They regularly used the room to practice spells and combat.  There were obstacles, hidden traps and illusory tricks.  The only way her victim would make it out alive if she were dead and she highly doubted that would the case. Opening the door, Bella glanced over her shoulder, giving Sirius some provocation. 

* * * * * * * * * 

"Well?" Voldemort's impatience grew, as did the discomfort in pants. 

'Damn the girl,' he thought bitterly.  Hermione was suddenly hesitant. Memories of good times with Harry and Ron flashed through her mind.  Thoughts of Severus, touching her lovingly but reprimanding her in class passed through her mind.  However when she thought of Voldemort, Hermione saw herself sitting next to him, power and control hers.   She could not deny that she craved it being intelligent as she was.  She could change things, make the wizarding world realise things. The line of good and evil is wearing dangerously thin.

Wormtail had enough of watching and waiting.  He whispered an idea to his master, that he knew Voldemort would not be able to resist.  It would put the pressure on the girl to make her decision whilst they had entertainment.   Voldemort had a battered Lucius brought out, and told him to inflict any physical punishment on the captives that he wished, however it would have to be without magic.  Lucius face lit up like a child on Christmas morning who had gotten everything he had asked for and more. 

He approached Harry first and punched him hard in the face, sending Harry's glasses crashing to the floor.

"That's for turning my house elf against me, and it is only the beginning," he snarled rolling up his sleeves.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So we meet again Sirius although I think I will find this meeting more pleasurable than usual," said Bellatrix using a seductive voice.

"Ah Bella, still have the crush on me after all these years," Sirius shot back sarcastically.  Bella laughed before whipping her wand out.  Sirius was just as swift on the draw and they started to circle each other.  

"Say your prayers Godfather," she whispered under her breath.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Tears poured down Hermione's face as Harry took another blow from Malfoy.  

"Stop!" she screamed. "Please make him stop," she pleaded with Voldemort.  He raised his hand for Lucius to halt temporarily.

He waited for her to say something but Hermione could not bring herself to speak.  Voldemort shrugged and Lucius continued to beat Harry.

"Okay, I am ready," she finally mumbled her voice trembling with fear. She started to approach Voldemort but Wormtail stepped in front of her to prevent her from getting closer.  He did not notice that she slipped his wand from the pocket of his gown into her own sleeve. Up her other sleeve was Ron's wand, she had also lifted from him, praying that he would not need it to prevent attack. 

Hermione looked at Harry very meaningfully and then to Voldemort.

"First untie him, he is in pain," she demanded.  

The dark lord laughed before looking squarely at her.

"You are in no position to make such requests yet," he responded confidently.  Hermione could feel the control he had over her growing. Voldemort sensed this and indicated for Harry to be untied.  He slipped to the ground pretending to groan with agony, but at the same time slipping on his glasses.  

"Come Miss Granger we do not have all day!" roared Voldemort. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I choose you!" she cried.


	41. Chapter 41

Voldemort's scream deafened everyone in the room as Hermione pointed to Harry. She quickly threw him one of the wands as he scrambled to his feet. It was Severus Snape however who got the Dark Lord's full rage before anyone had a chance to stop him.  His body crumpled to the floor as let out his last breath.  Hermione cried out and stood still momentarily stunned. She did not hear the curse directed her way.

* * * * * * * * * 

Dumbledore nodded and the Order burst through the doors of Voldemort's hideout.  They split into groups whilst Dumbledore and Merlin headed towards the main chambers, with Remus Lupin and Alistair Moody close behind.

* * * * * * * * *

"You cannot win Bella so give it up!" Sirius shouted at his enemy.  She laughed in a high-pitched crackle before sending another jinx his way.  Ducking it easily he took advantage of the layout of the room.   Suddenly he found himself in a maze.  He began to wander up the passages until a dementor confronted him.  He produced a beautiful patronus of a black dog, which chased the dementor into the distance.  Around the next corner was not something he had expected.  On one of the walls was a picture of Harry's parents.  They were shouting at him about how he had let them down, how he had known the Wormtail would betray them to the Dark Lord.  Sirius ignored it although it hit close to home.  Feeling sorry for himself he continued down the corridor.  The only thing on his mind was rescuing Harry.   The light in the room dimmed but Sirius refused to use his wand knowing that it would alert Bellatrix to where he was.  For all he knew she could be watching him that very moment.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The bees were now inches from the twins. Both were trying not to scream or move as not to draw attention to themselves. The bees were carrying the honey off bit by bit.  

"What do we have here?" the one bee closet to them commented.  The twins looked at each other stunned.

Bees can talk?  

The other bee flew up a bit closer to observe what his fellow worker was talking about.

"Urgh, ugly humans, they steal our honey and kill us for being in their gardens,"

it buzzed,

"Nooo you have it wrong," cried George. " We would never hurt you in fact we are big fans of you guys," added Fred.

The bees started to laugh, which sent the room buzzing even louder.

"We shall take them to the Queen, she will know what do with them," the one who had found them announced.  

* * ** * * * * * * * *

Ron was so startled when he heard Hermione's voice that he fell face through a mirror.  When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find that he was not lying on a bed of glass but that he seemed to have stumbled into another chamber.  Looking around he found a cupboard full of deatheater outfits, masks and spare wands.  Ron quickly put one on and searched for his own wand. When he could not find it he grabbed the nearest wand before going in search of his friends.

'Here I come mate,' he said to himself.

* * * * * * * * * 

"Hermione, watch out!" Harry shouted but she was paralysed.  Harry dove in front of her and was hit in the chest with the spell.  His body went stiff immediately.  

Swiftly Hermione spun into action, her body radiating a supernatural power from somewhere.  She raised her arms summoning the entire power of good. She felt Dumbledore and Merlin dispense their gifts to her.  Before her, appeared the son of Thor, Hercules. He formed a barrier between herself and Voldemort whose curses and spells merrily deflected off his chest.  Rage consumed the Dark Lord and he flew at Hermione and protector.

Overcome by a trans she began to chant.  A whirlwind developed at her feet and began to spiral behind her.  Voldemort tried to step away from her but he felt the wind speed pulling at his feet preventing him from moving. Things seemed to commence unravelling as it started to suck the power out of him.   The room started to spin now but Hermione remained still whilst everything revolved around her.   Ron dashed into the room out of nowhere but before he could call out to her he was thrown against the wall knocking him out cold.   Deatheaters had also appeared from all corners and were flung around the room like rag dolls.  In one corner, crouched together were Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew holding onto each other in fear.  Hermione had not forgotten them and soon they were screaming as they were swept up and around the room.  Voldemort let out a gasp and what seemed to be his skin fell to the floor. His screams penetrating the room lost in the growing storm.  

Hermione's eyes fluttered before opening but the chaos of the room continued.  She seemed bewildered as she looked at the bodies of Severus and Harry lying before her.  Tears melted down her cheeks, and the storm gained more force.  Thunder fuelled the room and lightening streaked uncontrollably, striking the walls and sending shards of glass, plaster and bricks flying.  

"Harry, Severus, don't leave me!" she sobbed, her voice crying on the wind before she slumped to the ground.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Harry, Harry are you in here," Sirius shouted racing from room to room.  He suddenly crashed into Remus, who stopped him from entering the main chamber.

"You cannot go in there," Remus told him tears forming in his eyes.

Sirius looked over his friend's shoulder to see Dumbledore leaning over Harry, saying a prayer.

"HARRY!!!!!!" He fought Remus Lupin, even hitting his old friend uncontrollably but he could not get past.  Eventually exhaustion and grief settled in and Sirius crumpled onto Remus's arms, begging softly for it not to be true.


End file.
